


Bad Sanses in Eragon

by ChaosDancer12, FloofyChimeraNinja



Series: Bad Sanses in Alagaësia [1]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: fgod!error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDancer12/pseuds/ChaosDancer12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyChimeraNinja/pseuds/FloofyChimeraNinja
Summary: Ink decided to throw the Bad Sanses(and Blue, accidentally) away into a different Multiverse. They ended up in the world of the Inheritance Cycle around the time the Ra'zac captured our Rider, his dragon, and his teacher. Let's watch as this group of skeletons join in on the adventures and see how they changed the story.
Series: Bad Sanses in Alagaësia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701190
Comments: 47
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue: How they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea and Firelady and I are working on it. So enjoy this story!

Error stood at the edge of the cliff in Outertale looking down into the VOID, he's covered in blood, open wounds, and scars. He's exhausted, tired of fighting. Fighting a battle for a Balance no one cared for. So deep in his thoughts he didn't hear the portal Nightmare behind him opened to let the 'Bad Sanses' and Blueberry into the AU.

"HIYA, ERROR!!" The blue-clad skeleton squealed loudly, snapping the glitch out from his thoughts. The Forced god turned around to look at the squad, surprised by the sudden appearance of the others. "Why are you all here?" Error demanded the group, a little peeved by their sudden intrusion.

Nightmare eased himself onto the ledge, sighing. "Looking for you, of course." He replied in a bored tone while looking at the stars. Error blinked, then stared hard at his own hands. The rest of the gang filed in around them, plopping on the edge recklessly. Blue was drinking straight out of a whiskey bottle with a crazy straw.

After a moment of silence, Nightmare spoke up. "I sensed your negativity again." "Oh leave me alone. Let me be moody in peace!" He complained hotly, scowling. Horror snickered while Dust leaned over to say; "Never."

"Wait Dust, you're supposed to never say never!" Killer joked. Dust facepalmed, then shot the dark-eyed skeleton a dirty look. The other only grinned.

Horror began casually snacking on a random jerky that was probably made of human flesh while Killer and Dust started arguing playfully. Error rolled his eyelights and started knitting a new black shirt for Killer, as his already had too many holes and hung off him in rags. Everyone could see his ribcage, and that's just too revealing.

Cross gasped as shooting stars flitted across the vast, glowing sky of galaxies and nebulae. He started munching on a chocolate bar he'd been holding since they got here.

Blueberry sniggered as Dust took off running with one of Killer's knives. Said skeleton got up and chased him, yelling that it was his favorite.

Horror watched the pair, laughter plain in his eyelight, though no sound escaped him. He turned away, pulling out his axe and cleaning the blade. It was bloody. He'd killed recently.

Nightmare scoffed at the antics, but left it alone as he pulled out a book and got comfortable. Error flinched as he laid one of his tentacles across his shoulders. Nightmare didn't notice, so he let it lie.

After a while, the little chase ended as Dust dropped the knife while hanging from the single tree on this cliff. Killer snatched it up with an "aha!" and went to polish it. Dust smirked from his place in the tree, dangling upside down.

Cross, noticing the trend of caring for weapons, pulled out his oversized knife and began sharpening it.

The Bad Sanses were for once, quiet. The only sounds being a soft hum from Dust, needles clicking from Error, page turning from Nightmare, and the rest with their weapons. Even Blue had his enormous hammer out in the open, scrubbing it despite it being spotless. Overachiever.

This peace was not to last.  
Dust very suddenly fell out of the tree, landing with a painful crack. The others turned, a little concerned, only to realize why.

Ink was standing behind them, snickering at Dust's hard fall. Error was the first to speak, Nightmare first to stand.  
"What are you doing here, ya squid?!"

Ink smirked, leaning on his paintbrush. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"Mind your own damn business!" Dust fired back.  
"No." Ink told him with a grin.  
"It's 6 of us against 1 of you. You don't even stand a chance." Killer explained darkly while Horror hid Blue behind him, who complained lightly.

Ink still had a smirk on his face. "Well I was thinking." He started.  
"Oh God, he's capable of thinking?" Killer muttered, provoking a laugh out of the others, even Ink.  
"Oh geez, I might even miss you." He snickered to himself.  
"What was that?" Nightmare questioned. Ink clapped his hands together. "Well! I figured the Multiverse could use a little break from you guys!"  
"More like a break from you and your bullshit." Dust muttered.  
Nightmare's eyelight narrowed. "And precisely what do you mean by that?"

Error had glitched Blasters behind him, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Ink chuckled. "Oh, nothing much. I promise we'll look for you in a few years. It won't kill you, I know that much!"

Now Dust had his own Blasters primed, Horror hefting his axe, Cross readying his knife, and Killer slipped several knives out of his sleeves while Nightmare sharpened his tentacles. Blue's anxiety from his place behind Horror was steadily rising.

Ink observed this display calmly, unaffected. He giggled.  
"Toodles!"  
And rammed Broomie's handle into a huge crack none of the others had seen and stepped back.

The entire cliff the Bad Sanses stood on broke loose from the mainland. Killer had time to shout "OH SHIT" before they started plummeting into the VOID.

The last thing they saw was Ink peering over the cliff edge, waving with that same mocking grin on his face.

That is, until he realized Blue was falling down with them.  
"Oh boy, Carrot's gonna kill me-"


	2. Their meeting, the death of a Rider, and his tomb

The gang slowly woke up in new terrain, groggily checking their surroundings. Nightmare righted himself, wiping off leaves and dirt with a scowl while taking note of the extreme negativity here. Wherever they were was dark, very dark. He immediately fell in love with it.

Blue stood up, stumbling over to Error and helping the glitch to his feet, who in turn picked up the others with his strings.

"Where are we?" Horror groaned, gripping the hole in his skull while cracking his neck vertebrae.  
"I'm not sure, but it's full of Negativity." Nightmare responded, stretching out his tentacles to enjoy the virulent mixture of hate, depression, sorrow, and much more.

"It's a big place as well." He confirmed, opening his eyesocket at last.  
"Well, what AU is it, then?" Dust questioned. Error snapped his skull towards him as Nightmare shrugged.

"If we survived, then we might be in another Multiverse. I've seen other versions of all of us before. Kid versions, teenagers, a weird empire place, one where we are all wolves, one where Ink is a God, no, two, but different variations.. lemme check the code."

The others were mute with shock, this being the first time hearing of such a thing. Error was busy staring at his screen in disbelief. "... What is this?" He muttered.

"What? Something wrong? Where are we?" Blue asked, worried about their current situation.  
"This isn't code, it's something in gibberish!" Error gestured at the words irritably.  
"How in the hell is that even possible?!"

The others moved around to get a better look at it. Then Nightmare spoke.  
"It looks like a story... But not in any language we can read." Horror 'humphed'. "Well, shit." Then blinked, the hole in his skull had messed with his mind and furthermore made it very hard for him to read normally. He found out, thanks to his boss, that he has dyslexia among other things.

Nightmare had, due to boredom many times got many certificates in many fields. Horror unconsciously started to move his hands which the others knew that he was trying to do something. The movements resembled writing. Blue quickly pulled out a clipboard, a pen and a piece of paper, which he had on him cause you never know when you need it.

Horror began feverishly writing with them, not even seeing his hands as he sloppily copied random things. Nightmare hardly glanced at him and his scrawling, instead opting to study the unknown words.

Then both of them spoke at the same time.  
"I think I can understand some of it."  
"There's a pattern, I can't tell much tho."

Everyone faced Nightmare.  
"How??" Dust demanded. His king shrugged, leaning closer to the screen. He began spelling out the words at the top like a note, struggling with the words.

**_"Néiat dauthleikr sé sjon nosu orono thornessa kvaedhí."_**  
The air around them shook upon the conclusion of the sentence. Nightmare furrowed his non-existent eyebrows, then mumbled incredulously.  
"No mortal may see us or this script."

Error looked at him, baffled. Dust shrugged. "Guess you're our translator, then."  
Killer shielded his sockets mockingly. "Uh oh. Guess we're dead. No mortals may read past this point or whatever."

Horror shook his head not so sure as some of what he wrote, he just somehow knew was past that point and he was fine.

Everyone then decidedly sat down, letting Nightmare and Horror study the foreign language. Finally, the King of Negativity explained what he understood.

"It says this land is called Alagaësia. There are no monsters here, I think. People also wrote this, they call themselves the Grey Folk. They seem to have written this as their race was on the decline. They don't seem to be among the living anymore. This place has a few races, I believe these Grey Folk knew something about their future. It says humans will colonize the land from somewhere 'across the sea'. And that elves were here already, along with dwarves and dragons."

"Wait hold up. Dragons?!" Cross perked up in alarm.  
"Yes. They're as sentient as any one of us?"  
"Oh boy." Blue added drily.  
"And they never stop growing."  
"Oh fuck." Killer swore.  
"Language." Blue chatisized.  
Nightmare rubbed his skull tiredly. "I can't make out many details, it's straining."

They all peered at the words once more. "So it's like a version of code?" Blue suggested.  
"No, it doesn't look like code at all." Error corrected.  
"Here, I'll compare our code so you get an idea." He opened code windows for all of them, only to blink in shock.

"Pretty sure last time I saw code it wasn't in Wingdings." Cross commented.  
"It's not supposed to be!" Error spluttered in disbelief.  
"Well, we are in a different Multiverse. Maybe it messed with our files?" Cross offered.  
Error nodded. "That sounds plausible. Can everyone at least read it?"

They all confirmed yes, but then Horror went stiff. "You alright, Horror?" Dust asked him. The creepy skeleton held up a finger to silence him, standing quietly as his keen hearing picked up something.

"People nearby." He finally muttered. "Not human voices. Maybe bird monster or somethin'."  
The gang stood up as well, alert.

"Where?" Nightmare asked while sending out his magic. Error copied him, and all three glanced where Horror was facing.

The animalistic skeleton started creeping forward, predatory in nature. The rest of the team followed, equally silent.

Soon they had crept up on a campsite, eerie creatures rummaging through a pile of stuff, hissing. There was a _dragon _next to them, chained and now being muzzled. It's scales were blue and unbelievably shiny, reflecting blue light everywhere from the campfire. Two humans, one old and bearded, other teenage, were bound by their hands.__

__All of a sudden, Error lashed out and caught something off to the side. They all glanced over to see a human holding a bow and arrows, struggling furiously in the glowing strings that gagged him._ _

__Then the gross creatures spoke, making the Sanses forget the captured human.  
"The drug is working, yesss?"_ _

__It was speaking to the teenage human.  
"I think you will not be bothering us again." It continued, the other fitting a muzzle over the dragon's head._ _

__"She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you." They hissed in gross, malformed voices.  
They went back to the bags, actually looking through the items now._ _

__It removed a sword in a scabbard.  
"What a pretty thing for one so . . . insignificant. Maybe I will keep it." It leaned closer to the human, a nauseating sneer on it's face. "Or maybe, if you behave, our master will let you polish it."_ _

__Then it turned it over and screeched at something on it, a symbol of some kind. The other one darted over, clicking and hissing like an insectoid. They both stared at the object of question, then glared at the human.  
"You will serve our master very well, yesss."_ _

__Finally the human spoke. He slurred, as if drunk or drugged. "If I do, I will kill you."  
They both chuckled, pulling off a villain act that made Nightmare slightly jealous._ _

__"Oh no, we are too valuable. But you… you are _disposable_." The dragon snarled, smoking from the nostrils. They ignored her._ _

__Blue's eyelights were blazing angrily. "I don't like them. They give me bad vibes." He whispered as the elderly human groaned and rolled over._ _

__The creatures seemed alarmed. One grabbed his shirt and hissed. "It'sss wearing off." "Give him more."  
"Let'sss just kill him. He has caused us much grief."  
"A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep them alive."  
"We can sssay he was killed when we captured them."  
"And what of thisss one? If he talksss?"  
A laugh, the other drawing out a dagger. "He would not dare."_ _

__They started dragging the elderly one to the side, the younger struggling frantically with his bonds. Blue had enough, he teleported a few feet away and marched into the campsite before any of the others could react._ _

__"Shit!"  
"Fuck!"  
"8lue!"  
"Damnit, Blueberry!"_ _

__Everyone in the campsite snapped to stare at him as Blue huffed. "Bad! Bad! No killing, you awful things! Leave the poor old human alone!"_ _

__The bird-like creatures hissed violently, one throwing the sword at Blue, but before he even dodged it, Dust had appeared and caught it with blue magic._ _

__Though it made a sizzling sound and dropped, leaving the genocidal skeleton confused. Now the creatures screeched, black beady eyes bulging.  
"What are you?!"_ _

__"A skeleton, of course!"  
"None of your business." Dust finished, summoning Blasters behind him as the others entered the camp, Nightmare chuckling darkly as Error's laugh started glitching._ _

__After a short hesitation, the things took off down a dirt road, one turning and throwing a knife right at the younger human. The older lunged to shield him from the blade, grunting from the impact before slumping into his companion.  
"No!"_ _

__"Oh-hoh shit! That looked painful!" Killer commented loudly. The youthful one then doubled over and passed out. Blueberry caught both of them, tsking at their injuries._ _

__Nightmare frowned at the unconscious humans, then raised a non-existent eyebrow at Error.  
"What?"  
"Didn't you capture one?"_ _

__"Hm. He's right here." He yanked his strings over. "I'd have him by the Soul, but he doesn't appear to have any."_ _

__The battered human glared at them angrily. "Well, we could question him." Nightmare said calmly, grinning._ _

__"Wait." Horror piped up from in front of the dragon. "They could come back."  
"Yeah, with reinforcements." Dust added.  
"And we only have the element of surprise for so long. We don't know how powerful they actually are, or what they are capable of. They managed to chain up that thing." Cross finished, pointing his giant knife at the dragon, who narrowed it's eyes and growled at him._ _

__"Do we take off it's restraints?" Killer asked as Nightmare thought.  
"Not yet, as it, I think they called it she, may attack us. We should get moving, perhaps hide our tracks as they could follow them like Horror did that time you stole his axe, Dust."_ _

__"I'll be doin' that, boss. I'm the only real hunter here anyway." Horror dipped his skull at his king. Nightmare hummed. "Then let's get going."_ _

__The human in Error's strings suddenly screamed into his gag angrily. "Oh what does the prisoner want?!" Nightmare snapped._ _

__"Oh don't be so harsh, Nightmare! We could let the human help us! Like tell us where the nearest Void is so I can get back and _slap the heck outta Ink_." Blue told him._ _

__Killer and Dust both snickered, giving each other wicked grins as Nightmare sighed. "Fine. Let's ask the prisoner why he is screaming nicely."_ _

__He waved at Error, who smirked while ungagging the human. The boy then bellowed. "I don't care what you do to me! Just don't forget the damn horses!"_ _

__They all stared at him, then glanced at the horses nearby, a third cantering into the campground and approaching the bound human._ _

__Everyone gave each other looks. "I might ride one. It sounds like fun." Blue spoke aloud. The rest all shook their skulls._ _

__"Alright, there's enough to carry all the humans easily. Just... dump them on the animals. We're going."_ _

__Error shrugged and placed his tied prisoner on the grey steed as Blue perked up about the older human as Cross plopped him on the white horse._ _

__"He's hurt! He has a knife sticking out of him and everything!" Monochrome skeleton regarded him. "You wanna heal him?"  
"Fine!"_ _

__He scrambled onto the animal's back and gently removed the blade from the human's shoulder. He called out to Killer and tossed it to him, who caught it easily. He began healing the wound, grimacing at it._ _

__They started moving, the dragon following them with loud clanks.  
"Dude, can't it just fly?" Killer questioned.  
"It's chained up, dumbass." Dust responded.  
"Why don't we unchain it, y'know? It seems to like us!"_ _

__The dragon snarled, as if saying no. Killer stared at it. "Hey Boss, didn't ya read that dragons here are sentient and everything? Maybe it talks!"_ _

__Nightmare sighed. "Yes, perhaps she can. But do really think it's a good idea to remove the only barrier between her teeth and us?" He pointed out._ _

__"Use your damn head, Killer." Cross added. Killer glared at Cross, then gasped and pointed behind him.  
"Hey, is that a herd of cows?"_ _

__"WHAT?!" Cross leapt unnaturally high, screaming in a high-pitched voice as he looked around desperately. Then he calmed down, facing Killer with red eyelights._ _

__"Fffffffffffffuck." Killer started running ahead, Cross chasing him and yelling furiously. The others snickered, except Nightmare, Error and Blue._ _

__Nightmare sighed as Blue jumped off his ride and approached the dragon, who eyed him warily.  
"Please don't eat any of us. We won't taste good, we're skeletons." And gently removed the muzzle._ _

__The others all froze when they heard the dragon growl deeply. Blue backed away, face contorted in concern._ _

__The dragon just rushed over to hover above the young human protectively. The gang slowly relaxed as she sent a piercing glare at all of them, freezing at Nightmare._ _

__His eyelight flared as he grinned maliciously. "You think you can stare me down, Dragon?" He chuckled. "I'm afraid you are not the strongest one here."_ _

__The reptile glared hatefully, then a feminine voice wrenched into all of their skulls, despite mostly being directed at Nightmare._ _

_Puny creatures. I could eat you so easily, if Eragon was not here._

__After a moment of surprise, Nightmare recovered quickly.  
"So that is his name, then? Hm. I would advise you don't try to eat any of us. Skeletons make poor meals, I am sure. That, and I will drive you to insanity from the inside out."_ _

__After an angry staring contest, Blue interrupted them. "Nightmare, can you not try to scare the dragon? She seems very nice, if she wasn't so on edge. I want to be her friend! I'm sure we can all be nice to each other and ask _nicely_ about this Multiverse and how we can go home soon! I'm sure Papy already misses me, and Ink might reach the limit soon without Error to stop him! And as much as you don't like him, I'm sure Dream wants you to come home, too! As well as your brother, Horror!"_ _

__They all fell silent, the mood turning somber. A few minutes passed in thoughtful silence, introspective and tainted with worry._ _

__"We gotta pick up the pace. Find somewhere to hide for the night." Horror finally spoke, voice rasping softly._ _

__Cross, and Killer suddenly teleported back into the group. "Did you say somewhere to camp for the night?" Killer asked in his most comedic voice._ _

__The others sighed. "Were you two just waiting for someone to bring that up?" Nightmare asked, unimpressed despite the conscious human staring in complete shock._ _

__Killer snickered, shit-eating grin spread wide on his face. Cross huffed. "He insisted we wait. I didn't feel like arguing anymore. We scouted a few miles ahead and found some sandstone hills, there's a few good caves. Including one kinda high up that the dragon will fit in. I don't think it can be reached from the ground, it isn't even visible unless you're high up. It'll protect us from any ambush."_ _

__"Good. Can you teleport all of us?" Nightmare questioned. Cross and Killer stared at the dragon a little nervously.  
"Are ya sure, Boss?" Killer asked worriedly._ _

__Nightmare closed his socket and grinned. Then he looked at the dragon, who glared.  
"I'm sure."_ _

__Cross stiffened, like the loyal right-hand he was. Killer groaned, then complained. "I ain't goin' near that thing. You go ahead and get dusted, Cross. I'm taking everyone else."_ _

__He went and grabbed the horses and riders, then vanished. The dragon flinched, then roared._ _

___Where is my Rider?!!_  
Cross jumped, then steeled his nerves and grabbed a tail spike, disappearing with the huge beast._ _

__Second later, Killer reappeared with a frightened look on his face, then teleported the rest of the gang._ _

__The scene was chaotic. Cross held the horses reins in one hand while the other was held up, forcing the frantically clawing dragon away with blue magic whilst sweating from the strain._ _

__"Cross! Let her go, she's just trying to reach her human friend!" Blue cried out. Cross shot Nightmare a desperate look, and he nodded quickly._ _

__Dust managed to grab the animals that screamed in terror while Cross collapsed, unleashing the beast._ _

__She charged over, sliding as she arrived at the panicking horses, snarling at Dust with smoke billowing from her mouth and nostrils. Dust glared back, left eyesocket smoking._ _

__Blue inserted himself between the two, negotiating with the dragon. "Let's calm down, okay? No one is hurt, it was just teleportation. We are trying to stay safe and keep your humans safe. See? Nothing happened!"_ _

__The dragon eyed Blueberry distrustfully, sniffing the younger human over, then wrinkling her nose at the older one.  
_Who poisoned the old one?!__ _

__Blue's eyelights died, then he recovered and called out to Killer. "Killer! Is that knife poisonous??" He pulled it out and shrugged. "Like hell if I know."_ _

__Dust opened his free hand, gesturing. "Give it. I can detect poison." Killer shrugged yet again and handed it over. Dust recoiled, then took it hesitantly. He roughly handed the reins to Blue, who muttered. "Hey!"_ _

__"Dude, I don't know what's up with this world, but there's magic somehow in this blade." He looked up at Nightmare, who blinked._ _

__Error then sighed loudly.  
"Let's take this inside." He spoke impatiently.  
The rest all hesitated, then agreed._ _

__They quickly arrived inside a dry cavern, sighing in relief at the familiar atmosphere of something underground and enclosed._ _

__"It's kinda like Waterfall in here." Blue commented. They all froze, then chuckled.  
"I hadn't thought of that." Dust smiled.  
"It's kinda drier, but it kinda is." Horror added pleasantly.  
Nightmare shrugged, grinning anyway as Error rolled his eyelights and pretended not to smile._ _

__They sat the mysterious humans in front of the dragon, all staring at each other tensely, as the one she was protecting was waking._ _

__"Who... what are you?" He asked._ _

__"Your name is Eragon, correct?" Nightmare ignored his question.  
He immediately stiffened. "Yes. Who are you?"_ _

__Blue held up his hand, shooting Nightmare a look, who glared but didn't pursue.  
"I'm Blueberry! But you can call me Blue! We're skeleton monsters from another Multiverse!"  
"Actually." Nightmare interrupted him.  
"I do not believe this is a Multiverse. I sense no AU'S or any equivalent. Just one vast world with more negativity than our entire Multiverse."_ _

__They all leaned back from him.  
"Oh shit, no wonder you've been nice today." Killer commented.  
Error furrowed his non-existent eyebrows.  
"That means it's completely imbalanced here."  
"Yes. It is." The goopy skeleton leaned back, grinning. "It's quite delicious. I almost want to see Dream react to this place."_ _

__"Holy crap, it's so bad you wanna bring the sunshiny bastard here?" Dust questioned. Nightmare only grinned wider._ _

__Blue scoffed. "Okay. But we're off topic now. We were introducing ourselves?"  
Nightmare sat back up. "Very well."  
Then he stood, tentacles moving around slowly and menacingly._ _

__"I am Nightmare, King of Negativity, Lord of Darkness, and Guardian of nightmares."  
"Showoff." Horror muttered. Nightmare glared. "What was that?!"  
"Nothin', Boss."_ _

__Blue banged his skull into the cave wall. "Can you stop trying to scare the humans and dragon?? For _ **one second?!**_ "_ _

__Everyone else gave him a look. Blueberry let out an exasperated groan.  
"Forgive them, they're just flashy." He explained to the strangers irritably._ _

__Killer leapt to his feet. "Oh you call that flashy?? You think that's flashy?! Here's motherfuckin' flashy!!"  
"Shut up, Killer." Dust ordered boredly. He went ignored as Killer summoned a half of knives, black and glowing red. He stabbed them into the floor and it too, turned red._ _

__Then Dust roughly tugged him back into a seat. "Calm the fuck down, you hyperactive shit."  
Killer paused, then swung his fist into Dust's face. It landed with a hollow clank, and Dust yelled.  
"SON OF A BITCH!"_ _

__"Take it outside and no Blasters Dust, no knives Killer." Nightmare spoke in monotone. Both immediately teleported, and their scuffle could be heard in the distance.  
Blueberry groaned into his hands.  
"We're off to _such_ a great start, aren't we?" He moaned into his gloves._ _

__"What kind of magic was that? They didn't even use words of power??" Eragon questioned nervously._ _

__The others raised their skulls in confusion.  
"Words of power?" Horror asked.  
"What is that?" Cross elaborated.  
The humans stared at them incredulously._ _

__Blue coughed into his hand. "Listen, humans. We aren't from this world. We had our own homes and… worlds, and we were thrown into something that brought us here. We want to go home. Clearly magic works differently here than our Multiverse, and I think it may take a while to understand each other. I think we are lucky that our worlds do have similarities, like the language we currently speak. And the existence of _some_ magic." He explained best he could._ _

__Error sighed.  
"You have a point, Blue. I want to add that it might not be possible."  
Cross sat up straight, Horror stood, Blue blinked, and Nightmare faced Error demanding, "What do you mean?!"_ _

__"I mean, we fell through the damn Void. Now Ink said he could bring us back, but he said a few years. If I'm not there, destroying AU'S, he's gonna overfill it in about one."_ _

__A few choking gasps. "B-but my brother is still there!" Blueberry stuttered.  
"And mine!" Horror whined.  
Error looked away._ _

__"I already tried to open a portal back, but I can only do windows. They're celebrating our damn absence."  
He smirked a little. "Ink looked like your bro damn near killed him, tho."_ _

__Blue looked crestfallen, staring at the ground. Nightmare gave him a worried look as the others grew uncomfortable._ _

__"I need... a moment, please." Blue stood up and hurried to the cave entrance, leaping out to fall more than thirty feet. Nightmare hesitated, giving the others a little glare, then followed._ _

__Error had a shell-shocked look on his face, realizing he was the one hurt Berry.  
He started glitching harder.  
"8lûë, Ī [)ìdπ'+ m€ãπ +ø hü®+ ¥∅ū…"_ _

__"Cross?" Horror asked slowly, not looking away from the glitch.  
"Hm?"  
"The chocolate." He ordered._ _

__After a pause, Cross gave in and pulled a bar out of his inventory regretfully.  
"Don't let him waste it. Chocolate's a delicacy now."_ _

__Horror hummed as the other handed over the goods. He stood up and opened the bar, breaking off a piece and waving it before Error's face._ _

__"Error. S'not your fault. Blue ain't mad at ya. He's mad at Ink. Blame the rainbow squid, not yourself."  
"Ì ¢āπ'+ [)∅ @ dámπ +hïπg ®îgh+, Í'm @ wø®+h|€$$, ₱ä+h€+ì¢ G|ï+¢h!"  
"Error!" Horror pressed, grabbing the darker skeleton's shoulder._ _

__Error jumped, glitching from the contact and suddenly stringing Horror up to the opposite wall, clawing his sockets while his strings glowed with nervous energy and power.  
"[)∅Π'+ +ØÜ©H /\/\€¡!¡"_ _

__His namesake filled his red sockets.  
"Error! It's me! Ink isn't here! He's not here! He can't hurt you here!" Cross waved in front of his face, holding chocolate Horror dropped._ _

__"Have some chocolate, you'll calm down!"  
Suddenly, the quiet human they captured earlier spoke up.  
"Tell him to breathe. Slowly. In and out. He's having a panic attack.. I think."_ _

__Cross took the advice, willing to take anything at this point. Error started calming down, eyesockets clearing up a little._ _

__His red and yellow phalanges found the chocolate bar, slowly grabbing it and tugging it away. The glitchy skeleton then put it to his teeth and started licking it gently._ _

__The strings released Horror, and he slumped to the floor, not even noticing the staliticite sticking out of his hole now._ _

__The one named Eragon choked. "You have a hole in your..."  
Horror looked at the human, perplexed.  
"You have a rock sticking out of your hole." Cross explained.  
"Oh." Horror reached up, finding it and pulling it out. The tip was covered in red.  
"Horror?!" Cross was alarmed. The creepy skeleton noticed the color. His sockets widened._ _

__He abruptly reached inside his hole and pulled out a ketchup bottle. Cross facepalmed loudly while Horror gasped.  
"No… that was a special edition..."_ _

__Then, with a Determined gleam in his eyelights, Horror started licking the sharp tip of the rock. His sockets closed in bliss.  
"Good as I remember." He muttered happily. He proceeded to drink the ketchup from the puncture point._ _

__Cross snirked. "You kept ketchup in there?"  
"Yah. Deluxe. AU it came from doesn't even exist anymore."  
"Seriously? Ouch. Really bad choice, bud."  
He glared at the monochrome. "Piss off, yah religious icon."  
"Fuck you, mentally challenged cripple."  
"Zebra."  
"Pedophile."  
"Half-human."  
"Anorexic."  
"Homeless."  
That hit a nerve. Cross glared harder. Horror grinned humorlessly._ _

__Then Error mumbled something.  
"What?" Horror switched topics cleverly._ _

__Error blinked, then focused on him.  
"We aren't gonna be able to go back home, Horror."_ _

__They stared at each other, then Horror huffed. He turned away, hiding his crushing sorrow well.  
"I'm gonna go to sleep." He muttered, clearly more hurt than he let on._ _

__The human bonded with the dragon, Eragon, actually seemed to understand. So did the other._ _

__Then the others returned. Blueberry showed signs of recent tears, Nightmare subtly comforting him as Killer and Dust were quiet._ _

__The two genocidal skeletons carried sticks and wood, dropping it in a pile near the entrance while Dust lit it with a spark of his magic._ _

__Soon, the air was full of fire crackling and nothing else. They watched the flames spit and sizzle. The mood was depressive._ _

__"Horror, do you have anything we can share? That isn't human flesh?" Dust asked, his voice low.  
The other rolled over to face them. A few red tears pricked the corners of his sockets._ _

__"Yea. I got a deer I snatched an hour before we fell in the Void." He mumbled. He pulled it out of his inventory, a sack of meat._ _

__The others recoiled in disgust, but then Horror turned his blank gaze to Blueberry.  
"Your emergency cooking supplies would come in handy right now."_ _

__The normally chipper skeleton sighed wearily.  
"I guess they would." And reached into his subspace, pulling out a portable cooking set and more._ _

__With a low chuckle, Blue spoke up. "I can't believe I'm using my emergency taco ingredients. I never thought the day would come."_ _

__He smiled half-heartedly at the humans. "Have you ever had tacos before?"  
They shook their heads.  
"I've never heard of those." Eragon explained._ _

__Blue froze in disbelief momentarily, then reanimated. "I need to show you the glory of tacos, then!" He piped up with partly forced enthusiasm._ _

__"Maybe you can tell us about your world." Error offered them as the humans inched closer.  
"And we'll try to explain ours."_ _

__"Maybe start with names." Dust chuckled without much joy.  
"I'm Eragon, he's Brom, and this is my dragon, Saphira."  
"Murtaugh."_ _

__"What, do you own her or something?" Killer asked. Saphira responded with a weird grinding warbling growl.  
"No! We're Rider and dragon. I'm a Rider."_ _

__And thus began the long conversation of Alagaësia and later, the Underverse._ _

__

__Half of the Bad Sanses were jolted awake by an unexpected roar, which seemed to wake Eragon as well._ _

__Error was already up, as he didn't sleep. He was holding the elderly man named Brom in place as he convulsed on the floor._ _

__Blueberry rushed up and held his hand to the human's forehead before Eragon could. "Oh, he's hot. He's very hot." He muttered worriedly._ _

__Eragon ordered Murtaugh to get water and cloth as Blue tried sending healing magic into the old man._ _

__Error shared a look with Cross and Nightmare. They knew the human was going to die. They couldn't heal poison. Whenever one of their teammates got poisoned, they were taken to Doc Sans._ _

__That was in an entirely different Multiverse. Brom was going to die. The human suddenly woke, staring at Eragon._ _

__"You! Bring me the wineskin!"  
"Brom? You shouldn't drink wine; it'll only make you worse."  
"Bring it, boy- just bring it…"  
"I'll be right back-" "Here." Dust already found it, smelling the alcohol inside._ _

__Eragon took it and kneeled in front of his teacher.  
"I have the wine."  
"Good…" He weakly lifted one of his arms. "Now… wash my right hand with it."  
"What-" "No questions! I haven't time."_ _

__Confused, the boy complied, rubbing the old man's hand vigorously.  
"More."_ _

__The others moved away, leaving the two alone while listening, only Nightmare and Blue remaining, one standing there while the other kept sending his green healing magic into the human frantically._ _

__A brown dye started washing off his palm. Eragon started scrubbing harder, then froze when he saw a shimmering mark much like his own._ _

__Given what he explained about that mark, it meant he was a Rider. Blue glanced at Nightmare for confirmation, who only widened his socket._ _

__"You're a Rider?" Eragon breathed.  
"Once upon a time that was true…but no more. When I was young… younger than you are now, I was chosen…chosen by the Riders to join their ranks. While they trained me, I became friends with another apprentice… Morzan, before he was a Forsworn."  
Eragon gasped at this. Didn't he say that was over a few hundred years ago? How old was this Human?_ _

__"But then he betrayed us to Galbatorix… and in the fighting at Dorú Areaba - Vroengard's city - my young dragon was killed. Her name…was Saphira."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Eragon whispered.  
"Because…there was no need to." Brom told him as he struggled to breathe, clenching his fists. Blue was shaking his skull, holding back tears._ _

__"I am old, Eragon… so old. Though my dragon was killed, my life has been longer than most. You don't know what it is to reach my age, look back, and realize that you don't remember much of it; then to look ahead and know that many years still lie ahead of you… After all this time I still grieve for my Saphira… and hate Galbatorix for what he tore from me." He leaned forward for a moment, eyes bulging as he insisted feverishly.  
"Don't let that happen to you. Don't! Guard Saphira with your life, for without her it's hardly worth living."  
"You shouldn't talk like this. Nothing's going to happen to her." Eragon's voice cracked._ _

__He turned his head to the side. "Perhaps I am rambling." He blindly passed his gaze over the others near the entrance of the cave and Nightmare before refocusing on Eragon.  
"Eragon! I cannot last much longer. This… this is a grievous wound; it saps my strength. I have not the energy to fight it…" "But I healed it, Human. I healed you..."  
"Before I go, will you take my blessing?"_ _

__Blue started crying for real at that, Eragon close behind.  
"Everything's will be all right. You don't have to do this."  
"It is the way of things… I must. Will you take my blessing?"  
Eragon dipped his head, tears flowing. The older one weakly reached up and gripped his brow.  
"Then I give it to you. May the coming years bring you great happiness." Then weakly motioned he draw nearer. Eragon complied._ _

__His whispers were loud to the skeletons, Nightmare and Blue hearing the strange words, then only Blueberry hearing their meaning, which he pretended not to hear after staring at Nightmare for a long moment._ _

__Then Brom tilted his head to stare blindly at the ceiling. "And now, for the greatest adventure of all…"_ _

__Blue and Eragon broke down, skeleton throwing himself into Nightmare for some kind of comfort. The goopy one sighed, then guided him to the entrance, where he handed him to Error, the other glitching and glaring with a WTF?! face.  
Nightmare ignored him and retreated back into the darkness, standing by the humans._ _

__"I can take his pain away." He murmured. Eragon whipped his tear-streaked face up.  
"I can only take his pain. I cannot do anything else."  
The human nodded shakily._ _

__The King of Negativity rested a hand on Brom's forehead, a purple glow emanating from it and into the skin. Then his face relaxed, peaceful._ _

__Nightmare walked away quietly, his tentacles still for once. He glanced at the others, their faces ranging from shocked, confused, and depressed._ _

__"I have more than enough negativity to give one little gift." He explained without meeting their eyelights/eyes._ _

__Truth be told, he felt a little sympathetic. There was so much negativity here. At first he loved it, but quickly Nightmare felt a tugging on his Soul._ _

__It was too much. This place might not be his world, but it was completely out of balance. It was ingrained into the core of his being to keep a balance, even after all this time trying to upset it._ _

__It put a lot of things into perspective.  
So now Nightmare had some time to reflect while Eragon mourned Brom._ _

__That old man was his father. He knew. He knew what a father's blessing was, and Brom had given it to him desperately whilst lying on his deathbed._ _

__

___ **Stydja unin mor'ranr, Shur'tugal.** _ _ _

__The mysterious words echoed through his mind, and Nightmare sat up. Error glanced at him in confusion, like he heard it as well. But unlike the glitchy skeleton, Nightmare somehow knew the meaning behind the words._ _

__And Error could tell. Nightmare quietly spoke, loud enough just for the skeletons to hear.  
"Rest in peace, Dragon Rider." _ _

__The others perked up temporarily, then settled back down as it set in. Error pulled up a holographic keyboard and screen, typing the words he had seen in his mind and the translation Nightmare miraculously had._ _

__Which brought up a good question.  
Why did Nightmare know this language?  
He couldn't think of anything.  
After a while he gave up, tired of thinking._ _

__Instead, he stretched out his magic, and his consciousness. Blue and the other skeletons recognized his magic and were unbothered, but the human Murtaugh immediately tensed and blocked his mind. Nightmare wasn't trying to pry in there, that was unnecessary.. Unless he had something to hide… or it was natural for minds to read thoughts upon contact here?? Hm. The Dark one made a note of this and went on._ _

__Souls didn't seem to exist here, at least, not like he knew them. But there was energy. Lots of energy. Both magic, ethereal, and natural, mundane._ _

__And minds were much easier to see. This land, Alagaësia, was truly quite fascinating. While it had similarities to their Multiverse, it was very different as well. Some of the very laws of physics seemed to be different here._ _

__Perhaps he will pour over some books later, when he finds some. Maybe he'll get lucky, the humans here already had a history book. Hah. That's unlikely. Eragon was uneducated, Brom had to teach him to read and write._ _

__Wait, didn't he mention a book?_ _

__Well maybe Nightmare was lucky._ _

__"Murtaugh." He got up and looked at the human, who stared back, anger in his mind but his face emotionless._ _

__"I won't ask Eragon, as he is mourning. So I ask you. Where are his things? I wish to borrow that book he mentioned."_ _

__The human jerked a hand back inside the cavern. Nightmare nodded his thanks and disappeared into the depths of the cave, quiet for Eragon's sake. He found the packs, rummaging through them as silently as he could. His hand brushed across a leather cover, bound around parchment._ _

__With a satisfied smirk, he pulled out a delectably thick book and read the title.  
Domia abr Wyrda.  
Dominance of Fate._ _

__There it was again, that sudden recognition and automatic translation. Nightmare shook his skull, ignoring the fact that it was getting easier._ _

__He moved back to the entrance, leaning on the wall and opening to the first page; not before taking a moment to enjoy the craftsmanship and smell of the parchment paper and ink. He smiled a little, pleased with the idea of spending the day reading about this land's history and races._ _

__And so the morning slid into afternoon, the others gathering around Nightmare as they asked him to tell them about the world they were lost in now, of the epics of Alagaësia. He happily obliged, letting Error copy the contents of the thick book into his notes to study by himself and theorize._ _

__At one point in early evening, Eragon called out Brom's name and cried for help, a stark reminder that someone was dying with only a boy by his side. The old man had gone stiff now. He stared at Eragon one last time, smiling. He sighed, never to breathe in again._ _

__The human stood after closing those lifeless eyes, his dragon tilting back her head and roaring into the vaulting sky, a lamentation for the dead._ _

__The others were touched, though they didn't know this storyteller or the human at all. Each whispered their own words of passing, unheard in the dragon's keening._ _

__Then Eragon spoke, his voice unsteady. "We have to bury him."  
"We might be seen." Murtaugh warned, but was cut off. "I don't care!"_ _

__The other human hesitated, but Cross honored Eragon's wish, picking up the body after a glance at Nightmare. Blue picked up the sword and staff beside him, wanting to carry something._ _

__"To the top."  
"What." Dust deadpanned.  
"We can't dig a grave out of stone."  
"I can do it." _ _

__Cross just teleported, the others joining him. Eragon stumbled, wiped his eyes, fixated on the stone and waving his hand. "Moi stenr!"_ _

__The stone rippled as though it became water, then flowed like the liquid to form an empty grave, waist high walls around it. He took the body from Cross and laid it in the depression, taking the weapons from Blue and laying them in there as well. At last, he stepped back and shaped the stone back, adding a faceted spire much like a gravestone. Which he engraved with runes._ _

__

**Here Lies Brom  
Who was a Dragon Rider  
And like a father to me  
To me.  
May his name live on in glory.**

Eragon lowered his head and cried yet again, standing there. The Sanses glanced at one another and Murtaugh, then stayed for a little while longer. This was the first human funeral for most of them, so they remained.

Nightmare was the first to move. He reached over with a tentacle and wrote in elegant calligraphy the words that continued to echo in his mind, at the foot of the grave.

**__** __

_**Stydja unin mor'ranr, Shur'tugal.** _

No rain will wash those words away. They will remain forevermore. The offering prompted Error to move as well.

The glitch pulled his strings from his eyesockets, then they glowed a little brighter as they wove around the edges of the grave and outlined the spire. And there they remained, glowing softly.

Then Blueberry stirred. He placed a golden bone at the base of the grave, his blue tears dripping onto the sandstone, also glowing before fading into the rock.

Dust added a tiny Blaster skull, it's sockets dark as it will never fire a lazer. Cross added an X below Nightmare's inscription, then Killer a knife after some thought. Murtaugh stood there, not knowing what to give since everyone else had gifted something. 

The gang slowly filed off, vanishing back into the cave below with a quiet attitude once again. Many of them may be murderers, but this.. was something else. The evil humor in the air felt toxic, and they wanted it gone.

Finally, Killer quietly suggested they finish Domia abr Wyrda to pass the time. They all agreed, anything to take their minds off the intense depression in the air. Even Nightmare was sick of it. This was too much misery, this world was hell and unlike what he always believed before, he did not like it. In fact, he rather hated it.

Before they went on where they left off, Nightmare silently promised he was going to right the balance of this world.  
Unbeknownst to him, the others were quietly promising they would help Eragon any way they could, which in the end would lead to ultimately the same goal.


	3. Magic Diamond

Nightmare blinked his socket open, awake and peering at Eragon curiously. It had been ages since he witnessed a vision, and wandering the human's dreams last night, the boy definitely had one. He and the already awake Error watched as the boy made his way to the entrance and sat down, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And given the state of the world, it basically was.

He glanced around the room, finding only Cross and Blue chatting silently, discussing what they thought they could do.

Nightmare moved to Error's side, the other pausing his knitting to give him a questioning look. The Lord of Darkness spoke simply. "I want to decode more of that language in your screen."

Error nodded, putting away his tools and pulling up the story that replaced the code for Alagaësia. Nightmare studied it, speaking aloud and quietly for the glitch to take notes on.

As they worked together, the rest of the gang returned with a large deer, Murtaugh with two rabbits. Cross and Blue moved to the back of the cave so the innocent Berry didn't see them working together with upmost efficiency to skin and disassemble the animal, even taking Murtaugh's rabbits to finish for him as he and Eragon spoke.

The God of Destruction and King of Negativity put a pause on their work to listen to the humans, curious of what they could learn.

What they gathered was that the beautiful red sword Eragon carried was former property of one of the Forsworn, Morzan, named Zar'roc. They were currently short on money, Eragon wanted to sell his horse called Cadoc, as the white steed named Snowfire was Brom's and was prized. Apparently Eragon was injured in the ribs and it had gone unnoticed by the skeletons. Blue was gonna heal that as soon as he found out about it. Murtaugh believed Eragon needed a companion for the road ahead, as he was sure the Bad Sanses were going to abandon them as soon as they didn't need them anymore, a detail that actually ticked Nightmare off a little.

The conversation ended when Saphira entered, greeting Eragon and regarding everyone else, the three murderous skeletons with a hint of admiration. Then Murtaugh tended the dying fire, roasting the now skinned rabbits on sticks as the boys cleaned up and placed the fresh meat in their inventories.

Soon the food was cooked and they all gathered to eat. When they finished, Eragon explained that he and Murtaugh were going to a place called Gil'ead. Nightmare stopped him before he finished.

"You are aware that you three are my prisoners now, correct?" The skeletons shifted uncomfortably, Blue looking close to speaking out as Error stared at him curiously, as his tone suggested _something_. Saphira growled, noting that she had been included and under the full impression that she was greater than they.

Nightmare continued, grinning. "Because of that, I wish to keep you alive and in my custody. If that entails protecting you, I will do so. My soldiers will do so. In fact, keeping you healthy and intact benefits me in ways I will keep to myself. So no, don't presume we are disappearing anytime soon, especially when we are likely not going to see our homes ever again. Am I understood?"

He kept grinning as everyone realized what he was secretly suggesting. "Consider yourself lucky, I normally don't grant my prisoners such freedoms." He spread his hands out, grinning wider.

Eragon blanked for a moment, Saphira glancing at him while Murtaugh's lips twitched in attempts to not smile, guessing from his lifting mood Nightmare sensed. Eragon however, failed in that area, smiling a little before it faded immediately, crushed by his recent loss. Nightmare's gaze softened briefly at this, then it was masked once more by his now false humor.

"Understood. But I'd like to pay my respects one more time before all of us set off." Nightmare nodded, his hands folded in his lap. But when Eragon hissed in pain just outside the cave, he got up and dragged him back inside.

"You're no use injured like that. Blue, you missed an injury." Said skeleton perked up, alarmed. "I did?! He's not poisoned too, is he?!"   
"No, but he has broken ribs."

Several hisses as the others winced at the pain they knew the human was experiencing, Dust muttering, "I forgot humans were basically skeletons with meat suits."  
Killer choked at the description, wheezing at the comparison. Horror elbowed him, and he recovered, snickering while Blueberry finished healing Eragon. The human stared at him for a long moment, his face unreadable, before turning and leaving, dragon following.

Nightmare gave the boys an unimpressed look before teleporting after the human, just in time to witness an unbelievable sight.

He approached the tomb, gazing down at the seemingly sleeping face of an old man. The strings inlaid into the now crystalline grave sent a soft blue glow throughout it, highlighting Brom in an ethereal light. The X now shone a faint red, and diamond encapsulated the gifts at the base of the gravestone, protecting them for eternity, just like the human beneath them.

"You have my respects, Saphira." Nightmare murmured. She blinked at him.

 _I gave him the only gift I could. Now time will not ravage him. He can rest in peace for eternity._  
"And so he shall."


	4. Travel, Capture, and Freedom

They skeletons rode on their Gaster Blasters, save for Blue, who enjoyed riding on Cadoc while they still had the horse. They all chatted, eventually the topic of the skulls coming up with the humans, and the monsters explaining how their magic and attacks worked, Dust even demonstrating by firing one Blaster into the sky at one point. The others just lazily summoned their attacks.

Before long, they approached a small village, where the others chose to hide around the outskirts with Saphira while the humans sold Cadoc with Nightmare watching from the shadows.

Then the real journey began. Everyone started getting closer, learning more about each other and discovering shared interests. Eragon, Murtaugh, and surprisingly Killer enjoyed talking about archery with Nightmare as the humans, Killer and Horror also obsessed over hunting. Admittedly, Horror was irrefutably, the best hunter. Killer was exceptional at skinning, as well as killing, hence his name. Dust would also talk about weaknesses humans had, as well as talk about the constant war the Bad Guys had been fighting since forever back home.

In the evenings, Eragon and Murtaugh began sparring, the others watching excitedly while sometimes placing bets on the winner. It ended quickly when it became obvious that the two were perfectly matched, most battles ending in a tie. And every time they drew near a town or city, Eragon insisted he go inside, though his disguises became more and more elaborate. Nightmare of course followed him as he checked every jail they had, no doubt for the woman in his visions. After a while of this, Nightmare took him aside and explained what he knew while trying to ease the human's fears.

Often Blueberry started joining Saphira as she flew, the pair getting to know each other well as the Sans adored the flights, being able to fly higher with her than she could with Eragon, as skeletons had more resistance to the elements than humans. This prompted Horror to ask to join her too, especially when she was hunting, as they had the most fun hunting together. Killer soon warmed up to this and rode her as well, making jokes and whatnot in the expansive sky. Dust sometimes went with her too, but he mostly preferred to ride his Blaster, so he would join her while someone else was in her saddle, mostly Killer. Though when it was just the two of them, dragon and skeleton had long, introspective and deep thoughtful conversations.

Nightmare would often sit down and generally educate the humans on many subjects, mostly after hearing that Brom had been teaching Eragon battle strategies and had a strange desire to fill in that void the human left behind. Although he started giving easy ones every time Murtaugh was around after noticing his familiarity with the politics of the Empire. He could tell that Murtaugh wanted to leave his past in the past, that he was living under a dark shadow that he hated. Nightmare understood this well, but despite everything he felt something strange about that one's future. One of sorrow…

But even so, he still taught the humans about the history of his Multiverse, believing that it was most certainly doomed to die. He wanted to keep all that history alive somehow.

Error started teaching the humans, too. But he liked discussing science, technology, and the stars. At night, he sometimes brought out a telescope Blueberry had gifted him long ago and show them the sky in a whole new way. They were amazed with all of this. But most of the time, the glitch spent knitting new clothes for everyone, starting from Blueberry and himself.

Gradually, all of them had elegant clothes that fit in with the fashion of Alagaësia, though it was mostly simple and still a version of their old outfits.

In their spare time, Nightmare and Error spent it on deciphering the code left by whatever the Grey Folk were, realizing more and more about this Ancient Language and it's capabilities.

In turn, they each discovered that it didn't work properly with the skeletons. Some magics naturally didn't function. They found this by actually trying it out. On one another. And even Eragon, upon promising they'd teach him more of this language.

A spell like brisingr, fire, could be cast and be a real threat to them, but then something like Jierda or break, wouldn't do anything. In general, a spell that directed something harmful their way was dangerous, but something that affected any of the skeletons themselves had no effect.

As they traveled, it became frequently harder to stick together as soldiers patrolled the roads and guarded the bridges. It took longer than expected to scrape by the capital known as Urû'baen, but once they did, they encountered a vast plain. It was shocking to the skeletons, Nightmare and Error being the only ones to not be bothered by it as they had seen huge open spaces before, Blue being amazed because it was just an endless expanse of grass and sky, Error practically at home in it because of his familiarity with the Anti-Void.

At last, the ragtag group of monsters, humans, and dragon paused outside of Gil'ead. The city was not very pretty. It was obnoxiously rough and cruel, annoyingly loud dogs barking their heads off, everything hazed by blue smoke. A hideous stone fortress rose from it's center. Five miles beyond was the vague outline of a lake, Isenstar Lake. They turned around and broke camp two miles off. Here, they spoke.

"I'm not sure you should be the one to go into Gil'ead." Murtaugh began.  
"Why? I can disguise myself well enough." Eragon defended. "And Dormnad will want to see the gedwëy ignasia as proof that I really am a Rider."  
"Perhaps, but the Empire wants you much more than me. If I'm captured, I could eventually escape. But if you are taken, they'll drag you to the King, where you'll be in for a slow death by torture- unless you join him. Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. Those aren't houses out there; they're barracks. Going in there would be like handing yourself to the King on a gilded platter." Murtaugh finished.  
"Not to mention that would make our jobs in rescuing you much harder now, wouldn't it?" Nightmare added.

Eragon was asking Saphira for her opinion, the dragon wrapping her tail around his legs and laying by his side after Blueberry removed her saddle after riding with her today.

He eventually agreed with whatever she said. "Alright, you can go." He said reluctantly. "But if anything goes wrong, we're coming after you!"

Murtaugh laughed. "That would be fit for a legend: how a Rider and seven magical skeletons took on the King's army alone."   
"Hey, I have the right to declare war as a King myself." Nightmare scoffed.  
"And we absolutely have more than enough power to be our own army!" Error added.  
Murtaugh shook his head, grinning. "Is there anything else I should know before going?" He asked.  
"Shouldn't we rest and wait until tomorrow?" Eragon inquired back.  
"Yeah, we've been traveling all day." Killer pointed out.  
"So? We do that every day. Why should we stay any longer than we have to? The longer we stay, the greater the chance that we'll be discovered. If this Dormnad can take you to the Varden, then he needs to be found as quickly as possible. None of us should remain near Gil'ead longer than a few days."

"He's right, it's not safe. We may have considerable power and unique skills that aid us in Alagaësia, but we are almost as unfamiliar with our enemy as they of us, and they are the ones with greater numbers as well. When have we actually fought in a lasting war with hundred warriors? Never. It always consisted of small teams with extraordinary power. We are admittedly out of our element, sorry sir." Cross added to Murtaugh's point, apologizing to Nightmare.

"I'm not offended. I see the logic and admit we need our own army. The Varden are the only ones willing to fight this Galbatorix, so we need them."

Discussion over, Eragon told Murtaugh what he needed to know, who got himself ready.  
"Very well. Unless there's trouble, I'll be back within a couple of hours. Make sure there's some food left for me."  
He waved, jumping onto Tornac and riding away, Nightmare melting into the shadows to follow him.

The others began talking, waiting for Murtaugh and Nightmare's return. Eventually the topic of magic and the skeleton's strange immunity to some of it's aspects. Then Dust had a fantastic idea.

"Hey, Eragon, what was that see anyone anywhere thing on water? Something about staring at Dream??"  
"You mean draumr kópa?" The human asked while the others fell into a fit of laughter at Dust's choice of words.  
"Yeah, that one. Why don't we see if it works with us or not?"  
"Alright, I guess. I need something reflective, like water."  
"Use my cleaver, it's like a mirror!" Horror called out, tossing the huge blade over, Dust catching it easily.  
"Okay, now what?" Dust prompted.  
"Just say draumr kópa while focusing on who you want to see."  
"Okay Berry, get ready!"  
"Me?!"

Dust had already cited the words before the other could protest. Slowly, a picture formed. "Holy shit, it works! It actually works!" Dust laughed loudly, everyone else crowding in for a glimpse while Blueberry pouted.  
"At least tell me the angle!"  
"Okay, okay!" Killer shouted.  
Then they all started calling out little adjustments.  
"Turn to your right! No, left!"  
"Look up a bit!"  
But then Berry tilted his skull, staring right at them through the illusion.  
"I can actually see it." He commented.

"Wait." Eragon looked up. "It's supposed to be an invisible spell."  
"Well, I can see a little grey blur or distortion of some kind."  
The others started staring in the general direction, and started seeing it, too. Only Eragon and Saphira couldn't see anything.

_This could prove invaluable in the future._ Saphira told them. _You can tell when we might be getting spied on without our knowledge._

The skeletons all took this to heart, or Soul in their cases, so they familiarized themselves with the magic.

Error focused his attention on it, trying to store the memory, codes, and sensation of the spell. It wouldn't do very well if they were spied on constantly. He'd notice it, along with everyone else.

Then Blueberry grinned at the illusion, which caused the others to start asking what he was doing.

"I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL MWEH HEH HEH!!" He yelled, lunging at the faint distortion with a manic smile. Dust ended up throwing it across the campsite in the jumpscare, the cleaver embedding itself into a tree on the far side. Then they all laughed.

Blue went over to grab the blade, yanking on it once, then staring back at Dust in surprise, the other shrugging.  
Berry gave it another wrench, and it came free with a loud crack from the wood. They all chuckled, a few wood chips hanging off the knife as Blue returned it to Horror, who glared at it distastefully.  
"Coverin' it with bark 'n sap." He grumbled as he started cleaning it.  
This produced a few chuckles and gave Cross an idea.

"Hey, the humans have been practicing their battle skills and improving with each other this past month. We've only watched them. Maybe we should train a little? So we don't fall out of practice?"

Killer scoffed. "Of course you'd say that."  
"No-no-no, he has a point. We never know when we're gonna get in a big fight. We don't wanna be slacking that much. This may be a permanent vacay from the Multiverse, but we aren't out of the woods yet. We don't know much about fighting here. So we should be on high alert and stuff." Dust spoke.  
"And you wanna practice our Magic right next to enemy territory?" Error questioned.

Cross shook his skull. "No, I was only making a suggestion."  
"You know what? We can still do little things. Cross, do that knife trick you used to do every morning!" Dust told him. Monochrome skeleton scoffed. "It's not a trick; it's an exercise."  
"Just do the thing! Eragon and Saphira haven't seen it yet!"  
"Fine!"

Cross pulled out his gigantic knife, and started juggling it boredly. Eragon stared, even Saphira seemed a little perplexed at the increasingly dangerous and dramatic maneuvers Cross started pulling off, to the point where he was jumping in the air to do flips and general circusy looking sorts of tricks, before landing hard with the tip impaling the earth, sharp edge facing outward.

Eragon leaned forward. "How do you even lift that so easily?" Cross deadpanned, then just offered the human to hold it. Eragon took it by the handle, the tip immediately hitting the ground as his eyes bulged at the weight.  
"How do you move so fast holding this?!" Cross shrugged, then Error answered the question.

"We've noticed that the humans in Alagaësia, namely from observing you and Murtaugh, are weaker in physical strength than those of our Multiverse. Also, we're generally much faster with keener senses than you. Our humans didn't have our level, either, but Alagaësia's humans are kinda.. lesser. No offense, Eragon."

"Seriously?" The Rider groaned.  
"Yep. Here, we're practically gods. But back home was kinda shit, if you recall. Everything was a constant fight."  
"Well, we're almost. Error and Nightmare are literal gods here, Boss because of the misery here."  
"Nightmare is always a god in my book." Cross muttered.  
"Oh, just go date him already!" Killer yelled at him. Cross blushed purple. "Dude, I am not interested in Boss like that!"  
"Admit it, you goddamn tsundere!" Horror barked with laughter.  
"I'll admit when Blue and Error kiss!" Cross yelled back, entire skull glowing purple.  
Now Blueberry stuttered, turning his namesake as Error's face lit up yellow and glitched.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Eragon said, "But you're all men..?"  
Then it all fell apart.

Error just started chanting nope and glitching crazily as he walked away, Blue pulling his shirt over his skull and screaming quietly to himself as Horror and Killer shrieked with laughter, Cross faceplanting while muttering he wanted to kill himself while Dust snickered insanely.

Dust was the one who recovered the fastest.  
"Gender is kind of meaningless for monsters, we love whoever we will, 'cause the Soul wants what it wants. There's no telling it what to do, and those anti gay and lesbian things humans do is a load of shit."

"How would that even..??"  
 _How would same-sex lovers mate?_ Saphira questioned. Dust blushed, not expecting that question. Then he shook his skull.  
"It works differently for monsters." He hoped that would explain it for her.  
Saphira stared at him a little longer, then relented.  
"Jesus." Dust muttered. "Just throw subtlety out the fuckin' window."

Then Cross stood up straight, his movement loud. Nightmare was back, staring back at Gil'ead, probably waiting for Murtaugh. Shortly after everyone quieted down, a single horse departed from the city, galloping at full speed.

He rode at breakneck speed the entire time, until he arrived and leapt off his horse. Everyone had their weapons out, alarmed.  
"Why did you start running like that?" Nightmare questioned.  
"What's up with you?" Killer added.  
"Anyone follow me from Gil'ead?"  
"No, you just ran like you were bout to die." Horror told him.  
"Good. Let me eat before I explain. I'm starving." He grabbed one of the bowls and began gobbling down the food.

"Was it that stranger that recognized you?" Nightmare pressed. Murtaugh nodded while shoveling food.  
"Oh shit." Dust remarked.  
"That can't be good news." Error had returned.  
Murtaugh spoke with his mouth full.  
"Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied it's not a trap," "He'll take us to the Varden." Nightmare finished.  
"Yeah."

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Murtaugh and Nightmare pointed west. Skeleton spoke. "A hill past the road. It's not very fit for ambush, but I'd say we keep our guards up."

They nodded.  
"So someone recognized ya?" Horror asked the human, who nodded again.  
"It's a rather simple thing, but all the more deadly because of it."  
"Yes. He seemed… talkative. I take it he'll spill what he saw?"  
Murtaugh laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh.  
"It's not a question of whether he'd tell, but whom. If word of this reaches the wrong ears, we'll be in trouble."

This was certainly frustrating. The Guardian of Negativity sighed, sitting down. The rest of the group followed suit.  
Eragon spoke again. "We can at least count on being safe until morning, and by then, if all goes well, we'll be leaving with Dormnad."   
Now Murtaugh shook his head.  
"No, only you will accompany him. As I said before, I won't go to the Varden."

This earned a few hurt looks and glares. "But why..?" Blue muttered unhappily.  
Nightmare seemed lost in thought, sharing a look with Error before the pair started thinking.

Then Error blinked, clapping for everyone's attention. "You should go to sleep. I'll keep watch as usual. I think us skeletons should sleep in the trees tonight, just so we don't leave too many tracks and arise suspicion when we leave on the Blasters."  
Everyone eventually agreed, because they knew sleeping in trees meant Error's hammocks. And those were amazing.

….

Dawn wasn't far off when Eragon awoke, following Nightmare as they and Error felt something off. The glitch went into the tree the goopy one swung from, whispering quietly.  
"You hear it too, don't you?" Black boned skeleton asked him.  
"Yes. We have visitors. Should we kill them? Or capture them? I sense something with great power."  
"I can smell whatever's here. It smells disgusting." Horror spoke up from a lower branch.  
"And horses." Error added, watching Eragon wake Murtaugh, who reacted a little violently before realizing it was just him.

Suddenly, whatever was there encircled the camp. "Shit shit shit shit." Dust whispered frantically. "Papyrus, tell me what you see." He added in an even quieter tone.  
"Chara says they're like huge ogres with ram horns." Cross whispered to Nightmare before Dust relayed. "Ten of them, they're setting up for an ambush."

"Well their ambush is about to get ambushed." Killer pulled out two knives.  
"Wait." Nightmare ordered. They froze, every one of them ready.

Then one of the creatures stepped out of the trees, yelling like he was imitating a dragon. The lone warrior was literally exploded by Eragon as the rest of them charged from behind.

The ugly creatures hit the humans just as the skeletons hit the ground with several yells. Nightmare and Error sat back and watched as the others ran forward, cutting the enemy down.

Suddenly Eragon called out. "Fly, Saphira!" Right before he was knocked out by one of the creatures. It was at this moment that that a) these were the Urgals Nightmare had heard of and b) they were here to capture Eragon.  
Nightmare roared with Saphira, actually matching her in tone.  
 **"THAT'S MY PRISONER, NOT YOURS!"**

Everyone froze momentarily, mostly shocked as Nightmare began angrily chasing after the Urgal that kidnapped Eragon. Error ordered the others to conserve their strength and use basic attacks to eliminate the rest before following.

Unfortunately the Urgal slipped into Gil'ead, a sea of soldiers and more of the towering brutes coming out of hiding and blocking the way. Error yanked on his strings, but Nightmare grabbed his arm, causing the other to glitch.  
"We're inexperienced here, it's unwise to challenge this many until we know how to fight in these situations. Fall back."  
"But Eragon-"  
"Fall. Back." The goopy one growled, glaring at the enemy while his tentacles waved angrily.

They teleported back to the scene of the ambush, seeing that the others had dealt with the beasts easily.  
"They have a small army. A full-frontal assault isn't a good idea, we need to find Eragon and leave as soon as possible; I sense something dark in that place and it is not on our side." Nightmare informed his boys.

"How dark?" Dust asked flatly.  
"Me, back in the old days." Nightmare responded curtly.  
"Me when I was still insane." Error added, having noticed it too.  
The rest of the team blanched, for these two to make that comparison meant it was a great evil indeed.  
"What's the plan?" Cross piped up, always thinking of their duties.

"We sneak in, but later. Right now we need to get out of here and hide." Error began, facing the rapidly approaching enemy.  
"How do we outpace them?? Those look to be Kull!" Murtaugh yelled.  
"Well it doesn't look like they can fly now, does it?" Dust rebuked. Murtaugh paled, obviously thinking they were about to abandon him.

The other skeletons caught on quickly, Nightmare putting together a plan. "Alright, Dust, Cross, you carry the horses on your Blasters. Saphira, are you willing to let Murtaugh ride you?"  
 _Yes, but who will carry the little blue one?_  
"I'll take Blueberry." Error told her.  
"Alright, human. Get on the dragon and take off immediately. The horses will be safe."  
Murtaugh nodded, scrambling up Saphira's scaly sides and adjusting himself in her saddle like his life depended on speed, which it technically did.

Everyone else teleported atop their Blasters, holding the animals in place on the smooth skulls while the entire company shot up into the evening sky.  
After a sharp order from Nightmare, they hovered above Saphira so they wouldn't be seen. It was better they remain as hidden as possible, their existence and capabilities were still largely unknown to the Empire, and they wanted to keep it that way.

They eventually found a secluded spot east of Gil'ead, too far away to see the town from the ground. They set up camp, picketing the horses and eating in silence.

"Will Eragon be okay?" Blue broke the tension with his bright, worried voice.  
"By my understanding, they will drug him and try to send him to Urû'baen as quickly as possible. But it will take a while to mobilize their forces to do that. So we have time to come up with a rescue." Nightmare explained calmly, interlacing his fingers as spat out the facts.  
"Is this where we reveal ourselves for real, then? Teach the Empire to fear us?" Killer inquired while playing with his knives.  
"No. I'd prefer to do that in a setting where we can see their full might as well. This mission shall be quick, and mostly in secret. Murtaugh, you know the layout of Gil'ead, correct?"  
The human nodded.  
"Let's start reviewing it together, starting with where they'd most likely keep Eragon."

They went to sleep that night, Nightmare staying up with Error so they'd be ready for any surprises. They chatted quietly, discussing what they should do next over a map of Alagaësia as well as practicing the Ancient Language they had been learning in secret more than everyone else. They had wanted to use spells, they were an advantage they saw as useful.  
But shockingly, Horror woke up and grinned at them.

"I've been trying to use that enchanting stuff to improve my axe." He spoke softly, bringing the crude weapon into the light.  
"How so?" Nightmare asked.  
"He's been studying different parts of the code, as hard as it is for him." Error told him.  
Nightmare was rather impressed. "Well, what have you done so far? And what inspired you to do this?"  
The creepy skeleton twirled his axe while sitting up. "I had a thought one day.. what if that magic could heal... me?" His hand reached up and gripped the edge of his hole absentmindedly.  
"And make my axe the best axe to ever exist?" He added humorously.

They sat in a circle in the darkness, seeing clearly in the black night, their eyelights casting a faint glow across each other.  
Nightmare pondered what Horror brought up.  
"Perhaps it is possible. But understand, Horror. If anyone is to fix your mental disability it will be me."  
His subordinate seemed pleased. "Honestly, I'd rather keep the hole. But if it means I can think again, I'd get rid of it in a Soulbeat."  
The other two smiled.  
"We'll try to find an option where you get to keep your cavity."  
There was a pause.

"What if I just _made_ a better axe?" Horror mumbled, staring at the weapon laying in his lap.  
"I love this thing, but she's getting old. I don't wanna accidentally break her."  
"You want to fight with a different axe?" Error asked.  
"Yeah.. Like a battle axe. My baby's never seen a long fight before. I don't know if she can take the strain... I care about Axella." He mumbled while staring off into the distance wistfully.

"Well, I'm sure the Varden has good weapons." Error suggested. Horror frowned, gripping the handle.  
"I don't want just another axe. I hafta make it myself, just like Axella. Because then it's mine."  
Error blinked, then dipped his skull. "I get it. You want it to be yours, to protect it and it to protect you."  
"And my family." Horror rasped, his lone eyelight staring right at Error, before flicking to Nightmare to give him the same look. It was touching.  
Horror was labeling them as his family.

He then yawned, stretching his arms up before standing. "I'm goin' back to sleep. Wake me when it's mornin'." And stumbled back to his sleeping bag. Error hummed, then turned to stargaze, opening the code screen for Nightmare to continue studying.  
The Guardian of Negativity mumbled the words out loud, learning more about this Ancient Language and the spells it contained.

That night, he stumbled upon a spell of invisibility, causing a wide smile to stretch itself across his face. This was going to be useful.  
He began plotting changes to their current plan of attack, involving the new spell.

And the next day, when everyone had woken, he discussed it in length, managing to not let Murtaugh hear the spell himself. His uneasiness about that human's future only grew worse as time went on. Nightmare was beginning to think Murtaugh was going to suffer terribly soon. And for once, the idea of someone else enduring agony didn't please him.  
The rest of the day was spent preparing and scouting Gil'ead.

By nightfall, they began their infiltration of the city. Murtaugh got inside fairly easily in disguise, Cross and Dust following invisibly, Dust quietly giggling half the time because he was invisible.

Nightmare went ahead to find Eragon in the prison, hiding his aura so he wouldn't alert whatever dark entity existed inside this place as he flitted across shadows, nothing more than a shadow himself.

Killer and Error remained outside the city limits in the sky with Blue, ready in case reinforcements were necessary. All of this was instead of a skeleton teleporting inside and back out with Eragon was because they were also searching for the dark entity in this place, and they knew the chances of getting attacked by this thing were exponential.

Nightmare found Eragon quickly, mainly because he had just broken out of his cell, a squad of soldiers frozen in front of him.  
Then they charged at Eragon like utter fools.

Nightmare snickered and erupted out of the shadows behind his human, scaring the daylights out of the men before stabbing them with sharpened tentacles. They collapsed, coughing up blood as two were left standing.  
But by then, Murtaugh had appeared down the hallway and shot one down, Eragon yelling to keep the last one alive.  
So the trio approached the final man, who was close to hyperventilating.

"You know I am a Rider; you've seen what he can do. If you don't answer my questions, the rest of your life will be spent in utter misery and torment. Now where's my sword- it's sheath and blade are red- and what cell is the elf in?"  
The moron kept his mouth shut.

" _Wrong answer._ " Eragon and Nightmare spoke in unison, human's hand glowing ominously as Nightmare lifted the soldier's head up with a tentacle, caressing the man's face with the slimy appendage, enticing a shiver from the victim.  
"You don't even know who I am." He spoke teasingly as Eragon scooped up a grain of sand, watching him impassively.

" **I am your worst Nightmare given form.** " He continued in a voice he often reserved for times he was going to drive someone insane.  
Deep, echoing, haunting.  
" **I am formed from pure hatred and sorrow. The one that visits you when you sleep, giving you long, sleepless nights as I chip away at your sanity. You don't want me to visit you now, do you?** "  
The human whimpered. "P-please..."  
"Answer the question." Eragon ordered, after staring uneasily at Nightmare.  
"Okay!! Okay!! Okay!! Elf is last door on the left, I don't know about your sword, it's probably the guardroom upstairs, all weapons are there!"  
Eragon nodded, but before he could waste his energy Nightmare pressed a hand on the human's forehead and let him fall to the floor.

"Did you kill him?" Murtaugh demanded as Eragon growled. "You should have spared him!"  
"He is alive, I put him to sleep. We have what we want, he is spared."  
"Oh. Well Eragon, Cross and Dust are behind me and ready to go."  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? There's an elf in the prison. I saw her! We have to rescue her. I need your help."  
"An elf…!" He started marching down the hall angrily. "This is a mistake. We should flee while we have the chance."

"Is this the woman you saw in your sleep?" Nightmare asked him quietly as the followed. Eragon nodded quickly.  
They stopped at the correct cell, Cross tossing a ring of keys over while remaining unseen. Eragon started looking around wildly, confused. He didn't notice as Dust slowly lifted a few strands of the boy's hair.  
"We discovered an invisibility spell." Nightmare explained as the door swung open.

There she was, tensing for an attack as Nightmare entered first and did not have a friendly appearance. She held her head high, regally, eyes so green they were nearly black, like her hair. Then she shook and collapsed, Nightmare catching her with his tentacles before recoiling at her faint weight.  
"She's almost as lightweight as a skeleton, she must be starved." He commented in a dull voice, shocked to his core.

"But she's beautiful!" Murtaugh gasped. Eragon shook his head. "But hurt. Can you carry her?" He asked Nightmare. He tugged her up and pressed her horizontal to his back, tentacles wrapping around her protectively. "Yes." 

Murtaugh dragged Eragon upstairs, Dust in front while Nightmare was behind, Cross watching his back. The two were still invisible, as it provided a tactical advantage.  
They arrived in the banquet room, Eragon immediately attacking some food, he must have not been eating.  
"Can someone tell Saphira to wait five more minutes?" Murtaugh asked, also informing Nightmare they were going with plan B. The entity still hadn't been spotted and soldiers were swarming. They had to draw it out.

"Why does she need to wait?" Dust asked.  
"Whatever you're planning to do, I don't think we have much time." Eragon warned.  
"Just tell her and stay out of sight!" First he directed at all of them, second at Eragon. Then Murtaugh sprinted off.  
"Cross, follow him and keep him safe."  
"But Boss-"  
"Go!"  
"Yessir!" The currently invisible monochrome skeleton took off after the human, footsteps loud on the floor.

The two came back, Murtaugh carrying a strange bow and sword, both beautifully carved and shaped. "Found these looking for Zar'roc, I assume they're the elf's."  
Said red blade appeared as Cross slid it across the floor to Eragon, who took the sword as well.  
"Let's find out if it is." He muttered, slipping the sword into the elf's sheath. It fit.  
"Now what? We can't stay here forever. Sooner or later the soldiers will find us."  
"Now, we wait. We're going to escape soon enough, it's been arranged." Murtaugh avoided talking about their plan to draw the dark entity out of hiding.

"You don't understand, there's a Shade here! If he finds us, we're doomed."  
Nightmare blinked as he recalled where he read that in Domia abr Wyrda as Murtaugh gasped.  
"A Shade! In that case, we need to leave immediately. We don't stand a chance. Tell Saphira to come immediately."   
"We still need to confirm it's a Shade." Cross explained to Eragon before he could ask why they can't teleport.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." A cold voice filled the room. Nightmare stood up stiffly, sensing the evil and chaotic magic fill the room. He spotted the source, a snow white man with blood red hair and evil, maroon eyes that immediately made Nightmare realize just how much they contrasted each other. He, black with a pale blue eyelight, the other deathly pale with dark, dark red eyes. The Shade smirked, probably noticing the same thing.

The rest of them stood up behind the King of Negativity, the other skeletons realizing they were visible again. The ghostly enemy unclasped his brooch, cape falling behind him as he drew a matching pale blade with a scratch on it.  
"My quarrel is not with you, good friend, but the _Rider_." He addressed Nightmare as an equal, clearly aware of the power that he radiated as well. The goopy one scoffed, his tentacles moving to hand the elf to Murtaugh behind him and waving angrily.  
"Unfortunately for you, I have a quarrel with you. This Rider and his dragon is my prisoner, which _you_ quite rudely stole from me. I am _very_ displeased." He thundered as Cross hefted his massive blade and Dust summoned a dozen or so sharpened bones.

There was a moment of silence as the other studied them. Then he twitchily lowered his blade. "I suppose that was my mistake." He took a semi friendly stance and spoke again, baring his filed teeth as he grinned.  
"I am Durza, Shade and partner of King Galbatorix, rightful master of the greatest kingdom of Alagaësia, the great Empire." The human king he spoke mockingly about, obviously hating him.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded from above, the whole room rattling from a heavy impact, wood and debris falling from the ceiling.

Nightmare scoffed, then introduced himself.  
"I am Nightmare. Lord of Darkness, Guardian of Negative Emotions, Keeper of nightmares and yin to the Balance of Emotion. I am the King of Negativity. I feed off of suffering, and this land of Alagaësia is quite brimming with it."

That was an introduction he hadn't used in centuries, his voice echoing with power and the humans behind him inching away as they realized exactly what he said. There were details about himself he had deliberately kept from them, and it was for good reason. Durza tilted his head, obviously hearing the intro differently as indescribably loud screeches sounded from the ceiling, long cracks appearing above them and more chunks rained down.

"If you are a king, where is your army, Lord of Darkness?"  
Nightmare chuckled.  
"One key difference between me and _your_ king is, **I like to get my hands dirty**." He stabbed his tentacles outward, all targeting the ceiling. They collided, hitting the center beam and shattering it while blue strings started worming through the gaps, waving dangerously.

Then the massive breach widened as Saphira stuck her head through and roared, the soldiers that had rushed inside devolved into chaos trying to avoid the falling debris while blue strings and magic easily kept it away from Nightmare and his boys.

"Funnily enough," Nightmare spoke calmly while his voice amplified to be heard over the damage. "This Rider and dragon have been so cooperative that I have given them some freedoms. One could say they are _loyal_ to _me_." He grinned, chuckling at the madness around him. The Shade's eyes bulged in rage, men running all over the place in a panic.

"Who's side are you on?!"  
Nightmare scowled. "I am on my own side, fool. It's about time your King realized that things are changing. The Balance of power is tipped over, and now I am here. He shall get his reckoning soon, I can see his fate." He paused as Error lowered himself into the room, an insane grin on his face as strings filled the space and caught all the soldiers like flies in a web.

"I myself, have more power than all the armies in Alagaësia combined due to Galbatorix and his reign. This land is _screaming_ in agony, and is the most negative world I have ever seen, and I have seen hundreds upon hundreds of worlds. And with my most loyal subjects and the God of Destruction with me? Not even that pitiful human who calls himself a King stands a chance. The fool has attracted the attention of the gods, and that is no small feat."

Killer teleported beside his King, grinning and holding a knife, playing with the tip.  
"Killer, would you like to send this spirit home?"  
"Fuck yes, the bastard looks like fuckin' Chara."  
"Have fun.~"

His servant squared off, holding his knives and challenging Durza, who snarled and readied his blade.  
"Cross?"  
"Yessir!"  
"Kill these incompetent excuses for warriors."  
"On it!"  
"Dust?"  
"Boss?"  
"Take our humans, the elf, and Blue with Saphira and head east. I will join you shortly."  
"Yup."

Everyone went to work while Error moved to Nightmare's side.  
"You're being showy. I thought we weren't revealing ourselves yet." He started.  
Goopy skeleton sighed. "Consider this more of an introduction, and a way to strike fear into the enemy. I doubt it will affect Galbatorix much, he reminds me of myself in my younger days. Arrogant. Egotistical. Unhinged when things don't go his way. But still smart enough to take threats seriously."  
"So he's not something to play with?" Error asked.  
"No. We don't want to anger him, this is still his world and we are inexperienced with it. He has the numbers. We must rely on his ego for now, but still make it clear that we are a new player in this game of chess that is Alagaësia."  
"We being you with us as your soldiers."  
"Would you prefer to still be just an ally instead of a part of the team? Because I still haven't introduced you as one of them, I specifically said you were on my side."  
The glitch sighed. "This isn't the Multiverse, Nightmare. This isn't Ink we're dealing with. Things have changed. I'd prefer to go back to the Anti-Void, but I'm struggling to reach it, obviously. And protecting Blueberry is my top priority. So yes, I am still your ally, except we have the same goals this time rather than similar occupations."

"You just didn't like that I wanted to turn the whole Multiverse into a miserable cesspool of agony and suffering, didn't you?"  
Error didn't answer.  
Nightmare sighed, watching Killer and Durza have a violent and blindingly fast battle to the death, mostly involving the Shade dodging bone attacks with a slightly shocked face that he hid in a grimace. Killer was toying with him.

"Killer, that's enough playing."  
Durza was thrown into the wall with blue magic.  
"Ya sure, Boss?"  
"Yes. Cross is returning from clearing out the pests, and it's high time we get moving. As for you, Durza! Tell Galbatorix to keep his grubby human hands off my prisoners. He has a Shade and his own dragons to play with, after all."

The Shade's eyes widened, then he screeched as a knife buried itself up to the hilt in his head. He spasmed, turning grey before mist enshrouded him and he disappeared.  
"I killed him!" Killer exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
Both Nightmare and Error shook their skulls.  
"No, he's no more dead than if you inflicted that wound on one of us. He'll reform later." Nightmare explained as Cross returned, dragging his now-bloodied giant knife.  
Killer frowned. "I'm still gonna say I killed him." He muttered.

They four teleported away, arriving at camp in darkness to hear Saphira panting while Dust held the reins to the horses, Eragon and Blueberry both healing injuries in the dragon's wings.

"Why is Saphira hurt?" Nightmare demanded.  
"Archers." Murtaugh explained curtly while staring suspiciously at him. Eragon and Blue were fussing over a wound in Saphira's wing, the dragon ripping a tree out of the ground and biting down on it, hard.

"What's with the face?" Killer questioned Murtaugh, who scowled.  
"You feed off of misery and suffering? My, Alagaësia must really be a buffet for you, huh?"

Nightmare immediately stiffened, his eyelight vanishing.  
"Some of us are born into things we cannot control. I did not ask for my power, status, or duty. It is a part of who I am. Once, I despised what I was. Once I was weak. But then I took control of everything, and the only one capable of opposing me is in a whole other Multiverse. Now, my motives for Alagaësia are for me to know and me alone. Does that answer your question, human?"

"Who was it that was your only enemy?" Murtaugh was now confused. Error butted in.  
"Technically, it was two people. He's talking about Dream, but Ink could fight him too. He just didn't care because Night never destroyed AU's like I did."

Now the human began to remember the war the Sanses had been fighting back home. In the heat of the moment he'd forgotten. He dipped his head, apologizing.  
"Just don't ever speak of it again." Nightmare ordered, his voice tired. Murtaugh turned away as Saphira jerked, whimpering past her self gag and knocking Blue off his feet.

Said skeleton got right back up as Eragon healed Saphira's wing. Nightmare clapped for everyone's attention. They all stood, watching expectantly.  
"We are much too close to Gil'ead and it's army after attacking their stronghold. We need to put distance between ourselves and the enemy if we are to avoid those denizens. We need to move, and quickly. Saphira, can you fly with the Elf?"

_Yes. She is the lightest being of flesh I have carried thus far._  
"Alright. You are carrying her. Murtaugh, Eragon, are the horses doing well? Can they ride for tonight?"  
"Yes. They're fine, as always." Eragon called out.  
"Good. You are riding. The rest of you, we are going to go faster than usual. Try not to get distracted and lost. Dust, Cross, I want you two up high with Saphira to keep watch over her and the elf. Try to have Papyrus and Chara help you, particularly with scouting ahead. Have I made myself clear, boys?"  
There was a general chorus of affirmation.  
"Good. We are off."

So began the brutally long walk through the night, mostly a struggle for the humans. Nightmare and Error kept a close eyesocket on Eragon and Murtaugh, seeing that they were having a bad time. Blue tried to keep the atmosphere light, but quickly got drowned out by the exhaustion.

The two skeletons riding up near Saphira gave regular reports, some of which were troubling. Groups in the far distance were assembling, their formations suspicious.

Eventually those that needed sleep had to rest. So they found a small cliff, a stream beside it. Saphira drank from it gratefully, as did the humans and horses. Then even a few of the others.  
The elf was still unconscious.

Soon, they began filling Eragon in on the details he'd missed.  
He was shocked and angry once he learned the Urgals were working for the Empire, exclaiming that the people of the Empire, but the others, including Murtaugh, crushed his hopes with the cold hard facts.

Then they decided to check the elf in case she was injured.

She was very, very hurt.  
The whole company was enraged that she was so cruelly abused, even Nightmare, despite their surprise. Blue and Eragon set to work on healing the worst of her injuries, Cross quickly joining them, then Dust after a few minutes.  
With the teamwork they healed her in minutes, but the elf still didn't wake.

Since she still refused to wake, they decided to sleep, those who didn't need to staying up and on guard for soldiers.

The next day was spent evading soldiers and hunting dogs, mostly by riding Blasters. It was hard, as the animals didn't take to it well. When they all stopped to eat and drink, they discussed their predicament.

"We can't keep up this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they're sure to overtake us." Murtaugh began pessimistically.  
"What else can we do? Teleport across Alagaësia to wherever the Varden are? Ride Saphira and the skulls to the Hadarac Desert?" Eragon shot back.  
"Maybe we can find a way to keep the horses from freakin' out on the Blasters. Then we'd be on our way just fine." Horror suggested.

Error stared at Horror with wide sockets, like he'd had a eureka moment. Killer, Eragon and Murtaugh started arguing about where they could go to escape the Empire while Nightmare faced the glitch and Blue tried to feed the elf water.

"What if I tied them down with my strings? Or under, like a sling." Error suggested to the goopy one.  
"You should give it a try. The pace we have while they ride those animals is infuriating, and better yet, we leave no tracks when using them. We would be better off."  
"I'll see about weaving something up quickly. The sooner we're off the ground, the better." Error informed the goopy skeleton.  
They exchanged nods, then Nightmare made his way to the others, who were currently discussing how to cross the Hadarac Desert. Namely the issue of water. He watched, curious at what they could come up with.

"Wait, wait, wait. What about the water table?" Cross suggested.  
"The what?" Eragon questioned, Murtaugh appearing just as confused while the others gasped.  
"Okay, so the underground below you, no matter where you stand, has an area that's always filled with water. It counts for the desert, too. That's why wells exist, they're holes dug down deep enough to access that water. There's gotta be some way to bring it up to the surface to drink, right?" Dust explained.  
"Yeah, it doesn't take a lotta magic; it's only water." Killer added.  
"Let me experiment on it." Eragon told them, moving a little ways off to test their theory.  
When he gave a thumbs up upon returning, they all applauded lightly at the good news. Then Nightmare brought up the other issue at hand.

"The horses are getting worn out. We need to give them a rest or give them up."  
At this, the humans all started speaking out hotly, incensed at the idea of leaving their treasured animals. Nightmare spread his hands.  
"I'm not done talking."  
They quieted, upset.  
"Luckily, Horror made a suggestion earlier that gave Error an idea."  
Said skeleton perked up, surprised his mind came up with something useful for once.  
"We could let them ride our Blasters, or rather, hang from them." He stared at the confused faces.  
"Error is going to make slings to tie under the skulls and around the animals, so they can be carried without panicking constantly. Because so far, I have been very annoyed dealing with them every time we need to use the Blasters to escape, and Eragon has experienced similar frustrations. So while they are being woven, Blue will be helping Error weave as the rest of us take turns guiding them, because we don't have time for them to waste constantly watching where we are. Understood? This will pay off well, I promise, boys."

Eventually they all mumbled in agreement, just wanting to sleep at this point.  
"You're dismissed." Nightmare waved them off so they could rest, knowing the next few days were going to be testing their endurance.

They quickly passed out in their individual sleeping bags and began snoring softly, Saphira humming peacefully. He touched their minds lightly with his magic, deciding to protect them from his namesake. Hard for him to do, because it was opposite of his normal skillset.

Nightmare then checked on Error, who hummed his greetings.  
"I trust you'll be fine?" He inquired softly.  
"Honestly Night, I am still grateful to be here. It was a hell of a lot worse to be dealing with that damn squid. I think you know that."  
"I'm just checking. Everyone is getting stressed. I care for my subjects… and friends."  
Error turned his skull to the side, not looking at him but pausing in his work.

"Do you still want to Corrupt the Multiverse, Nightmare?" His tear marks pulsed a little brighter as they glowed. Nightmare's tentacles curled then laid on the ground around him.  
"Do you want the truth, Error?"  
"I always want the truth."  
He sighed, staring up at the stars above.

"The second day in Alagaësia made me realize I feel sick with this extreme imbalance. I guess I still am a keeper of the Balance. I still hate Dream.. but I hate this constant negativity more. Ironic as that may seem. I want to correct it. And I can feel it in Eragon's fate. Not like that bitch that made you destroy, but.. something else. Do you understand?" He asked, a little worried.

Error was quiet for a while, thinking.  
"Yeah. I can feel it, too. You've become sensitive to certain energies here, right?"  
"Don't tell me… you have too.."  
"Yep. I've sensed things around the continent. I can sense whenever someone is near or magic is being used. And I can sense everything through my strings like they're a part of me, now. Not like antennae, but a part of me like my ribs or arms are."   
"Does this still work even after you weave them into something?"  
"I can shut it off. But if realized that it's also useful. I always know where they are now, and I've secretly been testing it, but I can teleport to wherever they are easily. No matter where they are. So can't that be used as a tracker or a form of protection?"  
"That's actually ingenious, Error."  
"That's not all. I've found I can store energy in them, kinda like how Eragon can with those gems and all, but better. In fact."

Error pulled out a beautifully weaved blue bracelet of strings. "I've been storing as much as I can safely spare into this. I was thinking I'd give it to Eragon for when he needs it. I have a feeling he will eventually need it."

Nightmare reached out and touched it, physically and mentally. It was a truly enormous amount of energy. He compared it with the ring Eragon wore all the time, Aren. It was only a fraction compared to the bracelet.

"If he gets his jewels taken for whatever reason, he'd be able to use this, because no one would suspect it to be a store of energy." Error continued.

Nightmare stared at it. Then lifted his gaze to the glitchy skeleton.  
"I'll help you. I've been under the same impression. That, and something terrible is going to befall Murtaugh."  
"I know. I can tell he's already had a tortured past. I think he might have something in common with you, Nightmare. I'm just not sure _what_."  
Nightmare hummed. "I guess we'll have to find out."  
"Yeah."

They both fell silent, one knitting quietly as the other started watching the stars. In their little bubble of peace, the two skeletons of the Yin side relaxed in one another's presence, waiting for the sun.


	5. Traveling to the Desert

The gang woke up early in the morning, having wasted so much time on just sleeping. They prepared themselves for another hard day trekking, Eragon mentioning the possibility of the elf developing sores from Saphira's scales.  
"Okay. I'll have her ride my Blaster today." Dust offered.  
Problem fixed as easily as it came up, it was agreed that Cross would guide Error's Blaster as he and Blue rode and knitted.

The day went by slowly, everyone following the horses as they galloped through the land, their humans beginning to show signs of fatigue. When Eragon and Murtaugh dismounted to run on foot so the horses could 'rest', Nightmare forced them to ride the Blasters instead while Cross and Horror ran at a leisurely pace.  
The only stops that day were to let the steeds eat and drink; this only happened twice.

Infuriatingly enough, while they had certainly evaded the soldiers from Gil'ead, new soldiers took their place as somehow word had traveled faster than they. Two times, they nearly walked into an ambush, but Horror and Saphira scented the men on the trail. After the second one, they just abandoned the trail.

Through some sense of urgency, the company of skeletons, dragon and humans kept going through the night, then Murtaugh pointed ahead of them.  
"There's a town, Bullridge, some leagues ahead that we must bypass. They're sure to have soldiers watching for us. We should try to slip past them while it's dark."   
This earned some nods and affirmative grunts from the rest of them, no one bringing up the invisibility spells, because of how they'd failed right as Durza appeared.

Three hours later they spotted the lanterns, soldiers patrolling between watch-fires that littered the town. Eragon and Murtaugh dismounted, then Nightmare forced them to ride the skulls up high and out of sight while Cross and Horror led the equines in a wide detour around Bullridge while they watched carefully as to not run into an encampment.

Afterwards as the day broke, they found a hill and glanced around. A huge river, called Ramr, _strong_ river, flowed in from the right down to the left. It was definitely a big river.  
Finally relaxing, the company of multiple species hunted down a stand of junipers and rested, Error and Nightmare watching over them again, despite the King of Negativity wanting to sleep a little.

As the last traces of daylight left the sky, the team woke up, weary and aching yet rested. Eragon started looking worriedly at the elf, Saphira making small distressed noises.

He started voicing his concerns about her, how it had been three days since her rescue, yet she hadn't woken up.  
Nightmare shifted around, aware of her plight, if not how serious it was.  
"It's a self-induced coma from what I can tell. I can't say I know why, I'm a little concerned about it. It's possible she believes she is not safe yet; after all, I was the last thing she saw. I'm aware that I don't look very... _inviting_. Aside from that, she may be poisoned and is extending her life. That's the worst-case scenario, though."

On that worrying note, they strode through the hills, everyone on foot this time. They avoided the tops of the hills for fear of being seen, despite all of the skeletons having bright glowing eyelights and in Error and Killer having other glowing parts.  
However, they reached the Ramr without incident.

After searching for a way to cross, they gave up and flew over, the horses going hysterical yet again, whinnying and trying to bolt off the skulls as blue magic held them down.

Soon enough they were walking again, continuing through the progressively scraggly shrubbery till it too, gave way to sand.  
This; was the Hadarac Desert.


	6. Desert travel, A bath, A dream, and leaving the Hradrac

"It's like… brown snow." Blueberry commented first. Killer giggled while Dust added; "But worse. It's gritty and gets in your joints; and it's so nasty."

"I don't think you've ever had a sand bath." Error told him.  
"What, and you have?"  
"I have, they're very nice."  
There was a silence.

"Welp, that's something you don't hear everyday!" Killer said loudly.

After that comment, the company of 9 and 2 horses made themselves comfortable in the shadow of a dune, crooning happily as she stretched. The others fell asleep quickly, even Nightmare decided to rest, his mind wandering the land of Alagaësia as he slept.

Error made small talk with Saphira about deserts he'd seen and enjoyed before, the conversation slowly waning into silence.

"Sleep, Saphira." He ordered gently.  
_I'm keeping watch for danger._  
"Yes, but I have that covered. I don't need sleep, but you do."  
_I don't need sleep like the others do!_  
"Yes you do. Don't pull that argument with me, Nightmare did the same thing with me 50 years ago. I know the song and dance."  
_Fifty? Your age surprises me._  
"Don't change the subject. Go to sleep, you belligerent dragon."  
_I am not-!_  
"Sleep."

She growled, laying her head on the sand and glaring at Error, who pointedly ignored her. He just resumed knitting, fully aware of the calming effect the clicking needles have on others. Saphira was no exception, her eyelids snicking closed as she blinked, before not opening again as a quiet hum sounded from her.

His needles clicked, the only noise aside from the light snores and whistling wind as they rested from traveling 105 miles in four days, or thirty-five leagues.

……….

They slept long enough to clear their minds and rest the horses. There weren't any soldiers, but that didn't allay their suspicions. They knew the Empire would keep searching for them until they were outside of reach. Galbatorix wanted the Rider, and probably the skeletons, too.  
Eragon spoke while they had a short breakfast.  
"Couriers must have carried news of my escape to Galbatorix. He would have alerted the Ra'zac. They're sure to be on our trail by now. It'll take them a while to catch us even by flying, but we should be ready for them at all times."

"Or," Killer started with a malicious grin. "They can find us and we get to kick their asses!" Saphira snorted, her Rider hiding his smile as he chuckled while everyone else but Murtaugh shared a laugh. The other human was frowning.

They arrived at the crags they'd spotted from that morning while the sun was sitting on the horizon, a massive firey orb of dark orange, distorted by the heat waves as the sky around it was red.

Luckily the skeletons had been considerate, shading the humans with their Gaster Blasters as they traveled, immune to sunburn themselves. Although the heat was starting to affect them all. Nightmare _hated_ it, as the hot, dry conditions where not something he functioned in.  
When they dismounted, everyone was slightly moody, although different levels.

"How far do you think we went?" Eragon croaked after checking on the elf.  
"I don't know!" Murtaugh snapped.  
"Who the fuck cares." Killer muttered.  
" **I hate the desert.** " Nightmare growled, completely coated in sand.

Error and Saphira were the only ones unaffected, both sharing a look before glitch shrugged.  
Murtaugh swore angrily. "We don't have enough water. And the horses have to drink."  
Saphira quickly began digging a hole.

The skeletons listened intently to hear Eragon mutter the spell so they could do the same. Then Cross and Blue helped him bring forth a small pool, the Rider's face relaxing as they lessened his strain.

They all had enough to drink, animals sucking in a few gallons. Then Nightmare grumbled, and yeeted himself into the water, turning it black. Dust wheezed, turning into giggles.  
"Holy shit he must fuckin' hate sand to jump into water!"

"Why? Wouldn't he love water?" Eragon reasoned. Even Cross snickered.  
"Water dilutes his goop." Error explained bluntly. "I think we're in for a surprise." He muttered.

Then a white, boney hand erupted out of the inky water. It grasped the sandy edge of the pit, then heaved a shockingly small skeleton onto the mini beach. His right eyelight was purple, the left a familiar ice blue. He glowered at everyone staring before getting up and washing sand off his hands.

"Nightmare..?" Horror rasped.  
"Is that your passive??" Dust questioned.  
"Holy shit, you actually look like Dream." Killer stated.  
The new, purple themed Nightmare suddenly teleported in front of Killer and held him by his shirt. " _Don't_. Compare me to Dream." He said coldly. Even his voice had changed.

"Well I think you look cute." Blue told him matter-of-factly. Nightmare glared at him, but was otherwise frozen.

Then Cross swooped in out of nowhere and scooped the smaller Nightmare off his feet, no eyelights as he yelled at no one in particular.  
"I'M SORRY BOSS BUT THIS VERSION OF YOU IS SO CUTE!!!" And squeezed the enraged Nightmare like a plushie.  
" _Cross, I'm going to kill you_."  
"THEN I'LL DIE HAPPY KNOWING I SERVED THE GREATEST KING OF TERROR KNOWING HE WAS SECRETLY AN ADORABLE BEAN!!! AH!" He sobbed.

The best part was that Nightmare didn't actually fight back. He just fumed in Cross's grip, looking like an angry kitty.  
Everyone else was quietly giggling as Cross died of cuteness overload.

Eventually he excavated himself from Cross dusting himself off and shooting a death stare at Dust for petting him. Dust proceeded to pet him more, not caring for his personal safety.  
He found himself pinned with the offending arm pressed behind him.  
"Fuck! Boss, I surrender!"  
"Apologize."  
"I can't! I'm not guilty!"  
Killer brayed with laughter a few feet away, earning a few looks from the others.  
"Say goodbye to your hand, you cheeky, insubordinate prick."  
"Wait, Boss no!!"

Nightmare grinned evilly as his free hand glowed, pressing his phalanges to Dust's skull. His voice died as he fell unconscious. Nightmare stood up and grinned at everyone else, dusting off his hands.  
"Anyone else?" He asked brightly.  
"NOPE, I'm good!" Horror responded a little too loudly.  
Killer cried, but it was indistinguishable from the normal black tears dripping down his face.  
"Why can't we enjoy your overwhelming cuteness??" He whined.  
"I'm not cute." Nightmare said flatly.  
Error snickered sharing a look with Blueberry. The chipper skeleton bounced to his feet and walked up to Nightmare, who was now a few inches shorter than even him.

With a mischievous grin, Blue confidently booped his nose cavity. Nightmare blinked, then looked ready to murder him.  
" _I will end you_."  
"You know you're even cuter when you're mad, right?"  
A light, purple blush traced the small King's cheekbones.  
"I'm not fucking cute!" He growled.  
Blue patted his skull.

Nightmare yanked it off, blushing harder as he yelled.  
"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!"  
Blue kept a constant UwU face as they settled down, receiving evil glares from Nightmare constantly, though he did nothing to stop it.

When they all slept, except Error, he sighed and collapsed into his sleeping bag to hide his huge blush.  
Truth be told, he would never admit this, but Nightmare secretly loved it. He had never been called something so... _positive_ about him, least of all his appearance. He loved the genuine adoration, especially when it definitely _wasn't_ for his aura. His was negative. Obviously.

Gradually he too, fell asleep. Wondering Alagaësia in his slumber, until he came upon what was perhaps the greatest city he had ever seen. Towering structures, almost like small mountains, loomed above Nightmare like a past coming to life. They were in ruins. Something had wrought terrible destruction on the beautiful city for giants. Titanic bones lay in piles around him, all that was left of a once glorious race.

**_ Zíllandr Cicállaé  
Äfdraumr. Alalëa, vakna vanyalí.  
Fricai sundav haldthin hjarta. Atra du arget lunus sjon ilumëo un gath nosu allr.  
Hávr mor'ranr, Alalëa.  
Du skulblaka un Eldunarí varda du andlát-kyn.  
Letta thornessa nángoröth fyrn. _ **

The words had no source, yet they clearly originated from the spectare floating out of the ruins and facing Nightmare.  
They echoed, their meaning becoming clear.

 ** _Zíllandr Cicállaé.  
Nightmare. Lost Dream, awaken magic.  
Friend shadow thornapple heart. Let the silver moon see truth and unite us all.  
Have peace, Lost Dream.  
The dragons and heart-of-hearts watch over the skeletons.  
Stop this blasted war._**  
…….

He addressed the rainbow dragon of light.  
**I will do what I must to heal this misbegotten world, but there is only so much I can do. Alagaësia has it's own balance that I cannot remedy. I have sensed it, beyond just Eragon and Saphira. This world is bound to the dragons. It will die without them...**

With sparkling eyes the spirit moved closer, eyes full of benevolence. It spoke in a whispering voice of fire.

**_We will do what we can for our race. Fret not Alalëa, for we have our solution. Go to the Warders in the east. Fly fast, and the wind be at your side; for you are in a race against the enemy. The Urgals are close behind you, marching for Farthen Dur. Go, Äfdraumr Alalëa. Gánga..._ **

His mind returned to his body and Nightmare awoke.  
"Skulblakar lífa!" He choked before the meaning of his own words sank in. Error was the only one to hear him, somehow understanding everything.

……

Everyone was sour the this morning, the air freezing for the humans while the skeletons winced at the sand in their joints. Dust somehow had it piled in his sockets, cursing the whole time he scraped it out.

"Nightmare, heeding the warning he received the night before, informed the rest of the team that they needed to move faster. He refused to explain why, just that he knew something was following them. He received many angry complaints before he snapped.

"Damnit, I want out of this hellhole just as much as you do!! I don't mean to push the animals so hard, but we have no choice! There is an army out there, taking the same path as us and they are _not_ on our side!! Do you want to perish out here for our dust to become sand in to blow in the wind or make it to the blasted Varden?!!"

The company fell silent, subdued by the outburst. Then they began packing up without a word.  
A new day of a brutal desert march.

Midday they stopped, the Sanses leaving their Blaster out after getting off so they'd all have some shade. It didn't last, they had to keep moving after five minutes.

Cross and Blue were the first to notice the faint shapes in the distance were mounds. The sky above was eerily blanched, whiter than bone.  
Then Eragon exclaimed. "Those aren't hills, their the lower slopes of the mountains!!"

"Oh… _fuck_ , that's huge…" Killer breathed.  
"Okay, before I thought they were about the size of Ebott, but this is just.. really?" Blue goggled at the sheer size of them.  
The colossal mountains loomed above them in the distance, intimidating and beautiful.

As the day went on, the Beors didn't look any closer, but the landscape around them changed into a savanna of sorts, the air much cooler than the miserable desert heat. A few herds of gazelle leapt elegantly through the tall lush fields of grass.

By evening, the range was just three miles away, a league. They wearily bedded down beside a stream, grateful to escape the boiling hell of the Hadarac.


	7. A Mental Conversation.

The company of mixed races all relaxed, chatting jubilantly with one another as Eragon turned his attentions to the elf they'd draped comfortably nearby. Only Nightmare noticed as he leaned over and placed his palm on her brow.

Eragon suddenly grimaced, tears pricking his eyes as he started sweating. Nightmare understood immediately, sitting bolt upright and reaching out with his mind to theirs.  
Her mind was completely lucid, and constricting on Eragon's with every intention of killing the Rider.  
**_Unhand the Rider!!_** He bellowed.

She responded with a pause, then a dagger aimed at the King of Negativity. Well practiced in the art, he blocked it and launched a counterattack, a sharp tendril burrowing into her mind, an attack different from any she expected.  
Then Eragon burst out with "Eka aífricai un Shur'tugal!"

The elf halted her attacks, and so did the skeleton.  
She was wary of him, and saw Nightmare as a major threat. The monster noticed this.  
_I will not harm you, so long as you do not harm him. I will observe to understand if you are friend or foe._ He explained in her home tongue. She studied his mind awhile in suspicion, then hesitantly lowered her defenses, ready to slam shut at a moment's notice.

She and Eragon touched, and the pair got to see just how different their minds were. She was as much a human as a dragon was an animal. They all had a chance to truly see each other's minds. The elf was more like Nightmare than Eragon, a few wild notes dancing through her consciousness. Nightmare, however, was a symphony. A hymn reverberated within him, joined by the millions that he was permanently connected to via his power. He was more a physical incarnation of the Balance than he was any living being. Arcane objects of mystery floated this way and that, masked by an aching sense of regret, loneliness, despair, and a constant guarded aura. His true self was hidden deep in his consciousness, though it emerged briefly to explain wordlessly his purpose, his power, and his real nature.

Eragon felt small upon glimpsing his vast, timid awareness that resisted closeness out of a deep-seated fear, ingrained by a tragic event of the past. Of a time when this _entity_ was kind.

_**What are your names?**_ The elf asked wearily, concealing her fear of the strange being that was the skeleton.  
_Eragon._  
…..  
_A dragon of all hues formed of light refers to me as Alalëa. I prefer we do not mention my name yet. I do not wish to alarm you._

Eragon was confused, the elf tensing more out of suspicion, yet she was taking careful notice of the name and mysterious dragon with wistful familiarity.  
**_I am Arya_**. She spoke shortly after.  
**_Why have I been contacted in this manner? Am I still a captive of the Empire?_** She questioned.  
_No, you are free!_ Eragon proclaimed happily.  
_I was imprisoned in Gil'ead, like you, but I escaped and we rescued you. In the five days since then, we've crossed the edge of the Hadarac Desert and are now camped by the Beor Mountains. You've not stirred nor said a word in all that time._

_**Ah… so it was Gil'ead.**_ She paused, thoughts flicking anxiously as she peered at Nightmare again.  
**_I know my wounds were healed. At the time I did not understand why- preparation for some new torture, I was certain. Now I realize it was you.…  
Even so, I have not risen, and you are puzzled._**  
_Yes._ Replied Eragon.  
_You are poisoned, aren't you Älfakyn?_  
**_I am. During my captivity, a poison called Skilna Bragh was given to me, along with a drug to suppress my power. Every morning the antidote for the previous day's poison was administered to me, by force if I refused to take it. Without it I will die in a few hours. This is why I lie in this trance- it slows the Skilna Bragh's progress, though does not stop it… I contemplated waking for the purpose of ending my life and denying Galbatorix, but I refrained from doing so out of hope that you were allies…_** She trailed, tired. 

__Where can the antidote be found? This poison will not do._  
_How long can you remain like this?_ They both asked, Nightmare interlacing his fingers together in the outside world and glaring at Dust as he asked what he and Eragon were doing. _

__

__

_**For weeks, but I'm afraid I haven't that much time. This dormancy cannot restrain death forever… I can feel it in my veins even now. Unless I receive the antidote, I will succumb to the poison in three or four days.**_  
_**Where can the antidote be found?**_ Both King of Negativity and Dragon Rider asked in unison.  
**_It exists in only two places outside of the Empire: with my own people and with the Varden. However, my home is beyond the reach of dragonback._**  
_What of the Varden?_  
_We would have taken you straight to them, but we don't know where they are._  
**_I will tell you- if you give me your word that you will never reveal their location to Galbatorix or to anyone who served him. In addition you must swear that you have not deceived me in some manner and that you intend no harm to the elves, dwarves, Varden, or the race of dragons._**

Nightmare fully understood what she wanted, as well as Eragon. Unbreakable oaths that would last till the end of time. For Nightmare that proved dangerous, as he knew he would exist till the end of time, one way or another. He promised that he would never harm them, so long as they did not harm him and his people. She took it, as he swore in the unbreakable Language. Then Eragon made his own pledge.

**_It is understood…_** Arya sent the pair vertigo-inducing images traveling beside the range, eventually entering a narrow valley that wound around until ending at a waterfall and deep waters of a small lake. It faded out.  
**_It is far, but do not let the distance dissuade you. When you arrive at the lake Kóstha-mérna at the end of the Beartooth River, take a rock, bang on the cliff next to the waterfall, and cry, Aí varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta. You will be admitted. You will be challenged, but do not falter no matter how perilous it seems._**  
_And what of you? How will we address the Skilna Bragh?_  
_What should they give you for the poison?_

Her voice shook, then she regained her composure.  
**_Tell them- to give me Túnivor's Nectar. You must leave me now… I have expended too much energy already. Do not talk to me again unless there is no hope of reaching the Varden. If that is the case, there is information I must impart to you so the Varden will survive. Farewell, Eragon, Rider of dragons… Farewell, o Alalëa, sorrowful mind… My life is in your hands._**

She withdrew, sinking into herself and releasing Eragon from the strain of her contact. Nightmare regarded him and pulled away as well, now standing. The Rider took a shuddering breath and looked up as the other explained what happened. 

"How far away is the Varden?" Murtaugh asked.  
"I'm not exactly sure." Eragon admitted. "From what she showed us, I think it's even farther than from here to Gil'ead."  
"What?!" Killer stood in outrage as Horror raised his skull, Dust cursing as Cross pinched the space between his sockets.  
"And we're supposed to cover that in three or four days?" Murtaugh demanded. "It took us five _long_ days to get here! What do you want to do, kill the horses?! They're exhausted as it is."  
"But if we do nothing, she'll die! If it's too much for the horses, perhaps Nightmare can carry her up ahead on his magic skull; or me and Saphira can fly her up to the Varden in time. You could catch up with us in a few days." 

Nightmare shook his skull, knowing he couldn't leave them alone without stirring up trouble. He was about to speak when Murtaugh grunted and crossed his arms.  
"Of course. Murtaugh the babysitter. Murtaugh the pack animal. Murtaugh the nanny." "What'd he just insinuate?!" "I should have remembered that's all I'm good for nowadays. Oh, let's not forget, every soldier in the Empire is searching for me now because you couldn't defend yourself, and I had to go and _save_ you. Yes, I suppose I'll just follow your instructions and bring up the horses in the rear like a good servant." 

Killer and Dust were _pissed_ whilst Eragon was bewildered. Cross and Horror started holding the pair back as the humans started their own argument.  
"What's wrong with you? I'm grateful for what you did. There's no reason to be angry with me! I didn't ask you to accompany me or to rescue me from Gil'ead. You chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything." 

"Oh, not openly, no. What else could I do but rescue you? How could I have left with a clear conscience? And the Ra'zac, you needed help sent by the gods above for your precious self to be saved by demigods of magic and death itself from another world! The problem with you," Murtaugh poked Eragon in the chest. "Is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you!" 

Nightmare frowned as he felt Eragon's pride fall.  
"Don't touch me." The Rider growled. The other human laughed harshly. "Or what, you'll punch me? You couldn't hit a brick wall."  
He made to shove Eragon again only for him to grab the arm and punch him in the gut. "I said don't touch me!" 

As Murtaugh doubled over, Dust wrenched an arm free and punched Cross in the face, breaking the nose cavity and leaving the monochrome skeleton to cover his face in shock.  
Now Murtaugh launched himself at Eragon and the humans fell in a tangle of arms and legs.  
Killer kicked Horror in the shin, said skeleton doubled over and swore. Cross recovered, healing his broken bone and landing a punch on Dust's ribs. Blue tried yelling at everyone to stop fighting, but to no avail. 

__Killer pulled out knives while Horror spun his axe with one hand. Dust was attacking Cross with red bones while the black and white dodged and swung his knife, the red slash missing and demolishing several trees behind Dust.  
Meanwhile Error watched the scene unfold with a maniacal grin on his face, Blueberry pouting beside him as Nightmare and Saphira shared a look._ _

__The dragon separated the humans and pinned them down as Nightmare changed into his Corrupted form, tentacles lashing out and grabbing Dust and Killer, slamming their skulls together with a painful crack as another slapped the other pair of skeletons. Saphira roared during all of this, the dark King letting her roars punctuate his actions._ _

__"Now is not the time to be fighting like the crass dimwits that couldn't even fight us honorably back home! This is Alagaësia, not the mansion! Quit it, you're not high-strung schoolchildren! Now shut up and cooperate!" He released them. His mumbled angrily, but quieted down. The king faced Saphira, who still had the humans under her talons. She was forcing them to talk.  
Nightmare took careful note of how cryptic Murtaugh was, how he claimed that the Varden would clap him in irons. _ _

__And nothing he did was the matter. He was merely born. It was sort of familiar to Nightmare, in a way he didn't appreciate much, though he decided he'd use it. Later.  
For now, Saphira hissed loudly as she drew everyone's attention to the west. _ _

__It was a line of troops, hundreds of them, marching eastwards. Their weapons gleamed in the dying light as the skeletons recognized the greenish figures in the waning light.  
"It's fuckin' Urgals." Killer complained.  
"How can you tell?" Eragon asked.  
"Better sight than yours, obviously." Dust muttered.  
"Funny when you're the one with eyes." Horror joked, causing several of them to snicker._ _

__"That's an Urgal standard, all right." Murtaugh confirmed, pointing at the flag-bearer. "That's the personal symbol of an Urgal chieftain. He's a ruthless brute, given to violent fits and insanity."  
"You've met him?" Eragon asked as the others began packing up regretfully.  
Murtaugh winced. "Once, briefly. I still have scars from the encounter. These Urgals might not have been sent here for us, but I'm sure that they will follow us. Their chieftain isn't the sort to let a dragon escape his grasp, especially if he's heard about Gil'ead." _ _

__Now Eragon kicked dirt over the fire, explaining what they already knew and they needed to flee. He proposed a bargain. Murtaugh follow them until they reach Kóstha-mérna, then they part ways. Nightmare agreed, a little disappointed that Murtaugh had to go but understanding. The human agreed as well._ _

__They were on the move when Horror drifted his Blaster close to Nightmare. He stared at his boss eerily, his thoughts and emotions twisted and convoluted.  
"B-boss?" He stuttered.  
"Yes, Horror?"  
"You can feel it, right Boss?"  
"What exactly?" He perked up.  
"His… _**future**_. And past.."  
"I haven't felt anything of his past. What do you detect?"  
The creepy skeleton fumbled with his phalanges. Then he looked up, his gaze clear as his mind grew still as a frozen lake._ _

__" _ **Wyrda… The past is catching up to us all, Alalëa.**_ " He spoke in another voice, his eyelight turning a burnished silver.  
" _ **You are wise to withhold knowledge from this poor Soul. His Wyrda is a dark one, a path he cannot change, no matter how he tries. The traitorous valdr comes for him, and his mind will be tormented when Saphira's counterpart chooses him. Much more pain clouds the coming future, dear Alalëa, and we pray your kind is merciful like you, Äfdraumr. The arrival of the Andlát-kyn has changed Alagaësia forever… for you are more spirit and vanyalí than you are dauthleikr and älfakyn…**_ "  
Horror's silver eyelight flickered out, the skeleton falling back onto his Blaster before it vanished, no longer sustained by his magic. Nightmare caught his limp form with a tentacle and placed the Sans on his own dark lazer skull and stared at him thoughtfully._ _

__The mysterious entity that had possessed Horror called him _merciful__. The idea was rattling. Him? King of Negativity, being called merciful?...  
…  
Oddly enough, he didn't have it in himself to deny the claim, either. It left him perturbed.  
Nightmare petted Horror with a tentacle absentmindedly as he sat back and organized his thoughts._

__As the company drove on through the night, skeletons sometimes forcing humans to rest on the Gaster Blasters, Nightmare pondered several things.  
Lazily rolling a simple gold crown with a moon cut into the front in his hands._ _


	8. Slaying some Slavers

Morning came, and everyone was _bone-tired_. A few of them had taken turns sleeping on one another's Blasters, but for the most part they were just weary.

Saphira had to fly off to hunt, Horror going with her as he usually did. Nightmare refrained from mentioning what happened last night. Either Horror didn't want to talk about it or he didn't remember. Probably forgot.

They stopped at a pond so the horses could drink. All the Inhumans present suddenly tensed, smelling or hearing something nearby. The skeletons threw their hoods up as they didn't want to attract _too_ much unnecessary attention. Then they spotted the horsemen. There were twenty of them, a few leagues off.

The small company had time to hide their faces and anything that immediately gave away their strange nature as well as toss a blanket over Arya and ready a few mundane weapons. Saphira and Horror were heading back, in case they were needed.

The man with the mace and sorrel horse signaled, and the small group was surrounded by whooping men with rusty and poorly kept weapons. Four archers trained their bows at them.

Everyone in the company was anxious, begging for the strangers to make one wrong move so they could kill them or just get out of there.  
When they were surrounded, the leader crossed his arms and examined the team.

"Well, this is quite the fantastic haul, boys! Each one of them is in tip top shape, too! We didn't even have to shoot them! Grieg will be beyond pleased." The men chuckled. Eragon and Murtaugh were frowning, but all the skeletons were grinning evilly, waiting for Nightmare to let them loose.

"Now as for you eight," the leader addressed the gang and humans.  
"If you would be so good as to drop your weapons, you'll avoid being turned into living quivers for my men." Archers grinned suggestively as they indicated their bows.

Murtaugh shifted his sword as Error snickered, Nightmare letting out his own dark chuckle.  
"Who are you and what do you want? We are free men traveling through this land. You have no right to stop us." Killer stepped in closer, his smile unnaturally wide as it was hidden under a hood.

"Oh, I have every right. And as for my name, _slaves_ do not address their masters in that manner, unless they want to be beaten."

Nightmare burst out laughing, his baritone voice carrying across the hills as his boys joined in, a chorus of maniacal laughter. He pulled down his hood, revealing his unsettling, goop covered form.  
The change in attitude was subtle, but immediate.

"Enough of that." The mace-wielder muttered nervously, gesturing at one of the archers. Said bowman let an arrow fly, directly at Nightmare, only for it to be snatched out of the air by a tentacle.

He shed his cloak entirely, revealing his other tentacles as they spilled out and waved. Taking it as a sign to do the same, his team all removed their robes in response, drinking in the confusion and fear emanating from the slavers.

"I don't think you've met skeletons before." Nightmare spoke the obvious, relishing in the rising fear for once in a long time, it felt like.

"Skeletons?" One of the archers questioned.  
"Oh yes. We are beings of magic whereas you are filthy humans of flesh and blood." Nightmare went on casually.

He faced his boys. "Who wants to put up a fine _display_ for these foolhardy cowards?" Killer and Dust both pushed each other down while trying to call dibs, but then a voice outside the ring rasped.  
"How about I take care of 'em, Boss?"

Several humans flinched, horses parting to reveal Horror, shooting his best creepy smile as he twirled his axe and leaned on it.  
"Is that a _hole_ in his head?!" A random voice choked out. That decided it.

"Why yes! Just attack whoever you see fit, but let the runners _flee_."  
"Wait, Nightmare, can we maybe-" Blue was interrupted by the lead human.  
"Excuse me, who are you to think you can pit a single _cripple_ against twenty men?"

Nightmare just looked at him, flicking a tendril at Horror as Murtaugh suddenly had the urge to put his elbow in the slaver's face.  
Horror took that moment to effortlessly decapitate one archers, pausing to lick blood off his fingers and teleporting several feet to the side as arrows sprouted from the ground where he formerly stood.

As the leader fell off his horse, the rest of the slavers froze at what just happened in the span of ten seconds.   
Then they all ran.

Dust and Killer chased after them, Horror busy removing the arm of one of the slower riders and gnawing on it; then remembered he was traveling with humans and that probably wasn't a good idea.

Murtaugh marched after the fallen leader while Nightmare called his boys back, Error laughing at the fear in those eyes and the excitement of the murderers. Blueberry pouted, slapping the glitch lightly in an effort to make him stop laughing at other's misfortune.

Before Eragon could protest, Murtaugh drew his sword and imitated a guillotine. He removed that burden of a head from the man's shoulders.

Saphira landed, and sniffed the head like she was going to eat it, then chose otherwise. Eragon yelled furiously at Murtaugh now.  
"Why did you kill him?!"  
"I don't see why you're so upset-"  
"Upset!" He exploded. "I'm well past that! Did it even occur to you that we could just leave him here and continue on our way? No! Instead you turn into an executioner and chop off his head. He was defenseless!"

Murtaugh seemed confused. Frankly, so did most of everyone there.  
"Well, we couldn't keep him around- he was dangerous. The others ran off… without a horse he wouldn't have made it far. I didn't want the Urgals to find him and learn about the gang and Arya. So I thought it would-" "But to _kill_ him?"  
"I'm only trying to stay alive." Murtaugh said flatly, Horror nodding along and muttering Amen. "No stranger's life is more important than my own."

"But you can't indulge in wonton violence. Where is your empathy?"  
"Empathy? Empathy? What empathy can I afford my enemies? Shall I dither about whether to defend myself because it will cause someone pain? If that is the case, I would have died years ago! You must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter the cost."  
Eragon shoved Zar'roc back in it's sheath, royally pissed. "You can justify any atrocity with that reasoning."

"Do you think I enjoy this?!" Murtaugh suddenly yelled, his face turning red. "My life has been threatened from the day I was born! All of my waking hours have been spent avoiding danger in one form or another. And sleep never comes easily because I always worry if I'll live to see the next dawn. If there ever was a time I felt secure, it must have been my mother's womb, though I wasn't safe even there! You don't understand- if you lived with this fear, you would have learned the same lesson I did: _Do not take chances_."  
He indicated the body between them.

"It was still the wrong thing to do." Eragon spoke hatefully, getting up in Murtaugh's face about it. Then he climbed onto Snowfire as he started forward. The rest of the team quickly followed, glad their fight was over.  
In the end, only Blueberry and Cross agreed with Eragon's view.

That day was spent with Eragon refusing to talk. They sped through the landscape, soon enough turning in to head into the Beors.  
That night, they camped a little more quietly than usual.

The only thing of note was that Blue and Error had finished one of the slings for the horses.  
Finally, some good news.


	9. Reaching the Varden's door and Murtaugh's secret.

The next day, the team got up quickly to set up the first sling around Snowfire. It was arranged that the horses would take turns; one in the sling under Error's Blaster for a few hours, then the other.

It was a rather simple setup, really. A main blanket going under the animal's belly with a two straps to keep the equine from slipping/struggling. Four ropes came from the corners and up to the skull, back two ending in loops to tie around the horns protruding from the back. The two in front was actually a single adjustable band, with a strip connecting it to the central horn in the back.

Snowfire was completely calm as they strapped him in, only letting out a worried nicker when the skull lifted him into the air, then drooping his head and calming down. The white steed was exhausted.

They took off, considerably faster than before now that they had one horse at a time to worry about. The team hurried along, getting antsy as they felt the air change.  
Cross flew up high to see what danger was present.

The Urgals were camped out on streambed they had passed over only yesterday. Dust bit back a loud curse as Cross returned with the information.

"Given the speed we're traveling, how long till we arrive at the Varden?" Nightmare asked Murtaugh. The human sighed in exasperation.   
"Normally?… I would guess another five days. At this rate, only three. But unless we get there tomorrow, the Urgals will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."  
The goopy one clucked in disapproval, ignoring Eragon as he suggested they don't stop for anything; he was thinking.

"Cross, Dust." He called out. They approached him. "Send your spirits down to the army. Have them slow it down. I advise you rely on scare tactics rather than outright attacking them, as they cannot take on that many alone. Is this understood?" He addressed his boys and their spirits, the pale human and the maniac skull.

Invisible to the rest of the team except the pair, Nightmare, and Error, the faded ghosts nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation as they disappeared.  
Eragon and Murtaugh gave Nightmare a worried look. They had never seen those spirits, but Dust had spoken of Papyrus before.

They fought hard to put distance between themselves and their pursuers, the spirits returning by late evening, tired after a long day of jumpscaring and haunting the army to little effect.

Late next morning, the company found the narrow valley and made their way inside, finding the forest there become massive and uninviting. A tense atmosphere draped over them, as though this forest resented their intrusion.

Eragon eventually took off with Saphira, Killer following them as he couldn't stand the forest anymore.  
They disappeared into the clouds, and kept going higher. Nightmare sensed their ascent and started getting worried.  
"They're flying too high, they're going to get altitude sickness." He muttered while staring at the sky.  
"What? Altitude sickness?" Murtaugh perked up.  
Error glanced after the fliers as Cross explained, Blue listening in as he didn't know what that was either.

Nightmare bolted upright as he sensed Eragon fall unconscious, dragon too confused to understand what was happening.  
"Killer, you'd better guide them back down to air they can breathe." He muttered under his breath.  
Sure enough, the skeleton started forcing Saphira into a dive back to breathable air. Nightmare sighed as they reappeared below the clouds and Eragon woke back up. He filed away the incident to discuss with the pair later, making a point to include Killer as he didn't tell them to stop.

Not even five minutes later, Eragon was doing something stupid. He tried to force mist into a wall, Nightmare and Error both sensed it and tsked. Error would have gone up and stopped the foolishness himself, but his Blaster was currently carrying Tornac as the horse slept on his break.

The dragon and Rider eventually dove back down to the ground, landing in a small field as Killer hovered above the treetops like a sentry. Nightmare glared at them for a moment before Eragon spoke, making sure both knew he was aware of what they did and not pleased.

Murtaugh swore angrily, gripping the pommel of his sword. Dust groaned and collapsed backward on his Blaster. Then Cross calmly pointed out that they were almost there, they would make it. Barely, but they should make it to the Varden in time.  
Then Eragon brought up the fact that the Urgals were large and Murtaugh cursed horribly again.

"That explains it! If you're right, then those are Kull, elite of the Urgals. I should have guessed that the chieftain had been put in charge of them. They don't ride because horses can't carry their weight- not one of them is under eight feet tall- and they can run for days without sleep and still be ready for battle. It can take up to five men to kill one. Kull never leave their caves except for war, so they must expect a great slaughter if they are out in such force."

"Well fuck." Killer said from high above the trees. Dust cursed himself as Blue perked up.  
"We can stay ahead of them, right?"  
"Who knows?" Murtaugh shrugged. "They're strong, determined, and large in numbers. It's possible that we may have to face them. If that happens, I only hope that the Varden have men posted nearby who'll help us. I don't trust that the skeletons can hold them off alone."  
"Wow, gee, thanks. I'm underestimated by a human and it's insulting." Error said drily.

Dust, however, had sat up straight.  
"How determined are they?" He asked seriously.  
"Not like your world; not like that." Murtaugh clarified. Dust scoffed, leaning back.

Murtaugh handed Eragon bread as he insisted they leave him behind yet again. Then Nightmare glared at him.  
"You are under our protection, Murtaugh. Stop arguing with us; we are not leaving you until you are safe. And even then, no."  
Said human looked away modestly. "You should still go on up ahead. Arya's only getting worse."  
"We stick together, human. Get it through ya head." Horror called out without looking up from his attention on his axe, preening it softly.

A horn suddenly made them all snap their skulls/heads up. They glanced at one another fretfully, then started moving again, this time Tornac on the ground while Snowfire swung from below Error's Blaster. Saphira took off with Eragon again, but not after a sharp look from Nightmare and an order for Dust to join them and Killer in watching them.

Nightmare kept a critical eyesocket on them as they seemed to have a discussion up high. The four in the sky turned and disappeared behind them. He slowly understood what they were doing and relaxed. They would slow down the enemy for the rest of the company.

He felt a twinge of pleasure at the howls behind them as Killer and Dust rained attacks from above, Saphira and Eragon rocks and boulders whenever they found them.

By nightfall, unbelievable darkness spread throughout the valley as the towering mountains blocked the Moon from the ground. The others returned, though Killer and Dust stayed behind a few more minutes just to check for the Urgals.

Murtaugh got more and more stressed as he ran, asking tensely if there was somewhere he could escape from. Eragon hesitated, then said no. The other human swore so venomously, a few of the others decided to add some new words to their swear vocabulary.

"I warned you that I wouldn't go to the Varden, but you went ahead and trapped me between a hammer and an anvil! You have the elf's memories. Why didn't you tell me this was a dead end? Why didn't _either_ of you tell me it was a dead end?" Murtaugh yelled at Eragon and Nightmare.  
The goopy one growled. "Elf did not give details of the surroundings, she only specified where to go. Now what is your quarrel with the Varden? Speak, for we don't have the time to lolligag about!"

Murtaugh hissed, facing away from everyone in anger as his shoulders hunched. Nightmare grew concerned, as he sensed fear coming from the human as well.  
"Murtaugh." Eragon pressed. "Unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden. Don't let us walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."

At last, Murtaugh faced the rest of the company, breathing heavily like a cornered animal. Nightmare felt his fear rolling off of him, as well as suffering and dispair. His voice was broken, tormented.  
"You have a right to know. I…" He hesitated, eyes flicking anxiously across their faces.  
"I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn." He choked.

Nightmare sighed, glad it was finally out and he knew what was troubling the human. Eragon was speechless as the others sighed, able to understand being the bad guy without choosing the path.

But then Horror said something completely and totally unexpected.

"Heh. I knew you were his son practically since the beginning, kiddo."


	10. Entering the Hideout, and Annoyance of a King.

Everyone spun around to face the creepy skeleton in shock, even Nightmare.  
"How did you know?!" He demanded.  
Horror tilted his skull, looking thoughtful.  
"I don't really know. I just... smelled it on him? I felt it. Ever since we learned about the Wyr- _Forsworn_ , I kept thinkin' of Murtaugh every time Morzan was mentioned. Except it felt sad. Y'know? I figured it out pretty easily after the other clues came out." He shrugged, his eyelight flickering to silver briefly before going back to blood red. "I told ya, Boss, I can feel his past carving out his future."

Eragon was backing away from Murtaugh slowly, the skeletons heard distant crashing as Saphira hurtled towards them. "You knew?" He glanced at Murtaugh. "You are his heir?"

The other screamed in anguish. "I didn't choose this!!" He ripped off his shirt, clawing desperately. "Look!" He pleaded, showing off his back. There was an ugly white scar there, stretching from his right shoulder to left hip. Some of the group hissed at the pain that he must have endured.

Murtaugh began talking, fast and desperate. "See that? I was only three when I got it. During one of his drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry, Eragon. The only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. I was lucky, I suppose- there was a healer nearby who kept me from dying. You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!" He was frantic, spit flying as he rushed out the words.

Eragon lifted his hand from Zar'roc, unsettled. "Then your father..." His voice broke. "was killed by..."  
"Yes, Brom." He put his tunic back on, looking dead inside. Horror twitched as he stared hard at the human, then at Eragon, one hand reaching up to grip his broken skull as he zoned out thoughtfully. Nightmare was on edge, sensing the other's mind swirling mysteriously as though something was... awakening...? bonding? It unnerved him that he couldn't tell what it was.

They were all on foot, trotting briskly as a horn sounded worryingly close behind them. Eragon made arguments with Murtaugh about what he could be actually there for until Nightmare cut him off sharply. "Stop."  
"He's telling the truth." Dust told him.  
"How can you tell?" Eragon hissed back.  
"Because Judgement." He answered simply.  
Killer walked beside him. "We're Judges. And we've been made bad guys because of stuff we can't control. Murtaugh should consider himself lucky."  
"He still has a chance to make his own decisions and path." Cross finished, his face stony.

Eragon didn't argue with that.  
They arrived out in the open, the lake Kóstha-mérna filling the valley. They made their way around the beach to the waterfall, slipping on the slimy pebbles.  
Then, Error hissed. "They're here!"

True enough, Urgals were flowing out of the forest behind them, pointing at Saphira and the skeletons. Dragon growled, as did Horror, while the rest readied themselves and arrived at the waterfall.

"Run!" Murtaugh cried, taking off as Eragon drew Zar'roc and followed. Blueberry jumped up and went after them, intent on protecting the humans.  
The rest of the company faced the incoming horde as the Kull filed down the beach.

Saphira dove underwater, disappearing into the depths as Dust, Killer and Error teleported to the other side of the lake, the whole team preparing to fend off the army.

Blue and the humans made it to the cliff, Eragon pounding with a stone on the rock face and shouting the entrance code desperately.

Nightmare snarled at the Kull as they came within reach, he began impaling them left and right while Cross and Horror cut them down, XChara appearing briefly to snarl and distract the enemy. They were a menace to the Urgals, until Nightmare shrieked as a well-placed blow sliced off one of his tentacles, the appendage dissolving as soon as it fell away.

He snarled at the ugly humanoid, then snapped it's neck with his other tentacles, the lost limb regenerating already in this miserable land.  
They killed off fifty Urgals by the time something happened.

Arrows rained down from above, slaying entire droves of Kull. Nightmare chuckled, now aware of the archers in the cliffs. He glanced across the lake to see Error smiling back at him.

They quickly faced Eragon and Murtaugh's direction, only to realize that not only were they on the opposite side of the lake now, but someone held a dagger to Murtaugh's throat. Nightmare growled and teleported Cross and Horror over.

He stormed over to tear the other apart, but the bald one shrieked in a most unpleasant voice.  
"Stop! Release all magic immediately and do not reach for it again, or I'll kill your lovely friend here, who was so kind as to mention you are a Rider and you the leader. Don't think I don't know if you're drawing upon it. You can't hide anything from me."

Nightmare let out a deep rumble, punctuated by a growl from Saphira. The robed human pressed the blade closer to Murtaugh's throat. "Release your magic, skeleton!"

"I am working no magic, you belligerent cretin." He snapped back, tentacles lashing angrily.  
"Do you take me for a fool?! I sense you sapping the determination of the men here, cease at once before I remove his head!"  
"That is my natural state, you moron!"  
"Fine, then! We shall see about that when you have been tested."  
"Very well." Nightmare growled, ready to destroy this insulting creature for his insolence.  
"Now, everyone inside."

They followed, Error glitching harder as he grew angrier. Nightmare rested a tentacle on the glitch, who jumped, then relaxed.  
They entered, Horror staring at one dwarf in particular jealously because of his war axe. The massive doors closed shut with hardly a creak.  
They were inside.

"This way." The bald human snapped, Nightmare forcing back his rising fury. They headed down the corridor, past carvings and statues until they entered a room big enough to comfortably house Saphira.  
"There's an injured-" Eragon was cut off by the bald human. "Do not speak! It must wait until you have been tested." He harshly shoved Murtaugh into one of the soldiers, who put their sword to his neck.  
"Now remove your weapons and slide them to me."  
Eragon reluctantly complied, then the infuriating human glared at the others. "You as well!"

They were confused, a few angry. Cross hesitantly pulled his giant knife from his inventory, looking at Nightmare for confirmation. The goopy skeleton indicated Murtaugh with a tight expression. The monochrome placed his blade on the floor. Nightmare glared at the others, who didn't want to part with their belongings.

Muttering curses, Killer began drawing out knives from literally everywhere on his person and piling them with the other blades. Blue delicately laid his bone hammer with the others.  
Growling furiously, Horror cradled his axe, refusing to part with it.  
"Horror." Nightmare snapped. The other hissed at him, clinging to it tighter.  
"If you don't give up the axe right now, I won't allow vengeance for you." Nightmare warned.  
Horror whimpered, then let Dust peel his phalanges off the handle.  
"Axella.." He whined as it was added to the pile.

The human pointed at Nightmare, Error, and Dust. "You didn't put your weapons down!"  
"My weapons are my magic." Dust told him irritably.  
"My weapons are magic as well." Error gave an insane grin.  
"I haven't used weapons in centuries. I am the weapon." Nightmare rumbled.

The bald human and dwarves all tensed, raising their own weapons. One dwarf stood up and raised his hands. "These skeletons do not seem to be a threat, but if you keep angering them they very well may be, Egraz Carn! Are you blind? Because they come to us bearing a Dragon Rider and elf! Can't you see she is not well? If an elf is allowed to die Ajihad and the king will have our heads!"

The robed human's eyes blazed with anger, then he calmed. "Of course, Orik, we wouldn't want that to happen." He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Remove her from the dragon."

"Two humans sheathed swords nervously faced Saphira. She watched them. "Quickly, quickly!"  
They removed Arya from the saddle and one suddenly shouted. "It's the dragon egg courier, Arya!"

"What?" The bald one burst. Orik's eyes widened, then the robed one's eyes bored into Eragon. "You have much explaining to do."  
The Rider returned the stare. "She was was poisoned with the Skilna Bragh while in prison." "And requires Túnivor's Nectar at once." Nightmare finished.

The bald man's face screwed up as he went still. Nightmare sensed him speaking to someone else in his mind. There was something unnatural about this human. Twisted. Wrong.  
He spoke.  
"Very well. Take her to the healers, and tell them what she needs. Guard her until the ceremony is completed. I will have new orders for you by then."

The doors opened to let them go, everyone watching, but then something screeching came nearer. The men backed away into the room in sudden terror, then a whitish blurr burst into the room and flew at the bald man without warning. Nightmare could've sworn the aura was familiar, but couldn't recall where. The thing latched onto the human's arm and made vicious snarling and growling sounds.  
On impulse obviously, he threw it off.  
It was a beaten and bloody Temmie, one ear looking as though it had been mauled off.  
"WHERE'S DADDY?!?!" The feminine axetale Temmie shrieked.

"... _Chaos?!_ " Error stuttered, just as shocked as everyone else. The Temmie spun around, her eyes bulging at the sight of the glitch.  
"DADDY!!!" She screamed, launching herself into Error's arms. The only thing he truly didn't mind touching, once he knew it was her.

The two embraced, strings falling from Error's sockets as he cried tears of joy. "I missed you so much!" "I did too!!!"

"Get that creature out of here!" The bald human wailed in rage. Nightmare got up in his face. " **Leave Chaos be**." The other only returned glare, and Nightmare sensed a jab of fear from Murtaugh. The blade on his neck had tightened, drawing blood. Nightmare saw this, then whispered so only his boys and Chaos with keen hearing and the human could hear.  
" _Now you have crossed me_."

The room fell into silence as he moved away, staring into the other's eyes long and hard. After a split second of maintaining the same, the other looked away angrily, clearly realizing that it showed him his worst fears.

He pointed at Eragon stiffly. "Step away from your dragon and approach me. You will be tested first." In confusion Eragon complied, until he was made to stop about a yard away.  
"Now remove the defenses from around your mind and prepare to let me inspect your thoughts and memories. If you try to hide anything from me, I will take what I want by force… which would drive you mad. If you don't submit, your friend will be killed."

"Why?" Eragon questioned, appalled. "To be sure you aren't in Galbatorix's service and to understand why hundreds of Urgals are banging on our front door." He growled. "No one is to enter Farthen Dur without being tested."

After a bit of mindless worrying on Eragon's part, he bowed his head and said he was ready.  
"Good, then-" "You'd better not harm him, Egraz Carn, else the king have words for you."  
"Only if he resists."

Eragon's eyes rolled up into his head as he gasped in pain, Nightmare growling as he knew it was intentional. He was going to let this insolent mortal in his mind next. He knew the human would stand no chance against the full might of his ancient mind of magic.

Several minutes passed in silence, tense and full with sounds of Eragon in pain.Then the Rider was released, collapsing forward as Orik caught him. "You went too far! He wasn't strong enough for this."  
"He'll live. That's all that is needed."  
Orik grunted angrily. "What did you find?"  
The other only gave silence in reply.  
"Well, is he to be trusted or not?"  
"He… is not your enemy."

There were several sighs as everyone was relieved. Eragon's eyes opened again, and he shakily sat up. Orik kindly helped him to his feet. Rider and dragon both glared at the bald one, who ignored them and faced the rest.  
"Why don't _I_ go next?" Nightmare interrupted before someone else was selected, crossing his arms impassively.

The human twitched, then relented. "Fine." He barked sharply. He faced the King of Negativity unknowingly, not heeding Blueberry's desperate warnings not to do it, folding his hands and sending a driving spear at the dark one.

Nightmare easily blocked it, now having full access to the other's mind. He laughed.  
" _Don't you know mortals cannot handle the minds of gods?_ " He asked in a hollow, echoing voice.

He ripped the small, crude consciousness and threw it into his own, the human staggering as he was enveloped by a truly vast, alien awareness.

Surrounded, with no escape, by lucid and eerie artifacts of bygone eras from thousands of worlds. Terror, hate, depravity, madness, sadness, agony. And most importantly, a fiercely pulsing magic. In his world back in the Multiverse, it was called grammaryé. Here, it was vanyalí. It was potent, and contagious.

_ In my world, my true name was Zíllandr Cicállaé. Here, it is Alalëa Äfdraumr. I come from other worlds. Worlds of magic. Raw and unrefined. Worlds that rise and fall. Universes created, Universes destroyed. Beginning and end. Yin and yang. I do not appreciate your behavior, human. I would kill you, but it is not your Fate to die here. So consider yourself very, very lucky, mortal. I do not spare those that displease me. So I will leave you with this: I am Nightmare. Lord of Darkness, Guardian of Negativity, yin, and keeper of the dark side of the Balance. I am a king, bourne of emotion and magic incarnate. I am here to correct what has been misaligned; the stability. I intend no harm, unless you harm or insult me and my people. Understand this, and I will forget your behavior today. _

The human fought against him weakly, his consciousness fading faster and faster in the front of his blazing mindscape. A strange helper, much like the first, was also screaming. Nightmare reached a tentacle of dark thought to this other mind and gripped it as well, seizing control of the individual's body to see two alarmed dark-skinned humans and a skeleton wearing white and a red scarf…

"Geno. I hope you can inform a leader that I am very _disappointed_ in these humans. They have shown nothing but disrespect and insolence to me, my team, Error, Blue, my Rider, and most especially, the human companion. I am only sparing them because it is not their fate." He looked at the male human before speaking again.

"You have the aura of an authority. I will say this once. We refuse to allow filthy, ignoramus, dauthleikr, _humans_ into our minds. We are here as allies. Discipline these cursed twins and I will pretend this never happened. And," He paused, liquid negativity dripping from both human's eyes as he forced himself deeper.

"I would like to thank the dwarf named Orik. He has an honest Soul, and saved Eragon's life when the rest of us were distracted." He retreated somewhat, like a thorny vine that hooked on the flesh and ripped out entire chunks with it.

"Thank you for listening, and Geno? We will be waiting. Eka eitha." He released the pair from their torment, whispering one last thing in their minds as he did so.

_ Ono eru mïnen, eka aurboda ono eom eitha Farthen Dur unin du verrunsmal. _

He returned to reality to find his team encircling him protectively, as the rest of the humans in the room were in a panic. The bald man had collapsed on the floor, convulsing and spewing black fluid from all the orifices in his face.

Chaos giggled, taking advantage of the side effect from falling through the Void to hug more of her Daddy, he had been the reason why she fell through the Void, she was looking for him. She didn't mind the more humanoid form even if she had to wear pants now, because it meant that she could now have better hugs from her Daddy.

Nightmare picked up the body with a tentacle and offered it lazily to the team's captors. The guards stared at it warily in confusion.  
"Oh, for the love of- take him!"

The humans grabbed the limp form as it slumped into their hands, dragging him away like Nightmare was the plague.  
"What devilry is this?" Orik cried at him.

Nightmare kept it short and blunt. "I possessed his twin through him and informed the authorities of their insubordination. Don't try infiltrating an immortal's mind, humans. It can prove lethal."

By now the humans calmed down enough to explain that they would be keeping the team in the room until they were declared safe. Nightmare agreed with them, except they'd better talk to Geno before all else. That prompted Error to stand up and stare hard at the goopy skeleton.

"Geno's here??"  
"Yes, I saw him through the human."  
"And Fresh's here too." Chaos said. "He, Geno, me and Reaper fell into the Void at the same time but we got separated from Reaper, we don't know where he is." She sighed. "I didn't even realise that I didn't fall through the Void alone until now. I was so worried about you Daddy, I spent most of my time worrying about you, hoping that you were okay and that I would see you again. I was so scared that I would never see you again that I let my fear take over me and blind me to what was going on around me."

"Oh Chaos." Error hugged her. "It's okay now. I'm here." He paused, glancing around absentmindedly. "I didn't think I would ever see you again, either." He muttered quietly.  
"Why do you look like a human?" He added a little louder. Chaos shrugged.  
"I don't know. I just showed up here looking kinda like a human. I blame the Void."

Error hugged her again, his glitches briefly flicking over to her before returning to him.  
"As long as you are safe."  
"Yee!" She chirped, squeezing her adopted parent. "But you too, Daddy!"

The humans had left by now, except for two at the entrance. "Chaos, you have to leave them." One ordered. She stared at them pleadingly. "But I just got my Daddy back..."

"Hey." Horror spoke up unexpectedly.  
"You can watch our weapons for us. I don't trust no human on Axella's handle. Could ya do that for us, kiddo?"

Chaos turned her puppy eyes to the creepy skeleton. She considered this.  
"Okay.." She said defeatedly. She nuzzled Error one more time before tearing herself away.  
"Wait." She faced him, confused.

Error reached into his inventory and pulled out a woven necklace, rubbing the threads fondly.  
"I don't wanna lose you again. Take it. I was making it when we fell in the Void for you anyway."

Chaos's eyes went wide. She gingerly took it, a few tears were in her eyes. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you." And walked away, grabbing the ridiculous amount of weapons and Horror's axe with ease, handling Axella with care.

Horror and Error followed her to the entrance and gazed after the humanized Temmie with longing and affection until the door closed. Then everyone sat on the floor.

"Murtaugh… Error... you have some explaining to do." Eragon started slowly.  
"It's a long story."  
"We're not going anywhere."  
"I don't wanna talk about it without Chaos here."  
"There probably won't be any time for it tomorrow." He said.  
Both Murtaugh and Error sighed.

"Alright.." Error began, initiating a long night of storytelling for the whole company.


	11. Meeting the leader of the Varden.

Eragon jumped up, startled awake by his dragon as she growled, battling great and terrible foes in her sleep. He watched her before sliding out from under her wing. Everyone else was awake, already woken by the dragon's little fits.

Nightmare was surprisingly, in his small, purple and gold themed passive form, absentmindedly fiddling with a gold crown in his hands as he was lost in thought.

"What is he doing?" Eragon asked. Dust shrugged while Murtaugh answered. "I'm not sure. He's been like that since we woke up."   
Error shook his skull while knitting armbands for some reason. "We need a new name for ourselves."  
"What do you mean?" The Rider faced him.  
"I mean," The glitch glanced up from his work. "We aren't the Bad Guys we used to be anymore. We've changed; become part of Alagaësia."  
"And? What does that signify?" Murtaugh questioned.

Nightmare shifted, looking up thoughtfully as Saphira woke and blinked. The dragon settled down in front of the door while he spoke.  
"We are not going to join the Varden. We are going to ally ourselves with them. We are still our own army. Now that we know there are other monsters and skeletons that understood who we were in the Multiverse, we can officially have them join our forces. We need.. our people. Things are very different here than they were back home, we need to reflect that."

"So… we aren't really the Bad Guys anymore?" Dust asked in a guarded voice.  
"No, Dust. We are our own race, and they will respect that. This world has made us part of it. We can all admit this. We are different from the other races; we are made entirely of magic, and it is beginning to pull us along. Fate, as it exists here, is no living being. It is merely an indifferent force that has made us it's tools. We all know we have become tools of Wyrda, correct?" He asked his boys, Error, and Blue.  
"Yeah."  
"I guess."  
"Kinda."  
"Yes."  
"I don't mind this one so much."  
"As long as we're together, Boss."

"Yes. You know we're guiding Alagaësia in it's fate now. We have inserted ourselves in all the right places, particularly with Eragon here. We're new players in the conflict, but we are also pushing it along."  
"So we're not dark anymore?" Dust pressed.  
"... No. Not entirely."  
"Vandr wyrda..." Blueberry muttered to himself, despite everyone hearing him.  
"It's part of us, now." Error spoke, his face that of confusion.  
"It was part of us the moment we fell into Alagaësia." Horror corrected sharply.

"Yes. Because of our nature, we are now more like gods and demigods. We are changing everything purely by existing, but the effects won't be noticed till far in the future. We are the new gods, greater than even the Älfakyn and Skulblakar, who are still made of flesh. Here, we are stronger because of our nature rather than weaker."

"So what are we, Nightmare?" Error inquired in a hushed voice. The dark King considered this. Then his eyelights pierced every skeleton in the room.  
"Wyrdaí."  
"Fated?" Cross translated, puzzled.  
"Er thornessa thorta?" Error asked back, not even aware he'd switched to the other language.  
Nightmare shook his skull, then amended. "Du Islingrya."  
"The Illuminators?" Blue now questioned.  
Nightmare nodded. "Wyrdaí Islingrya."  
"Fated Illuminators…" Dust stared at the floor, thinking.  
"Wyrdaí Islingrya…" Cross tested the name out, the others following.  
"It... fits." Killer admitted. "In a really weird way, but it fits."

They were snapped out of their reverie by voices outside. Eragon closed his mouth, having apparently been considering speaking. The door opened, revealing soldiers that balked at Saphira's presence before entering hesitantly. Behind them were Orik and the bald human, though he looked haggard and distant from his encounter yesterday.

"You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If you must eat, do so while we march." He spoke as if it were rehearsed, weary and hollow.

"Where are our horses? And can I have my sword and bow back?" Eragon quested hopefully. The bald flicked his eyes over, slow to speak. "Your weapons will be returned to you when Ajihad sees fit, not before. As for your horses, they wait in the tunnel. Come."   
"How is Arya?" Eragon burst out before he could leave. The human hesitated, working his mouth while his eyes glazed. "I do not know. The healers are still with her." And left, Orik watching him in concern.

Nightmare was made to go first, the king putting the crown on his skull and following with an elegant air, Eragon behind him.

"Where is the dark one from last night?" The bald human breathed, his voice weak. Nightmare dipped his skull. "I see you have respect now." He said casually, smirking at the traumatized one.  
Several guards stared in disbelief.  
"I have two forms." Nightmare explained boredly.

After a pause, Orik handed him Snowfire's reins. Nightmare gave the dwarf a look. "You want me to ride this horse?" He asked guardedly.  
"It is requested, yes. Did you arrive here on foot?"  
"In my world, kings treat their men before themselves. But aside from that, I rode something else." He admitted.  
"Well, could you perhaps abide by our rules for the time being, your Majesty?" Orik pleaded.

Nightmare sighed. "Fine." He glared at his team as he climbed on the white steed. Cross and Blue's eyelights turned into stars upon seeing him on the horse, Nightmare sensing their adoration at the sight. He blushed a little, glaring harder.  
"I'm not cute."  
Error snickered. Nightmare narrowed his sockets at the glitch, who just started laughing.

The humans and dwarf all looked on in confusion, shocked that a king would allow someone to _laugh_ at him. It was a little irritating to Nightmare.

"Why do you allow someone to laugh at you?" Orik asked.  
"Because everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I would be a poor leader indeed if I couldn't handle a bit of laughter. Besides, Error is not one of my loyal servants, he is the god of destruction, ally, and close friend."

Error sobered up, grinning at the small Lord of Darkness atop the grand white warhorse. "You just refuse to admit that you know you're a cute bean." "And you refuse to accept that you have the mind of a child." He retorted.  
"You take that back!"  
"I can't, it's true."  
"Damnit, I'm older than you!"  
"Not mentally."  
"Nightmare-!"

Dust exploded into hysterics, Horror leaning away with a shit-eating grin on his face, Killer starting to lose it himself. Nightmare glowered at Horror, knowing he'd said something offensive. The cripple shrugged, still grinning as his eyelight flared in amusement.

Nightmare sighed, pinching the bone between his sockets as Cross got the gang under control and Blue lectured Error. The confusion radiating off the humans was ridiculous, Eragon unable to wipe the smile off his face. Even Murtaugh's mouth twitched upward.

"Enough. We're wasting time." Nightmare ordered, the company straightening as they took the orders. There were still some smiles, but they didn't argue as the guards arranged them in single file. Nightmare in front, Error behind him, Eragon on Saphira behind Error, the team and Murtaugh bringing up the rear.

They marched for nearly an hour before there was any change in the scene around them. It was a gargantuan pair of black doors with silver accents, picturing a seven pointed crown on either side, where magic lanterns, marble pillars, a ridiculous amount of crystals that covered the walls and pillars, carved ravens everywhere.

The quiet bald human stopped them, giving Nightmare a wary look as he grinned darkly in response before speaking. "There will be people here, watching, so remember who and what you are." He mostly directed at Eragon, who nodded.  
It was obviously an attempt to show off.

Bald human and Orik backed away to either side, giving the company a wide berth. "Now walk to the doors, and once they open, follow the path. Go slowly."

The behemoth gateway abruptly swung outward via a hidden mechanism. The group was blinded by sunlight before seeing something.. stunning.

It was a colossal volcanic crater. The walls rose over _twelve miles high_ , by Nightmare's estimate, leaving a narrow ridge for a beam of light to stream down and illuminate the center. The rest of the cavernous space was draped in twilight. The far side of the crater was probably around ten miles away, hazy with blue mists.

Tremendous icicles bigger than highways hung high above them like frozen spears. Farther down the vast walls moss and lichen coated them in thick mats. Looking down, there was a wide cobblestone path leading to a single, whiter than bone mountain with glittering colors of thousands of lights and gems. The mile high mountain itself was a jewel. It was beautiful beyond the telling of it.

Nightmare knew Error was copying the unusual code of this place, the urge to do so baffling but heeded. Orik's voice rose up, deep as he spoke with pride.  
"Look well, human and skeletons, for you are the first king of your race to view this, and no Rider has set eyes upon this for nigh over a hundred years. The airy peak which we stand is Farthen Dur- discovered thousands of years ago by the father of our race, Korgan, while he tunneled for gold. And in the center stands our greatest achievement: Tronjhiem, the city-mountain built from the purest marble."

_If only there was an Ebott like this..._

Then there was the crowd. A sea of human and dwarf faces packed around the tunnel entrance. There were thousands of them, all focused on Eragon and Nightmare.

The skeleton dipped his skull, aware that their focus was Eragon. The fear rolling off them went hardly noticed as the Rider's own fear increased. Even Saphira was nervous.  
 _Just be yourself. You are good._ He thought quietly, turning a little to give the human a reassuring smile. Those didn't come often.

Eragon gave a small, jerky wave and paused. Then he flushed and looked down, realizing it did nothing. That act of modesty did it. First one voice rang out, then the crowd roared louder than even Saphira.

Oh, if only Nightmare could be loved like this… He caught his emotions and rammed them down again, irritated with himself. _Not again_.  
He rode forward, starting their procession. Saphira followed, huffing smoke at the crowd, showing off.

Error moved in front of Snowfire, glitching terribly at the overwhelming noise and numbers. Nightmare got up beside the other and laid a hand on his shoulder. Error flinched, then gazed at him gratefully as he calmed.

Then the dark king's men moved around Saphira to walk behind Snowfire, not wanting to be split up while they took in this place. Error moved back ahead of the horse, walking a little more proudly, as the team remained just behind.

Now Nightmare took in the unusual attitude of the crowd. There were many dwarves, most of which resented Eragon. He couldn't tell why, but a great deal of dwarves only stayed to catch a glimpse of the skeletons. They were understandably fascinated; skeletons were a new race in Alagaësia. A very special race. There was a lot of fear. The crowd eventually quieted.

As they approached the glorious city-mountain, the company got to view the highly polished marble, it appeared to have been poured. Innumerable windows covered it, each framed with exquisite carvings. Each one had a color lantern, and despite this being Dwarvish, no turrets or smokestacks were visible. Ahead, two thirty foot tall gold griffins guarded the enormous timber gate, recessed deep in the wall. They reached the base of Tronjhiem, pausing for any new orders before continuing. Fluted pillars of gorgeous red jasper lined the walls, statues of random creatures sculpted between them.

The gate opened dramatically to reveal a four-story high passage stretching straight to the center of Tronjhiem. The top three levels had rows of archways that led to grey tunnels that wormed every which way. People were gathered here as well, eager to catch a glimpse of the dragon and Rider, as well as their mysterious companions.

Tapestries hung between the floors, depicting heroism in action as well as legendary figures. They company continued parading down the supersized hallway, cheers now echoing in the grand space. Nightmare's eyelights gleamed, the left one flickering between blue and purple as he wanted his own version of Tronjhiem. It was so glorious and untainted by his darkness. Another blessing of Alagaësia. His darkness didn't infect things.

They traveled down the mile-long hallway to the end, where onyx pillars flanked a grand arch. They entered the huge room. The ceiling was high above them, at the top of the mountain. The floor polished carnelian, a hammer girdled by twelve silver stars etched into it. Branching out from the room were four hallways, one of which they just exited. They divided Tronjhiem into fourths, all identical save for the one opposite of the company. On either side of it was a set of stairs that were largely hidden by tall arches. The stairs spiraled down underground, mirrors of each other.

The far-off ceiling was capped with a dawn red star sapphire of truly immense proportions carved in the likeness of a rose in full bloom. Twenty yards across and almost that thick. Lanterns wrapped the edge of the rose, casting shards of blushing light over everything. Something about the rays inside made it look like an eye staring at those below.

It was beyond fantastic. Nightmare adored it, grateful Error had copied the mysterious code. Perhaps, when this was all over, they could all...  
His mind couldn't complete the thought.

"You must go on foot from here." The bald one informed them dully, taking away from the brilliance of the moment. Nightmare dismounted, glad to be off the horse as the crowd booed. Eragon climbed off Saphira and the horses were taken away.  
They were led down the hallway on the right, entering a smaller corridor and taking four turns before stopping at an old cedar door, blackened with age. The bald human opened it and led everyone inside, save for the guards.

Nightmare recognized the place.


	12. Speaking with Ajihad

It was a nice, elegant, two-story study that Nightmare could've spent weeks in just reading the books that lined the cedar shelves. The wrought iron staircase led up to the balcony holding a pair of chairs and reading table. White lanterns made it so one could read anywhere in here. Stone floor was covered in an intricate oval rug. Opposite end of the room, a man stood behind a walnut desk.

He was quite dark-skinned, head shaved but his beard and mustache were closely trimmed. Upon his broad shoulders sat a red vest with gold embroidery. His shirt was rich purple. He held a dignified air. He spoke with confidence.  
"Welcome to Tronjhiem, Lord Nightmare, Eragon, Saphira, and others. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves."

Nightmare blinked, not used to respect quite like that, then shook his skull. Eragon slipped into the chair, and Dust stole the other seat before Murtaugh could take it. The human frowned while the skeleton grinned.

They arranged themselves around the table, Nightmare and Error in front whilest the rest settled on the floor, except Murtaugh, who stood behind Eragon, Saphira looming over him. Ajihad snapped his fingers, and the other bald human came out from behind the stairs, the pair standing at either side of him. Eragon and Murtaugh stiffened in surprise. "Your confusion is understandable, they are twin brothers." Ajihad explained gently. "I would tell you their names, but they have none."

Saphira hissed in distaste. Ajihad observed this, then sat in the high-backed chair behind him. The Twins disappeared under the stairs, both shooting Nightmare terrified looks. He smirked. Ajihad steepled his fingers and studied their group for some time in deep thought.

Several minutes passed, some of the team and Eragon squirming in awkwardness. Then Ajihad beckoned the Twins, one hurrying to his side. They whispered intently, though the skeletons heard the ensuing conversation anyway.

"Have they all been examined?"  
"No sir, there was the… complication... Remember?"  
"Yes, but have the rest been examined?"  
"They refused, we didn't dare to push after _it_."  
"How can they be trusted without being examined?"  
"If they are not to be trusted, then they have fooled an ancient god."  
"Very well. Did you at least examine the other human?"  
"No, he refused and his walls are impregnable."  
"Gah, you're making this very difficult for me."  
He faced Murtaugh and addressed him.

"You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined. You have been allowed into Farthen Dur because the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actions on behalf of Eragon and Arya. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway." Murtaugh growled angrily.  
Ajihad's expression grew deadly as Murtaugh huffed, his eyes flinty. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear… I know that voice." He stood dangerously while Nightmare bit back his own anger at the reaction. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Remove your shirt."

Murtaugh blinked, but kept his face emotionless as he complied. "Turn around." Ajihad ordered. Murtaugh obeyed, revealing his scar.  
"Murtaugh." Ajihad was breathless, though only for a moment. "Did you know of this?" He yelled at the Twins.  
"We discovered the name in Eragon's mind, but we did not suspect that this boy was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred-" "And you didn't tell me?" He raised his hand before they could speak. "We will discuss it later." He faced Murtaugh once again. "First I must untangle this muddle. Do you still refuse to be probed?"  
"Yes." Murtaugh snapped. "I won't let anyone inside my head."  
"There will be unpleasant consequences if you don't. Unless the Twins can certify that you aren't a threat, we cannot give you credence, despite, perhaps because of, the assistance you have given Eragon. Without the verification, the people here, dwarf and human alike, will tear you apart if they learn of your presence. I'll be forced to keep you confined at all times- as much for your protection as much as for ours. It will only get worse once the dwarf king, Hrothgar, demands custody of you. Don't force yourself into that situation when it can easily be avoided."

Murtaugh shook his head, determined. "No… even if I were to submit, I would still be treated like a leper and an outcast. All I wish is to leave. If you let me do that peacefully, I'll never reveal your location to the Empire."  
"What will happen if you are captured and brought before Galbatorix?" Ajihad argued. "He will extract every secret from your mind, no matter how strong you may be. Even if you could resist him, how can we trust that you won't rejoin him in the future? I cannot take that chance."  
"Will you hold me forever?" Murtaugh demanded.  
"No. Only until you let yourself be examined. If you are found trustworthy, the Twins will remove all knowledge of Farthen Dûr's location from your mind before you leave. We won't risk someone with those memories falling into Galbatorix's hands. What is it to be, Murtaugh? Decide quickly or else the path will be chosen for you."

Murtaugh considered this as the others complained loudly about the decision. Nightmare and Error shared a look: they felt fate acting up. It controlled them somewhat, something Error positively _hated_.  
When were they going to be able to actually do anything??

Murtaugh spoke, his words clear and full of purpose. "My mind is the one sanctuary that has not been stolen from me. Men have tried to breach it before, but I've learned to defend it vigorously, for I am only safe with my innermost thoughts. You have asked for the one thing I cannot give, least of all to those two." He pointed at the Twins. "Do with me what you will, but know this: death will take me before I'll expose myself to their probing."

Ajihad had a surge of admiration, but contained it to his eyes. "I'm not surprised by your choice, though I had hoped otherwise... Guards!" The door burst open and they filed in, weapons out.  
"Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post 6 men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him, either."

They gathered around him as Eragon mouthed his apologies, Nightmare reaching out mentally, meeting an iron wall. He didn't push, just expressed his sorrow. Murtaugh's eyes met his lights as the human realized it was him.  
"It is Fate yet again." He mouthed, hoping the human could understand, despite his lack of lips. Murtaugh soon left with the guards, shrugging carelessly.

"I want everyone out of this room except me and the guests. Now!" The Twins bowed and left, Orik speaking up instead.  
"Sir, the king will want to know of Murtaugh. And there is still the matter of my insubordination…"  
Ajihad frowned, then waved him off. "I will tell Hrothgar myself. As for your actions… wait outside until I call for you. And don't let the Twins get away. I'm not done with them either."  
"Very well." Orik dipped his head, then closed the door.

Silence filled the chamber. Then Ajihad sighed wearily. He ran his hand over his face and stared at the ceiling. Nightmare leaned against the table, Dust kicking back and putting his feet on it. The dark King glared at him and he shrugged, closing his sockets and grinning wider.  
"Is Arya alright?" Eragon blurted out. Ajihad looked back down. "No… but the healers tell me she will recover. They worked on her all through the night. The poison took a dreadful toll on her. She wouldn't have lived if not for all of you. For that you have the Varden's deepest thanks."  
Eragon slumped in relief. Dust opened one socket to look at him as Killer whispered. "Lover boy." Too low for the human to hear.

"So, what now?"  
"I need you and Saphira to tell me everything that's happened since. Some of it I know from the message Brom sent us, other parts from the Twins. But I want to hear it from you, especially the details concerning Brom's death." Ajihad steepled his fingers again. "And you..." "Nightmare." He blinked at the name. "Yes." He responded before Ajihad could ask. The man shifted, thinking.  
"I'd like you to tell me about yourselves. And maybe a little bit about your world. Others like you don't seem impartial about sharing."  
Nightmare chuckled. "I suppose I can explain why, if you would first tell me their names. I understand Geno and Fresh are here."  
"Yes, those two seem close, despite their… differences. There is also a temperamental one named Red, a woman made entirely of fire named Sinead, and a more humanoid one called Chaos."

Nightmare could see something white poking out from behind a bookcase.

Chaos grinned and she waved at them, her black hair had been tied back by a strip of leather and she was wearing a protective apron over her clothing.

The woven necklace that Error had given her was around her neck and Nightmare could see Horror's axe, which looked like it had been cleaned and sharpened, hidden behind her back, as she watched them.

Nightmare frowned. "I've never heard of this Sinead, but we know the rest quite well." He turned his skull to the door, sensing extreme emotions and alarm before yelling started. Saphira crouched, ready for an attack. Dust sat up and turned around, recognizing a voice.

Then a pale, eternally wounded skeleton glitched through the door, his eyesocket wide. Error stiffened, his sockets also huge. "Geno." Said skeleton pointed an accusing finger at the now-standing Ajihad. "I don't care if it's a matter between life and death, if Error's here, nothing is gonna stop me from gettin' at my _brother_!" His eyelight flashed red and blue, a wide circle.

Then he collided with Error before the darker glitch could react. The pair were surrounded by glitches as Geno squeezed Error so tight he yelped. Dust stood up.

The door blew open, Red standing there with red flames blazing from his left eyelight and Blasters summoned behind him. He dropped his arm and the weapons vanished, revealing a grinning Fresh holding an enraged Orik above his skull.

"DUST, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" "Sup, bitch?" Red charged at him and punched his shoulder so hard it popped. "How the hell did you get here?!"  
"Ink." Everyone responded in monotone.  
"That cocksucker!"  
"Heya, none a dat unrad lingo in here, it's real unfresh of ya, mcedgy!"

Red snarled as Fresh wheeled in. "Shut the <funk> up, Fresh. Wait, did you just censor me?!"  
"Shut up, Red." Killer socked him from behind playfully.  
"Fresh, get in here you parasite." Geno waved the 90's reject over. He shrugged and came over, joining the hug. Error sighed in annoyance at the contact, smiling despite himself. Dust and Red bad-mouthed and wrestled each other. Nightmare faced Ajihad.

"As you can see, we are rather familiar with each other. I'd say you're lucky. If it had been anyone else, it probably would have been worse. I believe we have some explaining to do."  
"Who the <funk> are you?" Red asked him.

Cross swooped in, grinning maniacally. "Nightmare's passive form!" He squealed. Red's eyelights died. "No <funking> way. Fresh, I swear to God."

Nightmare growled as Cross hugged him. "Let go of me." The monochrome sadly peeled off with puppy dog eyelights. "But you're so cute like that." He whined.

"I am not cute."  
Red started snickering. "Holy <sheet>, this is hilarious. You actually look like Dream."

In the span of two seconds Nightmare morphed halfway into his Corrupted form and lunged at Red, knocking him to the floor and getting in his face.  
" ** _Don't_** _compare me to Dream_." He spoke with an icy tone, his blue eyelight piercing into Red.  
"I'm sorry, please don't kill me. Boss would be mad." He chuckled nervously.

Flicking his tentacles, Nightmare stood up, the liquid negativity dripping off of him and dissolving as he turned passive once more.  
It didn't even stain the carpet.

Red got up and backed away, rattling a little. Orik showed up, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, only for the edgy Sans to shrug it off.

"Nightmare, do you care to explain what that was?" Ajihad spoke up from across the room. The King of Negativity sighed. "Yes, it is about time we got to the point, isn't it?"

It was a long conversation, the others adding in details they viewed as important, Nightmare admitting a few things he normally wouldn't, letting Error at one point take over the narrative to explain Nightmare's past, which had never been uttered before, at least, not in Alagaësia. Then he finished, saying, "We come to fix the imbalance of Alagaësia. We will ally ourselves with the Varden, but not join them. We are our own people and army. And to make things easier, we have decided to call ourselves the Wyrdaí Islingrya. Though other skeletons can join our team, those of us that have been traveling with Eragon will continue to be Wyrdaí Islingrya. We will go where Eragon and Saphira go, but we will help you. We have power that is unheard of here, it gives us quite the advantage."

Ajihad tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hrothgar would benefit from hearing this. Your ability to fight Durza as an equal is certainly helpful, but. I must know, and I am sure you want to as well, but Geno, Red, Fresh. Do you follow Nightmare as your King?"

The trio all considered this, Nightmare raising a non-existent eyebrow at them. Red sighed first, looking annoyed while his true emotions were a little crushed.  
"Yeah. I couldn't back home 'cuz personal reasons, but I'll let ya be my new Boss." He looked at Nightmare, who dipped his skull. "I ain't doin' none of that knighting <sheet>. FRESH!" He shot the colorful skeleton a death stare. Fresh grinned, his sunglasses reading STOP.

Geno spoke up. "I'd rather join Error as an ally. I'll listen to you, but I'm not obligated to act. I'd rather keep my family and Blueberry my top priority. So I guess we're technically not Wyrdaí Islingrya? We should workshop our own name later."

Error smiled at Geno, before Horror said, "All of us are Wyrdaí Islingrya. I don't know what Boss is sayin'. But us with Boss are Wyrdvrangr." He leaned back in the chair he'd stolen from Dust, closing his sliver and red flickering eyelight from view. Nightmare took this into consideration. Then rubbed a hand over his skull.

"Does the last-minute change bother you, Ajihad?" "No, not at all. But if I may ask, what does it mean?"  
"Wandering fate." They all stared at the dark-skinned human.  
"Very well. Wyrdvrangr it is. Do you want the dwarves to start calling you that instead of etalthargen?"  
"What does it mean?" Error asked.  
"Basically skeleton in Dwarvish." Geno answered for him. Nightmare shook his skull at that.  
"They can call us that. Wyrdaí Islingrya is just the name for monsters helping the cause. You can say we're the head…"  
"Oh now we're gonna make it into politics." Error snickered. "You're Wyrdvrangr, and I'm.. Eldjierdar."  
"That's fitting. You and your family are all breakers. We're all Wyrdaí Islingrya, but two different groups."

Chaos poked out from behind the bookcase again, before she made her way over to Error. "I'll follow Nightmare too, and I wish to go with them. Error is my Father Ajihad." None of them were used to seeing Chaos this serious, apart from Error. "I will not be separated from him again. I am Eldjierdar as well. This is my family, my people, I will not leave their side! I was unable to help them before, but I can now. I will fight and I will stand alongside them."  
Error looked so goddamn proud of Chaos, but Nightmare spoke.

"It appears you are Wyrdaí Islingrya, but you lean more towards Eldjierdar. So you follow your father and not me, I presume?" Chaos nodded, standing closer to Error.   
"Very well. Now that this is settled, you tell us about yourself and the Varden, Ajihad."

The human gave them a puzzled look, then sighed as he gathered his thoughts. Everyone was silent as he stared at the bookshelves. Then he folded his hands over the desk and spoke.

"Brom's death was a terrible loss. He was a close friend of mine and a powerful ally of the Varden. He saved us from destruction many times through his bravery and intelligence. Even now, when he is gone, he's provided us with the one thing that can ensure our success- you." He meant all of them, but mostly Eragon and Saphira. Eragon caught on quickly.

"But what can you expect us to accomplish?"  
"I will explain in full, but there are more urgent matters to be dealt with first. The news of the Urgal's alliance with the Empire is extremely serious. If Galbatorix is gathering an Urgal army to destroy us, the Varden will be hard-pressed to survive, even though many of us are protected here in Farthen Dûr. That a Rider, even one as evil as Galbatorix, would consider a pact with such mo- _beasts_ is indeed proof of madness. I shudder to think of what he promised them in return for their fickle loyalty. And then there is the Shade. You understand that you may have struck a lethal blow to him, but he lives?" He asked the team.

Eragon blanched, having not known Durza was alive as the previous conversation had insinuated he was dead, namely because Killer… was Killer.

"Yes. He vanished to recover from the blow, not unlike how I'd recover from a 'lethal' wound." Nightmare answered.  
"Yes. It's an unpleasant process, but Durza will survive and return stronger than ever."  
The mood darkened, making Nightmare take a deep breath as it only added to his strength.

"You are an enigma, all of you. You're a quandary no one knows how to solve. Everyone knows what the Varden want- or the Urgals, or even Galbatorix- but no one knows what you want. That makes you dangerous, especially to Galbatorix. He fears you because he doesn't know what any of you will do next."  
"Do the Varden fear us?" Eragon asked in a low voice. Ajihad hesitated.

"We don't fear _you_ ," He said slowly. "We are hopeful. But if that hope proves false, then yes, we will be afraid." Eragon studied his lap, the skeletons all thinking carefully.  
"You must understand the unusual nature of your position and magics. There are factions that want you to serve their interests, Eragon, and you, skeletons, and have you all to themselves. The moment you entered Farthen Dûr, their influence and power began tugging on you."  
"Including yours?" Eragon inquired intelligently. Ajihad chuckled, a sharpness in his gaze. "Including mine. There are certain things you should know, Eragon. First is how Saphira's egg happened to appear in the Spine. Did Brom ever tell you what was done to the egg after he brought it here?"  
"No." Said the Rider as he glanced at his dragon, who flicked her tongue at him.

Ajihad tapped his desk thoughtfully before answering. "When Brom first brought the egg to the Varden, everyone was deeply interested in it's fate. We had thought the dragons were exterminated. The dwarves were solely concerned about making the future Rider an ally- though some of them were opposed to having a new Rider at all- while the elves and Varden had a more personal stake in the matter. The reason was simple enough: throughout history all the Riders have been either elven or human, with the majority being elven. There has never been a dwarf Rider." He explained.

"Because of Galbatorix's betrayals, the elves were reluctant to let any of the Varden handle the egg for fear that the dragon inside would hatch for a human with similar instabilities. It was a challenging situation, both sides wanted the Rider for their own. The dwarves only aggravated the problem by arguing obstinately with both the elves and us whenever they had the chance. Tensions escalated, and before long, threats were made that were later regretted. It was then that Brom suggested a compromise that allowed all sides to save face."

"He proposed that the egg be ferried between the Varden and the elves every year. At each place children would parade past it, and then the bearers of the egg would wait and see if the dragon would hatch. If it didn't, they would leave and return to the other group. But if the dragon _did_ hatch, the new Rider's training would be undertaken immediately. For the first year or so he or she would be instructed here, by Brom. Then the Rider would be taken to the elves, who would finish the education."

"The elves reluctantly accepted this plan… with the stipulation that if Brom were to die before the dragon hatched, they would be free to train the new Rider without interference."  
"But that's leaning too far towards the elves?" Blueberry noted.  
"Yes, because the dragon was likely to choose an elf. It provided a desperately needed semblance of equality. That was ten years ago."  
Ajihad paused, letting his monologue sink in.

"Last year, we suffered a terrible loss. Arya and the egg disappeared on her return from Tronjhiem to the elven city of Osilon. The elves were the first to discover she was missing. They found her steed and her guards slain in Du Weldenvarden and a group of slaughtered Urgals nearby. But neither Arya nor the egg was there. When this news reached me, I feared that Urgals had both of them and would soon learn the location of Farthen Dûr and the elves' capital, Ellesméra, where their queen, Islanzadi, lives. Now I understand they were working for the Empire, which is far worse."

Light snoring as Horror literally fell asleep. Dust facepalmed as Killer sniggered. Blue smacked the creepy skeleton and he sat up.  
"Huh? What?" He realized what just happened and flushed.  
"Oops."  
"Don't do it again." Nightmare narrowed his sockets at him. "Sorry, Boss."  
Shaking his skull, Nightmare faced Ajihad. "Excuse him. Please continue."

After a pause, Ajihad raised an eyebrow at Horror, who smiled sheepishly.  
"He's a very rude lazybones!" Blue chirped, glaring at the Sans, who muttered sorry again. The rest of the team was giggling quietly.  
"Silence, Ajihad was speaking." Nightmare ordered while rolling his eyelights. They obeyed.

""We don't know exactly what occurred during that attack until Arya wakes," He paused, eyeing them. "But I have deduced a few details from what you've said." His gaze wandered over them, checking if they were going to fall asleep.

Then, in a slightly louder voice, "The attack must have been swift and decisive, else Arya would have escaped. Without any warning, and deprived of a place to hide, she could have done one thing- used magic to transport the egg elsewhere."

"She can use magic?" Eragon asked.  
"No shit, Sherlock!" Red and Killer said in unison, eliciting a laugh out of the rest. Even Error cringed and grinned into his hand as Nightmare pinched his face.  
"You're all children." He sighed.  
"Y'all get a Fresh pass on dat one, it was pretty entertaining, yo." Fresh did finger guns.

Even Ajihad held in a chuckle at the silly behavior. "It was one of the reasons why she was chosen to guard the egg." He explained with a small smile.  
"Anyway, Arya couldn't have returned it to us- she was too far away- and the elves' realm is warded by arcane barriers that prevent anything from entering their borders through magical means. She must have thought of Brom and in desperation, sent the egg toward Carvahall. Without time to prepare, I'm not surprised she missed by the margin she did. The Twins tell me it's an imprecise art."

Eragon scrunched up his face in confusion. "Why was she closer to Palancar Valley than the Varden? Where do the elves really live? Where is this… Ellesméra?"  
"All very good questions." Nightmare commented.  
Ajihad's gaze flicked around the faces in the room, furrowing his brow. He spoke slowly and carefully.

"I don't tell you this lightly, for the elves guard the knowledge jealously. But you should know. All of you should know. I can see that even if I didn't tell you, some of you would find out anyway."  
Error and Nightmare both nodded, Error already figured it out.  
Horror spoke up unexpectedly yet again.  
"The guarding forest up north, watching over the Älfakyn cities. Osilon is the closest Älfa dras to Carvahall." His eyelight was silver with dusky streaks of rust, his voice hollow. His mind was flat and blank.  
Then Horror blinked and was normal again.

"How did you know that?" Ajihad questioned slowly. Horror seemed puzzled.  
"I kinda remember sayin' something. Could ya remind me?"  
Nightmare waved it off. "It's something happening to Horror lately. I cannot understand what possesses him to say these things, but it appears Horror is the receptacle for an as of yet still unknown entity."  
Everyone's eyes/eyesockets widened.  
" _That_ would explain it!" Horror breathed, surprisingly relieved.  
"You're just okay with some random _entity_ possessing Horror??" Geno burst out.

"It doesn't have insidious intent." Nightmare said pointedly. "That shouldn't excuse _possession_!" Geno ranted. Nightmare glared at him, standing taller despite being shorter than him in this form.  
"If you are so worked up about it, then how do you propose we remove it?" He questioned.  
Geno scoffed, throwing up his hands. "Like hell if I know!" "Broski, ya should calm down." Fresh insisted, sweating nervously as the topic was a little related to him. His sunglasses read UH OH.

"Not until I know more about this thing! It could be out to get us for all we know!"   
"Geno, I'm _fine_!" Horror stood up shakily, his eyelight paling as a spark flickered in his empty socket.  
"Eka eddyr ilia. Mor'ranr, Äfbaní." He said, as though he didn't even notice he'd slipped into the Ancient Language.

Geno raised a non-existent eyebrow at him. Then spoke in Wingdings.  
 _["Did you even notice that you spoke in that magic language?"]_ Error groaned into his hand as Nightmare pinched the bone between his sockets in frustration.  
 _["No... I didn't notice. But I'm fine, Geno. Thanks for the concern, but I'm just tired."]  
["I was going to let it rest until we met the elves. I suspect they would have an answer. Or, it could be he's more sensitive to something that we are all detecting. Just withhold the arguments for another day, now is not the time or place to discuss this."] _Nightmare told him. Geno sighed, narrowing his socket at Horror.  
 _["At least tell us when you feel it coming on, okay? I care about you, Horror."]  
["Thanks, but I'm really fine. Just lemme sleep when we get to. I really.. wanna sleep so when I get up I can make a battle axe."]  
["That's what you're focused on?"]  
["Hey, I have my priorities."]  
["Eh, he's got a point."]_ Dust said, pointing.  
 _["Just discuss it later, not in front of the human."]_ Nightmare hissed.

Turning, he faced Ajihad as pleasantly as possible, a hard thing to do for the King of Negativity. "Excuse them. They forget private matters, although it is something worth making note of, I won't deny that. But can you please continue what you were saying? We want to discuss this possession issue privately, but due to how it affects the Varden and the dwarves we will inform you of our conclusions. When it is discussed."

Ajihad leaned back, eyeing Horror suspiciously as the skeleton rolled his eyelights in irritation.  
"I can't say I might give unwanted information to any entities when it freely told us where one of the elf cities generally are. It's not very helpful, but is still revealing. Perhaps it is personally familiar with the elves, we don't know. But yes, I suppose I should continue. Then you can rest after your hard journey."  
Nightmare and Error agreed.

Ajihad paused thoughtfully as he figured out what he wanted to say. Then he spoke quickly.  
"When Arya disappeared, the elves withdrew their support from the Varden. Queen Islanzadi was especially enraged and refused any further contact with us. As a result, even though I received Brom's message, the elves are still ignorant of Eragon and Saphira… Without their supplies to sustain my troops, we have fared badly these past months in skirmishes with the Empire."

"With Arya's return and your arrival, I expect the Queen's hostility will abate. The fact that you rescued Arya will greatly help our case with her. Eragon's training, however, is going to present a problem for both Varden and elves. Brom obviously had a chance to teach you Eragon, but we need to know how thorough it was. For that reason, you'll have to be tested to determine the extent of your abilities."  
"There is also the fact that we have been teaching Eragon what we can." Nightmare added.  
"In that case, we will have to test you as well, to see how competent you are in the ways of our magic."

"I would openly admit we are growing skilled with the Ancient Language, but we are certainly nowhere close to the elves' capabilities."  
"I have been experimenting with the Ancient Language myself." Chaos said. "I can create a flame." She frowned before she hissed. "Brisingr!" A small ball of yellow fire appeared in her free hand. "But, that's as far as I can go for now, but I would like to learn more about it."  
"That's wonderful news, despite the fact that you have only been in Alagaësia for less than a year. And in spite of how naturally it comes to you, that doesn't mean anything to the elves, it is their home tongue."  
They all nodded; this was true.

"The elves will also expect Eragon to finish his training with them, though I'm not sure if there's time for that."  
"Why not?" Eragon and Nightmare asked in unison.  
"For several reasons. Chief among them, the tidings you brought about the Urgals." He glanced at Saphira.  
"You see, the Varden are in a very delicate position. On one hand, we have to comply with the elves' wishes if we want to keep them as allies. At the same time, we cannot anger the dwarves if we wish to lodge in Tronjhiem."  
"Not quite." Nightmare said quietly.  
"In a sense. They allow us to live here and provide assistance in our struggle with the Empire, but they are loyal only to their king. I have no power over them except for what Hrothgar gives me, and even he often has trouble with the dwarf clans. The thirteen clans are subservient to Hrothgar, but each clan chief wields enormous power; they choose the new dwarf king when the old one dies."  
"Oh, so a bit of democracy here." Dust commented.  
"No interruptions." Nightmare chatisized.

"I suppose you're right. Hrothgar is sympathetic to our cause, but many of the clan chiefs aren't. He can't afford to anger them unnecessarily or he'll lose the support of his people, so his actions on our behalf have been severely circumscribed."  
"Oof." Chaos muttered.

"These clan chiefs," Eragon began, glancing at the faces around the room. "Are they against me and Wyrdaí Islingrya as well?"  
"Even more against you, I'm afraid. But they are majority neutral on behalf of the skeletons, as they don't know enough about them to make an honest opinion yet."   
"Why so wholly against Eragon?" Error asked.  
"Because of dragons. There has long been enmity between dwarves and dragons- before the elves came and made peace, dragons made a regular habit of eating the dwarves' flocks and stealing their gold- and the dwarves are slow to forget past wrongs. Indeed, they never fully accepted the Riders or allowed them to police their kingdom. Galbatorix's rise to power has only served to convince many of them that it would be better never to deal with Riders or dragons ever again." He meant the last part for Saphira.

Eragon considered this as Killer spoke. "That's a load of bullshit."  
"Shut up, Kills." Cross nudged him.  
"Why doesn't Galbatorix know where Farthen Dûr and Ellesméra are? Surely he was told of them when he was instructed by the Riders."  
"Told of them, yes- shown where they are, no. It's one thing to know that Farthen Dûr lies within these mountains, quite another to find it. Galbatorix hadn't been to either place before his dragon was killed. After that, of course, the Riders didn't trust him. He tried to force the information out of several Riders during his rebellion, but they chose to die rather than reveal it to him. As for the dwarves, he's never managed to capture one alive, though it's only a matter of time."

"Then why doesn't he just take an army and march through the Du Weldenvarden until he finds Ellesméra?" Eragon questioned. Chaos spat out her drink- where had she even gotten that- and stared at the Rider incredulously as Red muttered "fuckin' idiot" only to be censored by Fresh.

"They can still resist him. Remember: they are much more powerful with their strength and knowledge of the Ancient Language." Nightmare explained patiently.  
"Precisely. He doesn't dare test his strength against theirs, at least not yet. But his cursed sorcery grows stronger each year. With another Rider at his side, he would be unstoppable. He keeps trying to get one of his two eggs to hatch, but so far he's been unsuccessful."

Eragon was perturbed as the others stiffened. "How can his power be increasing? The strengths of his body limits his abilities- it can't build itself up forever."  
" _It's not his power_." Horror, Error, and Nightmare all spoke at once, startling the others.  
"That is one thing we know for sure. It is not his strength. He's stolen it." Nightmare spoke severely.  
"Though from where we are less sure of." Error continued. "Although I do believe it's connected to the dragons. They seem to have an equivalent of our Souls, only more physical."  
"He stole the strength of the dragons." Horror finished, his gaze unfocused.

"How do you know this?" Ajihad questioned.  
"Same way we feel fate moving, same way we sense great pain in the future." Nightmare told him.  
Error looked Ajihad in the eyes. "We detect snippets of the future, especially with a few important pieces of this conflict. Like you. There is nothing we can do for you, but it will urge the Varden to finally begin taking real action when we leave for Splendor."  
"You sense fate? Tell me, what is my fate?"  
They paused, knowing they couldn't say anything, despite wanting to. Not yet, anyway.  
"We don't know. It's painful, and it earns you the name Nightstalker." Error half-lied.  
Ajihad furrowed his brow. "That is strange. Could you perhaps tell me and king Hrothgar when you sense more? It might give us useful insight."  
"If we can." Nightmare spoke quietly. "But in that case, then know this: there is going to be much death in the future. Very soon. One thing we know is when we sense fate, it is unavoidable."  
"That… is very concerning."

He considered this, lacing his fingers together as he thought. Then he remembered something. The human pulled out a ruined piece of parchment, black writing in an unknown language on the bloodstained paper.  
"Do you know what this is?"  
"No, I don't." Eragon answered for all of them.

"It was taken from the Urgal host we destroyed last night. It cost us twelve men to do so- they sacrificed themselves so that you could escape safely. The writing is the king's invention, a script he uses to communicate with his servants. It took me a while, but I was able to devise it's meaning, at least where it's legible. It reads:

**_….gatekeeper at Ithrö Zhâda is to let the bearer and his minions pass. They are to be bunked with others of their kind….  
but only if the two factions refrain from fighting. Command will be given under Tarok, under Gashz, under Durza, under Ushnark the Mighty.)_**  
"Ushnark is Galbatorix. It means father in the Urgal tongue, an affection that pleases him."

**_(Find what they are suitable for and…. The footmen and…. are to be kept separate. No weapons are to be distributed until…. for marching.)_ **

"Nothing else can be read past there, except for a few vague words."  
"Where's Ithrö Zhâda? I've never heard of it." Eragon quested. The others stirred, aware that the name was very important. Blue looked like he wanted to say something.  
"Nor have I," Ajihad confirmed, "which makes me suspect that Galbatorix has renamed an existing place for his own purposes. After deciphering this, I asked myself what hundreds of Urgals were doing by the Beor Mountains where you first saw them and where they were going. The parchment mentions "others of their kind," so I assume there are even more Urgals at their destination. There's only one reason for the King to gather in such force- to forge a bastard army of humans and mo- _beasts_ to destroy us."  
"Thank you for remembering that we are monsters." Geno said quietly, eyelights studying Ajihad.

"I apologise for my mistakes, I am grateful that you understand what monsters mean in Alagaësia normally." Geno nodded.  
"What do we do about the Urgals?" Cross asked, leaning on his hands over the table.  
"For now, there is nothing to do but wait and watch. Without further information we cannot find this Ithrö Zhâda. Still, Farthen Dûr has yet to be discovered, so there is hope. The only Urgals to have seen it died last night."

"How did you know we were coming?" Eragon prompted. "One of the Twins was and there was an ambush in place for the Kull."  
"We have sentinels placed at the entrance of the valley you traveled through- on either side of the Beartooth River. They sent a dove to warn us."  
"When the egg and Arya disappeared, did you tell Brom? He said he hadn't heard anything from the Varden."  
"We tried to alert him, but I suspect our men were intercepted and killed by the Empire. Why else would the Ra'zac have gone to Carvahall? After that, Brom was traveling with you, Eragon, and it was impossible to get word to him. I was relieved when he contacted me via messenger from Teirm. It didn't surprise me that he went to Jeod; they were old friends. And Jeod could easily send us a message because he smuggles supplies to us through Surda."

Ajihad sighed, clasping his hands on his desk. "All of this has raised serious questions. How did the Empire know where to ambush Arya and, later, our messengers to Carvahall? How has Galbatorix learned which merchants help the Varden? Jeod's business has been virtually destroyed since you left him, as have those of other merchants who support us. Every time one of their ships sets sail, it disappears. The dwarves cannot give us everything we need, so the Varden are in desperate need of supplies. I'm afraid that we have a traitor, or traitors, in our midst, despite our efforts to examine people's minds for deceit."

Eragon sank down in his chair, thinking as the others did the same. Finally everyone knew what was actually happening in Alagaësia, they could decide what they were going to do. It was worrying, because they all had the sinking feeling that they would have to split up...

"What do you want from me? And us?" Eragon asked abruptly.  
"How do you mean?" Ajihad quested.  
"I mean, what is expected of me in Tronjhiem? You and the elves have plans for me, but what if I don't like them?" There was an edge in his voice, and Nightmare glanced at him admirably, the boy was aware of his position and how to use it.

"I'll fight when needed, revel when there's occasion, mourn when there's grief, and die if my time comes… but I won't let anyone use me against my will." He paused to let the words sink in. Nightmare felt a grin creep up on his face at the boy's defiant control.

"The Riders of old were arbiters above and beyond the leaders of their time. I don't claim that position- I doubt people would accept such oversight when they've been free of it all their lives, especially from one as young as me. But I do have power, and I will wield it as I see fit. What I want to know is how you plan to use me. Then I will decide whether to agree to it."

Ajihad looked at him. "If you were anyone else and we're before another leader, you would have been killed for that insolent speech. What makes you think I will be expose my plans just because you demand it?"  
Eragon flushed while locking eyes on the other.  
"Still, you are right. Your position gives you privilege to say such things. You cannot escape the politics of your situation- you will be influenced, one way or another. I don't want to see you become a pawn of any one group or purpose any more than you do. You must retain your freedom, for in it lies your true power: the ability to make choices independent of any leader or king. My own authority over you will be limited, but I believe it's for the best. The difficulty lies in making sure that those in power include you in their deliberations."  
"I can have Eragon swear fealty to me; I am separate from the rest and will allow him to continue to make his own decisions. I have no need for a Rider, except to defeat Galbatorix and correct the imbalance in Alagaësia. He can remain independent of the others as I will not request him to do what he does not agree with. But it is also his decision to swear fealty to me." Nightmare suggested.

Eragon shook his head. "That is still leaning my power too much in favor of skeletons, the Wyrdaí Islingrya. I understand that you want to help me, but you are still a race in Alagaësia now, and that would be unfair to the rest."  
"I understand." Nightmare dipped his skull.

Ajihad spoke again. "That being said, then let me continue. Despite your protests, the people here have certain expectations of you. They are going to bring you their problems, no matter how petty, and demand that you solve them." He leaned forward, dangerously serious.  
"There will be cases where someone's future is in your hands… with a word you can send them careening into happiness or misery. Young women will seek your opinion on whom they should marry- many will pursue you as a husband- and old men will ask which of their children should receive an inheritance. You _must_ be kind and wise to them all, for they put their trust in you. Don't speak flippantly or without thought, because your words will have impact far beyond what you intend."

He leaned back, his face grave. "The burden of leadership is being responsible for the well-being of the people in your charge. I have dealt with it from the day I was chosen to lead the Varden, and now you must as well. Be careful. I won't tolerate injustice under my command. Don't worry about your youth and inexperience; they will pass soon enough."

Eragon shifted awkwardly in his seat as Nightmare said. "Don't worry, we will continue to teach him and guide him to the best of our ability, and protect him from the dangers of fame."  
"I would thank you, but I'm afraid your closeness and hold over Eragon may not sit well with others."  
"I don't pretend not to have great influence over Eragon, but I only guide him towards the best options for everyone and to defeat Galbatorix whilst remaining as free as possible. But he is still the one making his decisions. I do not want him to favor monsters over the rest, when we can handle ourselves fine without his favor. If anything, us favoring him is more helpful to the rest of Alagaësia than the other way around, though that is only my opinion."  
"I respect your opinion, Lord Nightmare." Ajihad stated.

Eragon waited a moment before saying, "But you still haven't said what I'm to do here. And the Wyrdaí Islingrya, for that matter."

"For now, nothing. You covered over a hundred and thirty leagues in eight days, a feat to be proud of. I'm sure that you'll appreciate rest. When all of you have recovered, we will test your competency in arms and magic. After that- well, I will explain your options, and then you will decide your course."  
"And what of Murtaugh?" Eragon snapped a little angrily.  
"Yeah, what about him?" Dust asked as the gang sat up straight.  
Ajihad frowned. He reached beneath his desk and pulled out Zar'roc. He studied it before speaking. "He will stay here until he allows the Twins into his mind."

"The fuck?" Killer raged.  
"You can't imprison him, he's committed no crime!" Eragon cried.  
"We can't give him his freedom without being sure that he won't turn against us. Innocent or not, he's potentially as dangerous to us as his father was."  
Horror growled as Nightmare scowled.

A little defeated, Eragon instead asked, "How were you able to recognize his voice?"  
"I met his father once." He tapped Zar'roc's hilt. "I wish Brom had told me he had taken Morzan's sword. I suggest that you don't carry it within Farthen Dûr. Many here still remember Morzan's time with hate, especially the dwarves."  
"I'll remember that." Eragon assured him.  
Ajihad handed him the sword, which made the others tense up, hoping their weapons would be returned also.

"That reminds me, I have Brom's ring, which he sent as confirmation of his identity. I was keeping it for when he returned to Tronjhiem. Now that he's dead, I suppose it belongs to you, and I think he would have wanted you to have it." He opened a drawer and took it out.

Nightmare and Error shared a shocked look. They could've sworn that Eragon already _had_ that ring, and it was called Aren. Or…  
Was that a shared hallucination?...

Eragon took the ring, saying he was honored. Error was about to state his confusion when Nightmare silenced him with a look.  
Not here. Not now.  
 **Alright, fine.**

Ajihad seated himself again, addressing Saphira. "Do not think I have forgotten you, O mighty dragon. I have said these things as much for your benefit as for Eragon's and the Wyrdaí Islingrya. It is even more important that you know them than your Rider, as for you it falls the dangerous task of safeguarding him should others fail. Do not underestimate your might nor falter at his side, because without you he will surely fail."

She lowered her head to eye-level, studying Ajihad before speaking to Eragon mentally. Not that the skeletons didn't hear it, as long as she didn't keep her communications strickly guarded, they always were aware of what she said.

_He'll do. Tell him I am impressed both with Tronjhiem and with him. The Empire has a right to fear him. Let him know, however, that if he had decided to kill you, I would have destroyed Tronjhiem and torn him apart with my teeth._  
"That's my badass girl!" Dust cheered, him and Killer holding their fists out for her to flick with a talon as their way of fistbumps. Red and Geno were still recoiling from her voice in their minds while Eragon hesitantly relayed her message, explaining that the skeletons could hear her.

Ajihad blinked in surprise, clearly filing it away for later before responding. "I would expect no less from one so noble- but I doubt you could have gotten past the Twins."  
She snorted angrily. _Bah!_  
"Then they must be stronger than they appear. I think they would be sorely dismayed if they ever faced a dragon's wrath. The two of them might be able to defeat me, but never Saphira. You should know, a Rider's dragon strengthens his magic beyond what a normal magician might have. Brom was always weaker than me because of that. I think that in the absence of the Riders, the Twins have overestimated their power."

Ajihad was certainly concerned. "Brom was considered one of our strongest spell weavers. Only the elves surpassed him. If what you say is true, we will have to reconsider a great many things." He bowed to Nightmare, Error, and Saphira. "As it is, I am glad it was not necessary to harm any of you." They each dipped their skull or head in return.

Ajihad then regained his regality and called. "Orik!" The dwarf entered quickly, pausing at the desk and crossing his arms. Ajihad frowned at him.  
"You've caused me a great deal of trouble, Orik. I've had to listen to one of the Twins complain all morning about your insubordination. They won't let it rest until you are punished. Unfortunately they're right. It's a serious matter that cannot be ignored. An accounting is due."

Orik glanced stiffly at Eragon and the others, his emotions full of worry, anger, and a touch of fear while his face was stony. "The Kull were almost around Kóstha-mérna. They were shooting arrows at the dragon Eragon, Murtaugh, a skeleton Lord, and the other etalthargen, but like… sheilven, they refused to open the gates even though we could see Eragon shouting the opening phrase on the other side of the waterfall. And they refused to take action when Eragon did not rise from the water. Perhaps I did wrong, but I couldn't let a Rider die."

The other skeletons were alarmed upon finding out that Eragon had nearly drowned, save for Nightmare and Error, who knew already because they sensed it.  
"I wasn't strong enough to get out of the water myself." Eragon tried. "I would have drowned if Orik hadn't pulled me out."  
Nightmare shushed him. It wasn't his place.

Ajihad played with his beard thoughtfully. "Your actions were were honorable, but you did defy a direct order from your commander. The penalty for that has always been death." Orik stiffened as Eragon cried out. "You can't kill him for that! He was only helping us!"  
Nightmare frowned at him. "This isn't something we can interfere with. But I can suggest, given the circumstances, that his sentence be changed." He stared at Ajihad, who nodded.  
"Orik broke the law and must suffer the consequences. However, both of you have valid points and suggestions, so the sentence will be mitigated. As of now, Orik, you are removed from active service and forbidden to engage in any military activities under my command. Do you understand?"  
Orik was grave, but confused. "Yes."  
Nightmare felt a smile creep upon him as he realized what the leader was doing. The others noticed this and were puzzled.

"Furthermore, in the absence of your regular duties, I appoint you Eragon and Saphira's guide for the duration of their stay. And Lord Nightmare's, should he accept it."  
"That would be lovely."  
"Then it is decided. You are to make sure they receive every comfort and amenity we have to offer. Saphira will stay above Isidar Mithrim. Eragon and the Wyrdaí Islingrya may have whatever quarters they want. When they recover from the trip, take them to the training fields. They're expecting them."

Orik bowed. "I understand."  
"Very well, you all may go. Send in the Twins as you leave."  
Eragon bowed as the rest awkwardly dipped their skulls or outright refused.  
"Where can I find Arya? I would like to see her."  
"No one is allowed to visit her. You will have to wait until she comes to you." Ajihad looked down, them bowed at Error and Nightmare once again in dismissal.


	13. A Discussion of Pasts.

Eragon and the main team stretched in the hallway as some sneered at the Twins entering the study.  
"I'm sorry that you're in trouble because of me." Eragon apologized to Orik.  
"Don't bother yourself." He answered with a grunt. "Ajihad gave me what I wanted."  
Eragon reeled at the statement, Nightmare chuckling at his shock. "What do you mean? You can't train or fight, and you're stuck guarding all of us. How can that be what you wanted?"  
The dwarf stared at him silently. "Ajihad is a good leader. He understands how to keep the law yet remain just. I have been punished by his command, but I'm also one of Hrothgar's subjects. Under his rule, I'm still free to do what I wish."

Eragon thought about that. "In other words, Ajihad placed this good dwarf in a powerful position as a form of punishment."  
"That's gonna piss off the Twins." Red chuckled, hands in pockets.  
"And in a way that they can't complain about. A tricky one, that Ajihad." Orik grinned. "Come on, I'm sure you are all hungry. And we have to get the dragon settled in."  
She hissed.  
"Her name is Saphira." Eragon informed him.  
"My apologies, I'll be sure to remember that." Orik spoke whilest taking an orange lamp off the wall and guiding them down the hallway.

"Can others in Farthen Dûr use magic?" Eragon quested curiously while hiding Zar'roc's symbol.  
"Few enough. And the ones we do have can't do much more than heal bruises. They've all had to tend to Arya because of the strength needed to heal her."  
"Except those spineless Twins." Cross commented a little venomously.  
"Oeí," Orik agreed. "She wouldn't want their help anyway; their arts are not for healing. Their talents lie in scheming and plotting for power- to everyone else's detriment. Deynor, Ajihad's predecessor, allowed them to join the Varden because he needed their support… you can't oppose the Empire without spellcasters who can hold their own on the field of battle. They're a nasty pair, but they do have their uses."

"I'd call them Soulless, but no one here has Souls like we know it, so it wouldn't really work." Geno admitted as they entered one of the main tunnels, people freezing in place as they saw Saphira and the skeletons. Orik ignored them and headed for one of the distant gates.

"Where are we going, dvergr?" Nightmare asked before realizing what he'd called Orik. The dwarf raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "Out of the halls so Saphira can fly to the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose. The dragonhold doesn't have a roof- Tronjhiem's peak is open to the sky, like that of Farthen Dûr- so she, that is, you, Saphira, will be able to glide straight down to the hold. It is where Riders used to stay when they visited Tronjhiem."

"Won't it be cold and damp without a roof?" Eragon pointed out.  
"Nay." He shook his head. "Farthen Dûr protects us from the elements. Neither rain nor snow intrude here. Besides, the hold's walls are lined with marble caves for the dragons. They provide all the shelter necessary. All you need fear is the icicles; when they fall they've been known to cleave a horse in two."  
_I will be fine._ Saphira told them. _A marble cave is safer than any of the other places we've stayed._  
Eragon mentioned something to her.  
_Ajihad strikes me as an honourable man. Unless Murtaugh tries to escape, I doubt he will be harmed._

Eragon crossed his arms, thinking, then asked, "Where are our horses?"  
"In the stables by the gate. We can visit them before leaving Tronjhiem."  
They exited via the same gate they entered, seeing the blackness inside Farthen Dûr as the sun had moved past the opening up top. Now the only thing lighting up the place was Tronjhiem, it's glittering radiance spreading out hundreds of feet away. Orik pointed up at the top.

"Fresh meat and pure mountain water await you up there," he explained to Saphira. "You may stay in any one of the caves. Once you have made your choice, bedding will be laid down in it and then no one will disturb you."

"I thought we were going to go together. I don't want to be separated." Eragon protested. Nightmare frowned at him while Error explained. "They probably make the food down low. It'd be hard to get it to the top in time before it goes cold, so it's preferable she waits for us, right?"

Orik nodded slowly, but then said, "If you wish, a servant could be sent up to the with a meal for you. It will take some time, but you could eat with Saphira then."  
Eragon blinked in surprise, then thought to himself.  
_I'm weary._ Saphira huffed. _And the dragonhold sounds to my liking. Go, all of you, have your meal, then come to me. Unless some of you choose otherwise, I know Eragon will sleep with me. It will be soothing to rest together without fear of wild animals or soldiers, whether or not you join us. We have suffered the hardships of the trail too long._

Eragon gave her a look, then said to Orik, "I'll eat down here." Nightmare nodded. "And so will we."  
The dwarf smiled as though satisfied, removing Saphira's saddle as Eragon asked her something.  
_Yes. But keep your bow. We must trust these people, though not to the point of foolishness._  
He was disquieted.

"About weapons." Killer started as Saphira took off, carrying Zar'roc and her saddle.  
"When are we getting them back?"  
Nightmare glared at him. "Give him a moment." He ordered, the dwarf having not even noticed the question as he stared after Saphira.  
He sighed when she disappeared over the peak. "Boy, you have been blessed indeed. I find a sudden longing in my heart for open skies and soaring cliffs and the thrill of hunting like a hawk. Still, my feet are better on the ground- preferably under it."

"Well, I have a question." Killer interrupted before Orik could continue.  
"Where are my knives?" He asked severely. Dust facepalmed with a clack as well as Geno, Red and Horror snickering before Horror remembered his axe.  
"Wait, no, I wanna know too."

Orik's eyes widened. "I had forgotten you had weapons. We can get them immediately, or eat in the banquet halls first."  
"Weapons!" Horror exclaimed. "I need Axella!! She could be hurt!"  
"Dude, you love that axe the way Ink loves his paintbrush." Cross deadpanned. Horror turned around slowly, his eyelight burning brighter.  
"No fighting, you two. Have some self-respect." Nightmare ordered.  
"Yes sir."  
"Okay, Boss."  
Horror stared at Cross with empty sockets in an obvious threat of _I'm gonna get you for this later._

"Weapons first, since the boys are moody without their toys." Nightmare informed the dwarf. Eragon saw this and shrugged. "I'll come with."  
Their unusual group of skeletons and human followed Orik back around Tronjhiem, walking with the jet black of Farthen Dûr on one side and the gleaming colors against the white of the city-mountain on the other.

They entered a hidden room, an armory, after the dwarf unlocked it. Their weapons, along with many others, lined the walls and tables, Cross's knife most obvious among them.

They swarmed over, grabbing their belongings, Horror literally kissing his blade, much to the other's amusement. Orik gawked at the size of Cross's knife. "That's the most unwieldy weapon I've ever seen!"

"Well, you should see me fighting with it." He snirked.  
"Cross is my greatest assassin. He's also my most loyal soldier and servant."  
"It only helps that your passive form is so adorable."  
Nightmare scowled. "For the love of the Tree, _I am not cute_!" He hissed.  
"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Error snickered.  
Before Nightmare could snap at him, Geno interrupted.  
"Why is it you're in your passive form now, anyway? This is the first time I've ever seen it."  
The King of Negativity sighed into his hand. "Think, bloody glitch. What do you think is a more diplomatic appearance to take? Black tentacles and coated in liquid negativity or this?" His crown gleamed.  
Geno blinked. Or winked. His right eyesocket was covered by his glitch, who would know?

"You have a point, but why? Why are you trying to be diplomatic? You normally take what you want, so why are you being nice and all that?"  
"Why am I-! Are you blind, or just stupid? This isn't the Multiverse, Geno. Things have changed, we have different goals and objectives. We have changed- haven't you noticed that? We're merging with the magics of Alagaësia. We are a _part_ of this world, now. And it's not like we can go home! So of course, I'm making the wise decisions for the good of monsters. It may be possible that if we have more monsters scattered throughout Alagaësia, after all, you three and Chaos are here while the rest of us were with Eragon! Chaos said you fell with Reaper; it's likely he's somewhere else in Alagaësia. Who knows, maybe when the Multiverse collapsed because of Ink, it'll send all monsters to Alagaësia." He spat, glaring at Geno.

Error had a blank look on his face. "...Nightmare.."  
"What?"  
"If all monsters are sent to Alagaësia…"  
"Wait, do you think it's possible?" Fresh suddenly asked, dropping his lingo.  
"If our codes are recognized by the Void as the Multiverse is collapsing, it might transfer surviving code to the new location, aka Alagaësia, so.."  
Nightmare leaned back, realizing what he meant.  
"Where would all those monsters _fit_ in Alagaësia?"  
They asked at the same time.

________

Orik was leading them through a maze of corridors to a sort of lunch room, trying to cheer them up after the terrifying conclusion they had made earlier.

It was mostly working, except on Nightmare and Error. The pair were busy dreading the idea of meeting their counterparts again; Dream and Ink. Horror, however, was silently cheering the idea of seeing his brother after all was said and done, and Blue was literally a bubble of energy upon the possibility of seeing Carrot once more.

They entered a sort of Dwarvish lunchroom, the tables only big enough for Blue to sit at- or obviously, a dwarf.  
They were handed stone plates heaped with fish and mushrooms. Orik then took them to a wide alcove, and they sat, eating peacefully.  
Mostly.  
Horror was shredding his food, Killer stabbing the fish playfully, Dust spinning a bone attack absentmindedly while he used another as a kebab. Error slid his share to Horror, not wanting to eat. Blue and Geno smacked him, insisting he do that. He complained, but then Chaos appeared and started begging.

"Where did you even come from?" He asked her incredulously. "Daddy, you weigh like, five pounds. It scares me…" After giving him a long look, the glitch scowled and started on the food. Blue hugged Chaos gratefully as Orik stared in shock.

"You say you haven't eaten in months..?" He asked slowly. Geno huffed. "Long story short, he's originally me before I existed but played with things he shouldn't have messed with. He created Fresh by accident, and got yanked into a place outside existence, where nothing exists. There, he was tortured by a deity to become the god of destruction, destroying AU's, short for Alternate Universes, for the sake of the Multiverse as a whole."

"You see," Blue picked up the narrative as Error scooted away, self-conscious. "In our interconnected worlds, there was someone who created them on the regular. He,his name being Ink, didn't know that creating too many Universes would overfill the Multiverse, causing AU's to crash into each other and destroy everything. But when he sent us here, he was still unaware of that balance. So, without Error destroying AU's, Ink is creating freely. He's going to destroy the Multiverse." He pouted unhappily.

"But the good news is everyone still back home might live!" He chirped.  
"Bad news is that it's still only a possibility; and that it's more monsters than there are stars in the sky that could get sent here. And Alagaësia does _not_ have that kinda space." Geno explained.  
….  
"So where could they go?" Eragon asked.  
"No. <Funking>. Clue. And stop censorin' me." Red said.  
Orik dusted off his hands, pulling out a pipe. "Honestly, I don't know how to help you, Lord Nightmare, Lord Error, and Rider Eragon. I do believe you should take this issue up with Hrothgar and others in power. It isn't my place to give you suggestions."

"The only thing that we can do now is to take one day at a time." Chaos said, after she swallowed her mouthful of food. "And do what we can to help, and somehow, now that I think about it. Geno must have done something to let me near the armoury. I kinda couldn't sleep last night, so I sharpened and cleaned what I could of your weapons."

"I kinda noticed." Killer commented, observing his knife covered in fish and mushrooms. "You already dirtied it." Blueberry pouted at him. "Shut up."  
"I saw that ya polished Axella, yeah. Tasted it." Horror muttered.  
"WHY DO YOU LICK YOUR AXE-!?" Dust questioned loudly.  
"Cuz I smelled somethin' suspicious."  
"That is _not_ healthy." Geno deadpanned.  
Chaos giggled. She had missed this. She continued to eat her food, pushing the last few mouthfuls around her plate.

Nightmare ignored their shenanigans and faced the dwarf and human. "Orik, just because you're in a lower position shouldn't mean you are not allowed to have opinions or make suggestions. Status doesn't dictate sparks of brilliance. Schooling doesn't, either. The mind is what we should rely on. Try to keep that in mind, though I understand you cannot do anything about it."

Orik took a long drought on his pipe. "That is a strange way of viewing things. What is your society even like, if I may ask?"  
The King of Negativity sighed. "The King looks out for his people. The people are put first, there are few exceptions. The subjects serve their king, with whatever their duty is. Most of the time there is no duty. However, in my case, there was. Looking back, I understand how foolish and selfish it was. But I do still have my reasons, however bad they are." He admitted.

"I see. You were driven by some event in the past, I presume Lord Nightmare?"  
The skeleton stared into the darkness of Farthen Dûr for a minute before answering.  
"Yes. I was." He hesitated, glancing down.  
"I was once only a Guardian of Negativity. Positivity can't exist without it. Neither have meaning without the other. I was hated because of what I was. Tormented. Until one day I snapped." He grew tense, a few black tears dripping down his face as only his left eyelight shone, cold and blue.

"I took every single apple of darkness and then _killed_ the Tree, my… mother." His voice broke for a second. He had never told his story directly. He normally let Error tell it, as the glitch had read it in his world's code. This was his first time talking about it for real.

"Your mother was a tree?" Eragon asked quietly, hardly paying attention to the tentacles rising from Nightmare as he was halfway between passive and Corrupted. Orik, however, took great notice of this.  
"Yes. And I killed her in my madness. I was insane for several centuries, actually. I won't deny, I was a lot like Galbatorix. But Error… helped me to my senses. That, and recruiting my men to spread negativity made me mellow out somewhat. Eventually they all sort of grew on me." He pointed at Error hanging like a spider from the ceiling, Chaos hanging from his strings and laughing while Fresh made jokes that Error scowled at, Red and Dust wrestling while Killer shouted insults at them, Horror gnawing on a fish while his eyelight gleamed in amusement. Geno wasn't impressed.

Orik scooted away from Nightmare a little, fear and suspicion radiating off him. Eragon seemed more confused than anything.

"Being alone is one of the hardest things that you can go through." Chaos said, as she slid down a string. "Believe me, I know what that feels like. I was alone, and so cold, until Daddy found me, and he brought me home, into the warmth, and to the company of those who cared for him. I grew to love them as well as I healed but the scars will never go away... I mean, even today, I hate the cold and I can't stand being alone sometimes…"

"I was trapped outside of my AU, forced to watch everyone I know and love die over and over again. I couldn't do anything about it. The kid, and yes I say kid when I'd rather call them a demon, knew I watched after a while and kept killing them just to make me suffer all the more. I was alone until Frisk and... Sans found a way to get me out of there. I wasn't even the first. Error _was_ me before, well, me. I wouldn't wish that fate- heh- on anyone else." Geno spoke somberly. Error awkwardly held an arm behind him until Fresh pushed it down on Geno's shoulder.

"We were abandoned. The one kid that could save us left us, killing our old king and leaving us to rot. We ran out of food. And we got so _damn_ desperate and hungry. Our new queen was a complete _bitch_ , expectin' me to fix the Core that had been keepin' us alive till it broke down. But I couldn't, it was just too damn complicated. So she tried to kill me." Horror dipped his skull, showing off his hole. "One thing she didn't expect was I'm a goddamn Sans. I can put up a fight, even as a togira. Cripple, I mean. Me and my bro were lookin' after the people in our town by spiting her until Nightmare found us and saved us. Our whole town follows him now while I'm enlisted in his service. Anything for the guy who helped feed us, especially Papy." He blinked at Nightmare fondly.

"Human kid, demon Chara, killed everyone over and over and over and over again. Killed me over and over.. I finally snapped." One of Dust's bone attacks broke in half when he uttered that word.  
"I had to stop that demon at all costs. I couldn't take it anymore. So next Reset, _I_ killed them all before Chara. It was a _race_. Who could get the most kills? Heh. Heh heh heh. Heheheheheheh-" "Dust." Blue interrupted his moment of mental instability. "Right, right, right. I killed the kid. But I killed my own brother, too…. But he stayed with me. Papyrus couldn't leave me. He's my bro, we look after each other. Die for each other. He helped me defeat that sick human. Then Nightmare found me and we joined him."

"What do you mean he stayed?" Orik asked quietly, brow furrowed. Dust chuckled. "Wanna show yourself, Papyrus?"  
The air behind him shimmered, then the disembodied skull and gloves floating upon the spiritual scarf revealed itself.  
_"Of course, Brother. How else can the dvergr and Shur'tugal know of the Great Papyrus?"_ His sockets flickered with orange lights. _"But of course, they may call me Powder. I respect you, Eragon. It takes a lot to earn that. Congratulations, human!"_ The ghostly skull faded. Orik looked just as pale as Eragon.

Cross stepped forward. "Dust isn't the only one with a spirit attached to him: I have my Chara, as well. Where all of us come from, we have physical Souls." He explained on Orik's behalf. "Our Souls are a manifestation of our being. Our true self, and in monsters it sustains our bodies. That's a short version of a long story. Anyway, my Soul is ripped in half. The other half is Chara's. My Chara. You can call him XChara." The human ghost appeared, waving boredly as he hung upside down beside Cross. In a more normal voice than Powder he said; "Don't know about Alagaësia enough but so far it doesn't appear to have spirits. Like, our kind of spirits, not whatever Durza is. Also, I seriously need chocolate." Killer snorted. "Addict." The human spirit glared at him, then disappeared. Cross quickly looked away from Killer while his face twitched.

"What is X doing. What is X doing?" Killer seemed alarmed.  
"Nothing." Cross wheezed.  
They continued their banter as Error spoke up.

"I was like Geno once. But I was watching before the kid knew. I got frantic and messed with the code, the stuff that is the fabric of everything. Not quite magic, but nonetheless. I accidentally created Fresh from my own Soul before being ripped into the Anti-Void, a place no one should ever exist in. It messes with you. It turned me into an Outcode. I used to look like Geno. It made me into a glitch, a mistake, an _Error_. And then Fate laughed at me. Reminded me over and over. And then made me destroy AU's. If Ink didn't create, there'd be no needless genocide. I'm sick of it. I kill and I kill and I kill, then I delete the world from existence. I destroy an entire history, a society, a part of the Multiverse. And I get beaten for doing my job. Ink fights me for destroying his creations. Calls me a Soulless destroyer. Funny. He's the one who's Soulless. Ink the god of creation, and me, his forced counterpart. The god of destruction." He sighed.

"Ink is a thardsvergûndnzmal and a Grimstborith." Chaos snarled. "He claims to be a good guy and the Guardian of all AUs, but he is actually a Soulless being, upset and throwing a temper tantrum because everyone won't play by his rules. Because Daddy has to destroy what he builds. It's not Daddy's fault that he is like the Master Blacksmith that melts down the Apprentice's work because he found so many flaws that it would be easier to start all over again instead of leaving the work as it is, with Ink being the Apprentice with a lot of connections to powerful Chiefs and those in seats of power."

They quieted. Those who had yet to give their backstory did not wish to. Orik and Eragon were thinking to themselves.

"I would tell you what happened to me Orik, Eragon, if I could remember…." Chaos frowned. "I don't remember my real name, I don't even know if Chaos is my real name or if this is my true form, much like Nightmare and his two forms.

I just woke up in the middle of a snowstorm, in the form of a feline, with only a raggy sweater to keep me warm, and a bleeding ear.

I don't know how long I spent walking through that snowstorm, but when I finally reached a village, everyone was trapped in an eternal sleep, everyone but me.

I only had the silence and the cold as friends, until my Father found me after one of his fights with Ink. Ink was trying to fix something that was broken that could not be fixed, he refused to listen to his advisors and he just jumped into it.

Father was cleaning up Ink's mistakes when it happened, he took me with him and we've been together ever since...

I have what I think are flashbacks into my memories before I woke up like this, in my nightmares, but all that I can see is someone who is a lot like Galbatorix, and a cold, dark room." She reached up and she messed with her mauled ear. "Or a memory where I am running away, trying to get back into the light, only to be dragged into the darkness, but the one thing that never changes in these memories is pain, so much pain. I have scars that I can't explain, wounds that I don't remember receiving, like the ones criss crossed on my back, under my fur. I want answers but do I really need them or can I move on and live without them? I don't know..."

Everyone fell silent for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts.  
"Let's talk about something else." Geno suggested, his voice loud in the hushed atmosphere.  
"Yes, let's." Blue muttered, hugging himself.

"Do you farm in Farthen Dûr?" Nightmare asked Orik. The dwarf flinched, caught by surprise. "Ahem, eh, eta. No. There's only enough sunlight for moss, mushrooms, and mold. Tronjhiem cannot survive without supplies from the surrounding valleys, which is one reason why many of us choose to live elsewhere in the Beor Mountains."  
"So there's other dwarvish dras- cities?" Error concluded.  
"Not as many as we would like. And Tronjhiem is the greatest of them." Orik glanced out into the lengthy shadows of Farthen Dûr.

"You have only seen the lower levels, so it hasn't been apparent, but most of Tronjhiem is deserted. The farther up you go," he gestured with his pipe, "the emptier it gets. Entire floors have remained untouched for centuries. Most dwarves prefer to dwell under Tronjhiem and Farthen Dûr in the caverns and passageways that riddle the rock. Through the centuries we have tunneled extensively under the Beor Mountains. It is possible to walk from one end of the mountain range to the other without ever setting foot on the surface."

The skeletons stared at Orik, mostly out of incredulousness. "You would rather live away from the sun intentionally?" Blue questioned. Orik faced him. "Our feet belong under the earth. But the way you phrase that sounds like you do as well?"  
"Not under the best circumstances, no." Blue shook his skull.

"You see, where we come from, we come from many worlds, interconnected and possible to travel between them. That's what the AUs are. But another detail you should know is that they are all _Alternate Universes_. Different versions of each other, with minute or major changes between each and every Universe. But it doesn't change the fact that they are all versions of each other. And they generally have the same story for monsters." Error explained carefully. They were about to explain a few things that Eragon had already been told, as well as things they had not.

Geno took up their narrative. "And in most AUs, the story goes as this;

**_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS._ **

**_One day, war broke out between the two races._ **

**_After a long battle, the humans were victorious._ **

**_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._ **

"But yeah, that's putting it simply." Geno added. "Humans in our worlds are often stronger than monsters due to their Souls. And to destroy the magic Barrier keeping them trapped in the Underground you need seven human Souls. But then the seventh human to fall, most of the time is Frisk, has a Soul of Determination. In the Underground that gives them the ability to turn back time. Avoid death. Go all the way back to when they fell into the Underground- that's called a Reset. They can Save monsterkind or," Geno's eyelight glinted with hateful severity.  
"They can commit mass GENOcide."

Eragon recoiled a little, realizing what Geno's name was short for as he recalled his backstory. "There's a lot of details we aren't telling you, but that's because we'd be here forever if we tried." Dust said nonchalantly.

"But the thing is, most of us here experienced our kid's genocide over and over. The sadist of our AU's or Timeline just kept Resetting to kill every last monster over and over. And us. I exist because my Frisk's first genocide resulted in cutting my Soul in a piece after killing me. Now there's two of me in my AU. I took the name Geno."

Killer lifted a knife. "My little shit killed everyone over and over, saying that they felt something new and I could join, just to see what it was like. One day I just snapped and took up the offer." He held a hand to his face, touching the black liquid seeping from his sockets as faint eyelights glimmered for a moment.

"I became like the kid… then Nightmare found me.. and took me away. I killed my brother, and his last words were "whatever makes you happy, brother"...." He whispered the last part, voice cracking too much not to.

"My Frisk did something completely different. They went through the Underground, killed our king, and left. We were abandoned. Left to rot. To starve. To go insane. To fall to pieces." Horror snarled, clinging to the hole in his skull as his eyelight sparked.

"In my world, nothing the kid did was the problem. It was the monsters. In my AU, the rule of thumb is kill or be killed. It's a vicious place. I was tortured all the time by Boss, well, my bro, for bein' weak. Then my Frisk came and saw the good in our shitty Souls. I know I'm kinda lucky in regards to them. I got a Pacifist ending. Though it ain't perfect; monsterkind is still cruel." Red muttered while gnawing on a bone attack as a toothpick.

"And yet they call us completely evil. Because we snapped." Dust growled. The group fell into silence, letting the dwarf and human think upon what they learned. Then Orik brought out the question that not even Eragon had ever thought of.  
"If you are all from worlds that are all versions of one another, then does that mean you are copies of people from those worlds?"

"Heh. Haven't you figured it out yet? Didn't notice how similar we all are?" Red shot back.  
"Yes, we are all copies." Geno confirmed.  
"We are all the same person in our AU's." Cross explained.  
"We're all Sanses." Blue finished.

Eragon did a double take. "How did I not see this before?"  
"No idea. Took ya long enough, though." Horror chuckled.

"The only one here who is really weird is probably Boss." Killer pointed out. "Both he and Dream are Sanses, they don't have a Papy, and they were never trapped Underground, and their story is just about how Nightmare snapped at the villagers and killed everyone. Dream is the last golden apple. Nightmare Corrupted all the others."

Nightmare didn't look at them. He just continued staring off into the distance, eyelights glazed as he thought to himself.  
"Oh thank Asgore he didn't hear me." Killer muttered. "He'd be pissed."

"I heard you, I just didn't say anything." Nightmare said, still staring into Farthen Dûr. Killer blanched.  
"Things have changed; they deserve to know." Nightmare went on in a quiet voice.  
"Maybe I won't even attack him immediately next time we meet." He never looked away from the distance, his crown hanging from his hands as he spoke. Then his soft purple eyelights drifted to Orik.  
"You should probably report to Hrothgar. Or keep talking to Eragon. We can let Geno, Fresh, and Red show us some empty rooms."

"But that isn't very polite of me as your-" "Nonsense. We won't be repeating what we said here tonight- certainly not any time soon. So relax yourself. Both of you are more tense than a cornered wolf."  
He stood, still shockingly calm and gentle, giving the pair a long look.

Then he faced the skeletons. "Well?" They all got up quickly, cleaning up their mess and stacking their plates against a wall. Orik had also stood, desperate to be a good host, but the others had already grabbed onto each other as Geno teleported them all away.

They were in a random hallway, doors running down it's length much like apartments. "This is where we've been staying. There's enough room for all of us, we're too high up in Tronjhiem to be bothered by everyone. Watch out for the floor below though, there's this fire elemental, human and werecat staying down there." Geno told them.

"Oh finally, something like the mansion!" Dust cheered as the boys took off down the hall. "So is it only us and the folks a floor down?" Error asked as Horror body-slammed into a door further down.  
"Yeah, they're really weird too, Daddy!" Chaos exclaimed.  
"They're… eccentric." Geno added.

"How so?" Nightmare asked, still freakishly calm despite the emotional moment recently. "I think you'll have to find out for yourself." Geno told him, staring at him suspiciously.

"I suppose we can do that later." Nightmare sighed, teleporting to a suite near the entrance of the hall, stairs running by. "I'll be getting settled in here. Don't bother me." And disappeared inside. The door locked behind him.

He immediately found a bed and collapsed into it, curling up and choking on his breath.  
The King of Negativity sobbed as he was overcome with his own emotions.

"WHAT AM I SORRY FOR?!?!" He screamed into the pillow. Because he felt regret, so much regret, but for what, he couldn't tell. His Soul ached with the emotions that made him stronger.  
He hated it.  
Ever since he landed in this accursed land, Nightmare's old emotions from so many centuries ago began rising up.

What was it about Alagaësia that kept peeling away his eons of layers and laid bare his core? That weak, pathetic, scared creature that just wanted to be?

Suddenly he arched backward and vomited beside the bed, black liquid splashing onto the floor and steaming as it just evaporated. Nightmare coughed, retching as he became overwhelmed.  
Too much.  
It's so much pain..  
So much Negativity…

He gripped his skull and moaned. He cursed the Void for leaving him here. He cursed Fate. He cursed Ink for sending him and his family into the Void so carelessly. He cursed Galbatorix for making this land so unbearably miserable. He cursed his nature, he cursed, he cursed everything under the sun, he cursed everything he could think of for no reason other than just to curse them.

Nightmare bit back a scream of frustration. He had so much power here it was making him ill. He was sick. If he didn't expell his energy one way or another, it was going to hurt him, and badly.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to hurt, for it only caused more pain. So he puked, again. Oh, how the feeling of greater pain in the future was rampant. He could feel it….  
War.  
Fyrn.

Suddenly words of the Ancient Language filled his mind, echoing as they were uttered so quickly their meaning escaped him. Until he felt his Soul thrum. They went slower, repeating.  
They elicited a reaction out of him, not one he could quite describe. But they felt like.. him.

Nightmare sat up, blinking.  
He whispered them into the emptiness of the room, taking note of each word as they seemed to describe him without any form of subtlety. They were blunt, and made him uncomfortable…  
But it was him.

It sent him thinking… for hours.

Äfdraumr sat there for hours, wrapped up in his thoughts. And contemplation.

Zíllandr Cicállaé found it in itself to finally forgive it's naive half. The Ástaréra Cicállaé.  
The Yin of the emotional Balance finally accepted itself into Alagaësia. At last, accepting the name..  
Alalëa…. Äfdraumr.  
Accepting that it's grammaryé was now part of and joined with vanyalí.

Understanding that monsterkind was part of Alagaësia, becoming something called…  
Vanyalíkyn. The true race of Magic.  
The creatures between all the other races.  
The dragons.  
The elves.  
The dwarves.  
The humans.  
The Urgals.  
The Ra'zac.  
The connection between mortals and gods.

…..  
And on that day, Alagaësia accepted the vanyalíkyn into it's wyrda.

Things were only just beginning.


	14. Accepted into Alagaësia

Error felt a warping in the wyrda around him. He put down his needles and strings. His Soul pulsed. The glitch stared at the wall, feeling like….  
He was accepted somehow?

All he knew was that he was at last being drawn in to something, the invisible, long inactive strings of Fate from the Multiverse seemed to burn. Error gasped, sensing them wisp away into oblivion.  
With a frantic burst of controlled hope, he pulled out his Soul.

He felt nothing. No constricting, choking, malevolent red strings that glowed harsh bronze whenever he reached for them. Error blinked back tears, not wanting to believe it.  
He looked around, expecting it to be a trick..  
Nothing. Just.. a moment of Wyrda finally pulling him into it's embrace. He felt his tears pooling out of his eyesockets as he accepted the new existence. Anything was better than _Fate_. He sobbed, a knot of tension he never knew he had slowly untangling itself.

__________

Horror and Geno were talking when they felt it. Geno's glitch vanished, revealing his melted eyesocket as Horror's eyelight turned a burnished silver with streaks of rustic bloody light. A faint eyelight the color of dried rose petals and old blood flickered in his empty socket. Geno's one eyelight blazed blue and red as his scarf drifted in non-existent wind.

They stared at each other, not knowing what was happening. " _Wyrda_." They both said.

All lights in the room flickered as they sensed the tremendous power shift, probably reverberating throughout all of Tronjhiem. Then the fabric of reality settled down once more.

_Vanyalíkyn.  
Andlát-kyn.  
Astorí eom Alagaësia._

They slowly traced their gazes back to each other.  
 _["Let's not mention this to the others, alright?"]_ Geno asked in Wingdings.  
 _["Agreed. This is freaky…"]_

______

Blue was getting settled in his room when it happened. He paused, looking up. Then he smirked. The lights flickered as his Soul pulsed in unison with the others.

"I will take my place as the Eldgath. I will accept the Wyrda of myself and my family. I only ask we make it through in one piece."   
He paused, then said.

"Papy, I'll see you soon."

______

Dust stiffened, blinking crazily as he felt the ripple. "Who's there?" He demanded, expecting an intruder.  
But nobody came.

He gritted his teeth and growled, tense. His Soul shuddered inside his ribcage, though the reason why escaped him.

He reached out with his magic, sensing something huge happening. All of Alagaësia was reacting to something… drawing him in to itself. Dust clawed at his hood, taking it off and clutching the front of his shirt. His Soul pounded as Papyrus hovered before him in concern.  
 _Brother? Are you alright?  
M'fine, Paps. Just feeling weird.  
I feel it, too. It may be a threat.  
I'm thinking the same thing._

He stood stone-still, wary of attack.  
Instead, his Soul pulsed harder, keeping him on high alert.

Then… the world.. shifted. A wrinkle in existence flattened itself. Vanyalí merged with Grammaryé. He felt the change, the way Alagaësia allowed him into it's future.  
But he only felt afraid.

It tugged on his Soul, and he felt it reach into his home through him, using him as an anchor.

_If it's capable of reaching there, then it can access the rest of the Multiverse!  
And what of that?  
It can bring them here…  
Them?  
E v e r y o n e.  
That is indeed worrisome, Brother.  
Indeed it is, Papy…_

_____

Killer and Red froze from their shenanigans. Their Souls shivered as something changed. A warping of the world.  
"Are we in danger?" Killer asked, only mildly concerned.  
Red took a defensive stance. "No idea. Keep an eyesocket out."  
Killer was perplexed, standing and tossing a knife from his sleeve into his hand, his position relaxed.  
"Nothing's happening."

"I don't trust it, Kills."  
"Tibia honest, do you trust anything?"  
"That ain't the point here, Killer."

The lights flickered.  
"Whatever, Raudhr."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"What the hell you just call me, Vergandí?"  
"Wait, what'd you just call me??"  
"I called ya your name, you called me somethin' weird."  
"You called me _Vergandí_."  
"Yeah, I called ya Killer?"  
"What is up with- oh shit."

Red spun, expecting something behind him. There wasn't anything there. "What the hell, Kills?"  
"No. I just realized." The fabric of magic was twisting around them as he spoke.  
"You called me Killer in the Ancient Language."  
"I don't know shit about that language, how could I?"  
"It's been happening to us, why wouldn't it happen to you?"  
"The hell ya on about?"  
"We all just keep slipping into it when half the time, we don't even notice we weren't speaking English."  
"And why would that affect me?" Red crossed his arms.  
"Why do you think, dumbass?"  
"You sonofabitch!"  
"Wait!" They froze as they sensed it connecting to their Souls. They both said one word in their uneasiness.  
"Fuck."

______

Cross froze, Chara blinking as they sensed magic changing. It's supposed to be called Grammaryé, that's what human wizards always called it… but whenever he thought of magic, his mind seemed to have developed autocorrect and called it vanyalí. It was mildly annoying.

Either way, it was currently twisting around him in wreaths of Fate. Not the deity he knew of from Error, no. The shapeless, mindless, nonliving, undying thing that made up this world. Eternal.

It bonded with their Soul before Cross and XChara could react, dancing around them as XChara flickered into existence every time the light faded out, vanishing when the lanterns recovered.

Voices whispered, though whether it was in their minds or not was unclear. But it sounded so real..  
The roar of a thousand races filled them, monsters, humans, dwarves, elves somehow, dragons, gods… the list went on.

Cross felt a tear fall down his face as he heard his own family in there, Papyrus.. Frisk.. He choked back a sob as XChara covered his mouth, shaking. He fell to his kneecaps, letting the magic of Alagaësia do what it would.

_Blädr…. No longer shall you be fodhr by your oppressor, but your old world is gone… rejoice, but mourn, dear pale one._

He did as told, folding in on himself as he mourned freely for his long-dead AU… the other half of his Soul doing the same.

_____

Chaos gasped, feeling the breath being stolen from her throat, as she felt the wyrda around her change.

The darkness in the back of her mind was finally being forced back, further than the barriers that she had forced it behind.

_Äfmanin, your manin can not be returned, but rejoice, you can make new ones here, with your family, your threyja can be found here.._

She could feel it connecting with her Soul and she looked at her hands… Was it just her or did she see traces of black and yellow fur on her hands?


	15. Tronjhiem, it's Mountain King, and a Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, Chaos here!
> 
> We are really sorry that it took us this long to update this story. We kinda lost this chapter and we had to find it first before we could upload it.
> 
> But now that we have found it, we should be able to continue with updating this story, and trust me, it's going to get very interesting...

Nightmare placed another book from his vast inventory on the shelf recessed into the wall of his room, feeling at home with the several hundred books ranging across the genres around him. He was lucky he always kept his books in his inventory. They stayed with him when he fell into the Void. In a way, that meant a huge chunk of history from across the Multiverse had been saved- by him, it would survive in Alagaësia. He would have Error copy their code later, so he could keep this library and still have them in his inventory as well.

There was a knock on the door. Confused, Nightmare glanced in it's direction, realizing he wasn't familiar with the aura on the other side. Straightening, he faced the new mind and opened the door with blue magic.

It was a strange, pale orange fire elemental with piercing blue eyes and a dark red and gold dress with long sleeves that ended at the knees.

"Hello, Nightmare! I've been waiting for you." She spoke pleasantly.

"Who are you?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No one of importance here." She waved her hand. "I wanted to tell you about Tronjhiem and all that. Do you mind?" She gestured outside. Nightmare tensely left the room, locking the door behind him with the key he'd found.

"Well?" He asked, noting that Error was there, looking a little dazed and confused.

"Geez, why so edgy with me." It wasn't really a question. "Relax, Alalëa. Alagaësia has accepted you."

"How did you know that?" She snirked. "I know everything, Zíllandr Cicállaé." She said drily. "Just trust me. Can ya trust someone for once?"

He balked at her knowledge, but remained silent. She waved her hand and began walking.

"Don't you want to know more about Tronjhiem and the Varden?"

"Sure, but I have yet to know your name."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she looked at him. "Which one?" Nightmare glared. "A name. I don't care which one you want." She tsked. "Takin' all the fun outta it. Call me Sinead." They were going downstairs, reaching the floor below. Sinead paused at the landing. "Well? Any questions?"

"Fine, I'll bite. Why is most of Tronjhiem abandoned?" Error asked. She tilted her head. "Well, Orik explained that dwarves prefer to live fully underground. But I should elaborate. It's been argued that Tronjhiem should just be deserted entirely, for it's only a drain on outside resources. But it does serve a purpose. In times of rauthr, misfortune, it can literally contain the whole of the dwarf nation. And it has been used to do exactly that in the past. Three times. And each time, it saved the Dvergrya from total annihilation. So they always keep it garrisoned. Magnificent, isn't it?"

They blinked. "What the hell was the danger?" Error muttered. "Never mind, I don't want to know." "How many humans in the Varden are here?" Nightmare quested. "Ah, that is a little more depressing!" She said in a deceptively light voice. Then she sighed. "Four thousand men and women are in Tronjhiem, though it's only the people who are willing to fight. All the rest are under King Orrin's protection down in Surda. Hot place. My kinda place. Ahem. Anyway, don't worry about the small numbers, Orrin promised troops for the direct assult, as have the elves and the dwarves."

"That sounds like a lot." Error mumbled. "It is. Should be enough to stand against Galbatorix's army, the Royal Army being about 16 thousand." They frowned. Those were indeed unpleasant numbers. Then Error pointed out. "Why doesn't Galbatorix attack Surda himself? Or Surda show open hostility? Is it cowardly, or just lazy?" He started harsh, but his tone lost it's edge at the end.

"Because he sees them as a minor threat, which they rely on. As it is, Orrin supply's the Varden with food and weapons, particularly nonperishables. Galbatorix would end them if they tried attacking him as of now."

"Hhmm."

Error glanced down at the distant floor. Both skeletons were thinking as Sinead leaned against the wall. The glitch pointed down at the floor, then pulled himself up and faced the fire elemental. "What's with the engraving down there? It was on Orik's hat, too." Nightmare peeked over the railing to see what the other spoke about.

"That, is the symbol of Orik's clan. Dûrgrimst Ingietum. Metalworkers and master smiths. That hammer and stars is there because it's also the personal crest of their founder; a dwarf named Korgan. One clan chief elected as king, twelve other clans around. The current king is Hrothgar, he's also part of Ingietum."

Suddenly, whoops and yells sounded above their skulls, and both Error and Nightmare looked up in confusion at the excitement. Suddenly, a blue and white blur shot past them on the slide carved into the stairs, a familiar voice giggling maniacally. The clamouring wasn't far behind.

"What the hell is happening?" Error demanded.

"Sinead sighed into her hand. "Thank God they're not so tall, especially Blue. They're playing on the Vol Turin. It's a slide built for emergencies..."

"It is safe, right?" Error glanced at her worryingly.

"For you guys, pretty much. Even if you were thrown out, you can always teleport to safety or catch each other."

Dust and Red came sliding past, Red yelling furiously and Dust laughing like the maniac he was. It looked like he'd pushed Red onto the slide before jumping in himself. Killer and Chaos weren't far behind, the Temmie screaming in excitement as Killer laughed crazily.

"Well it definitely proves they're all children." Nightmare snorted, actually smiling. They both chuckled, staring over the railing to watch Blue come sliding out at the bottom, drifting halfway across the floor.

"Did you have fun?" Error called down. The energetic skeleton looked up, found them, and grinned whilest giving a thumbs up.

Red and Dust came out next, the maniac giggles echoing throughout the city-mountain. Red stood up and punched him, Dust covering his skull and wheezing like he was tickled.

Killer, a silent Killer, slid out and quietly barreled into Red like a bowling ball, knocking the other over like a pin before erupting into hysterics. Red let out a string of expletives while Chaos banged on the floor with tears in her eyes.

With a yell, Blue took off up the stairs. "I'M GOING AGAIN!!" He yelled. "Just teleport, ya weirdo!" Dust called after him. "NEVER! MWEH HEH HEH!" His incredible speed already took him halfway up to the top again.

The pair of skeletons watched as he zoomed past them, grinning despite themselves. Other people had started drifting into the chamber at the bottom and first few floors, baffled by the noise. A few dwafves started a very concerned conversation with Killer and Chaos, the two just shrugging carelessly as the skeleton teleported the Temmie away.

"HEY RED!" Dust yelled, running at the other. Red spun, irritated, only to be body-slammed into a portal Dust had opened. His eyelight flared in his namesake, as he was royally pissed off at the situation. "SON OF A BITCH-!" His shout was cut off as he landed at the top of Vol Turin once more.

Error was laughing his non-existent ass off, snickering chaotically as the boys went sliding down the Vol Turin again. Nightmare smiled even more, because Error's weight was falling off, letting out a side of the glitch rarely ever seen. With a joyous gleam in his eyelights, Error glanced back at him. Nightmare grinned.

Everyone was happy. They were all happy, and for once, that made Nightmare happy. It took some of the weight off him, the weight of his own power in this world. It felt nice. Having this sort of family moment, as dysfunctional as it was. A real, genuine smile spread across his face as he just enjoyed the seconds before it expired.

A werecat appeared, running down the stairs and bounding down the hallway as Eragon showed up not far behind. He was smiling as he glanced at the slide, but racing to keep up with the mammal. Both headed down the hall, Nightmare and Error sharing a look before chasing after the two in curiosity.

The screams and laughter faded behind them as they ran through the corridors casually, Eragon seeming unable to keep up, despite the other two hardly putting on speed at all.

The cat paused at a single door and meowed loudly, said door opening to let him in. It closed behind the werecat. They all paused at the door as well, confused.

"Uh... mrow?" Error tried. A loud guffaw sounded behind the trio. Sinead was leaning, one hand on the wall as she snorted.

"Good one!" She snickered. "But come on, we don't have all day." She waved casually before walking through the closed door. All three of them gawked, then it opened.

It was a two-room suite with an earthy interior, decorated with wood carvings and plants all over the place, climbing up the walls. The air was reminiscent of a rainforest, or perhaps, Waterfall. Strange things were piled carelessly all over the floor. The four-poster bed in the other room had leafy curtains, as they were plants as well. How they grew without sunlight was beyond any of them, unless it was a form of magic. In the center of the messy room sat a human with wild black hair, smiling as she waited for them.

"What are you doing here?" Eragon burst, recognition in his eyes. She folded her hands, sitting them in her lap as she spoke. "Well why don't you sit on the floor and I'll tell you? I'd offer you a chair, but I'm sitting on the only one."

Eragon situated himself between two cauldrons with a possibly lethal potion inside while Error plopped beside him, dipping a phalange experimentally into the brew and tasting the liquid when his finger didn't dissolve. He recoiled in disgust.

Sinead appeared from the other room, a hand on her hip and a cup in the other. She raised an eyebrow at him. "That's poisonous, y'know." Error shrugged. "I'm immune to poison." "Still, try not to do that?" She smirked, shaking her head. "Sanses." She leaned into the human's chair as she sipped whatever was in the cup, much to the skeleton's shock. How did a fire elemental drink any form of liquid?

"So!" The human exclaimed, leaning forward in eagerness. "You are a Rider. I suspected as much, but didn't know for certain until yesterday. And the tales of the Sanses I've heard! Are you really Judges of the Soul?" She addressed the other two. Nightmare looked at Error in confusion as the glitch shrugged. "More or less."

"Is it true that you can move between worlds?" "Yes, it was called the Multiverse. We can't leave Alagaësia, though, so I guess it's no longer true?" Error answered. She sat back, contemplative. "I wonder what the Yang is like. I've heard so much."

Nightmare and Error both darkened. "Best we don't discuss them." Nightmare spoke with a controlled tone. She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes, I suppose it's for the best." Sinead gestured with her cup. "Yes. Save Dream for when you meet him again." The King of Negativity crossed his arms. "You seem quite assured that he is going to appear."

She grinned. "Oh, that's only because he's already here." She winked. Nightmare stiffened. "If he were, I would have sensed him."

"Not with how weak and far away he is, you don't. Relax. You are needed here, Alalëa. Islingr is currently useful on the opposite side of the continent."

Nightmare glared at the mysterious fire elemental, then slowly settled back, thinking rapidly as he continued to watch Sinead. Then she nodded at the human. "Go ahead and catch up, Angela, Eragon. I'll be helping Geno and Horror." She disappeared in a wisp of flame and embers. "Oh, so now she can teleport, too." Error scoffed. "Helping them? With what?" Nightmare questioned. The human now known as Angela shrugged. "No idea! But I'm sure we'll all find out later."

She laced her fingers together, staring at them curiously. Then addressed Eragon after considering the skeletons.

"I should have figured it out the moment you mentioned Brom you were a Rider. Saphira.... I like the name- fitting for a dragon."

"Brom's dead." Eragon said sharply. "The Ra'zac killed him."

She recoiled, distraught as Nightmare gripped the human's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." She mumured. Eragon's smile was tight, fake. "But not surprised, are you? You foretold his death, after all."

"I didn't know whose death it would be." She shook her head. "But no... I'm not surprised. I met Brom once or twice. He didn't care for my 'frivolous' attitude toward magic. It irritated him." Now Eragon frowned. "In Teirm you laughed at his fate and said that it was something of a joke. Why?"

She cringed for a second. "In retrospect, it was in rather bad taste, but I didn't know what would befall him. How do I put this?... Brom was cursed in a way. It was his wyrd to fail at all of his tasks except one, although through no fault of his own. He was chosen as a Rider, but his dragon was killed. He loved a woman, but it was his affection that was her undoing. And he was chosen, I assume, to guard and train you, but in the end he failed at that as well. The only thing he succeeded at was killing Morzan, and a greater deed he couldn't have done."

"Brom never mentioned a woman to me." Eragon commented.

"Of course he loved a woman." Nightmare and Error responded simultaneously, staring at Eragon with wide sockets. The Rider shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "And his bloodline will give him the greatest legacy he could ever wish for in all of Alagaësia." Angela snatched up some reeds and began weaving them. "You mean to tell me you think he had children?"

"We don't know about children plural,-" "I don't believe he did,-" "But he certainly had one child." "And that kiddo is definitely leaving a legacy." Error finished as they spoke in turn.

Angela's eyes widened as she realized they were talking about Eragon, but wisely, she kept her mouth shut. The Dragon Rider stared at all of them one at a time before sighing. "All right. So why are you in Tronjhiem instead of Teirm?" Eragon asked the human.

"Ah, at last an interesting question. After hearing Brom's name again during your visit, I sensed a return of the past in Alagaësia. People were whispering that the Empire was hunting a Rider. I knew then that the Varden's egg must have hatched, so I closed my shop and set out to learn more."

"You knew about the egg?"

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot. I've been around much longer than you would believe. Very little happens that I don't know about." She stopped briefly to keep weaving. "Anyway, I knew I had to get to the Varden as fast as possible. I've been here for nearly a month now, though I really don't care for this place- it's far too musty for my taste. And everyone in Farthen Dûr is so serious and noble. They're probably all doomed to tragic deaths anyway." She let out a sigh, making a face. "The only redeeming aspect of this place is all the mushrooms and fungi that grow inside Farthen Dûr."

"Then why stay?" Eragon asked as Nightmare and Error glanced at each other sadly, knowing that the tragic deaths were sooner than they thought.

"Because I like to be wherever important events are occurring." She tilted her head at him. "Besides, if I had stayed in Teirm, Solembum would have left without me, and I enjoy his company. But tell me, what adventures have befallen you three since we last met and you fell here?"

The trio of skeletons and human retold their tale, a little set off by her reaction to Murtaugh. Later, the werecat jumped into her lap and curled up, kneading the air for a moment before eyeing them as Angela pet him.

"Fascinating. Galbatorix allied with the Urgals, and Murtaugh finally out in the open... I'd warn you to be careful with Murtaugh, but you're obviously aware of the danger."

"Murtaugh has been a steadfast friend and an unwavering ally." Eragon addressed her sternly. Nightmare nodded, not having anything to add to that. Error scoffed in annoyance.

"All the same, be careful."

She paused, her face twisting into a scowl. "And then there's the the matter of this Shade, Durza. I think he's the greatest threat to the Varden right now, aside from Galbatorix. I loathe Shades- they practice the most unholy magic, after necromancy. I'd like to dig his heart out with a dull hairpin and feed it to a pig!" She spat.

They were surprised by her sudden rage. "I don't understand." Eragon said. "Brom told me that Shades were sorcerers who used spirits to accomplish their will, but why does that make them so evil?"

The woman shook her head. "It doesn't. Ordinary sorcerers are just that, ordinary- neither better nor worse than the rest of us. They use their magical strength to control spirits and the spirits' powers. Shades, however, relinquish that control in their search for greater power and allow their bodies to be controlled by spirits. Unfortunately, only the evilest spirits seek to possess humans, and once ensconced they never leave. Such possession can happen by accident if a sorcerer summons a spirit stronger than himself. The problem is, once a Shade is created, it's terribly difficult to kill. As I'm sure you know, only two people, Laetri the Elf and Irnstad the Rider, ever survived that feat."

Eragon dipped his head. "I've heard the stories." He glanced around the room. "Why are you living so high up in Tronjhiem? Isn't it inconvenient being this isolated? And how did you get all this stuff up here?"

She laughed loudly. "Truthfully? I'm in hiding. When I first came to Tronjhiem, I had a few days of peace- until one of the guards who let me in blabbed about who I was. Then all of the magic users here, though they barely rate the term, pestered me to join their secret group. Especially those drajl Twins who control it. Finally, I threatened to turn the lot of them into toads, excuse me, frogs, but when that didn't deter them, I sneaked up here in the middle of the night. It was less work than you might imagine, especially for one with my skills."

Nightmare felt a strange aspect rise in her aura. This human was not what she seemed.

"Did you have to let the Twins into your mind before you were allowed into Farthen Dûr?" Eragon quested. A strange light shone in Angela's eyes. "The Twins wouldn't dare probe me, for fear of what I might do to them. Oh, they'd love to, but they know the effort would leave them broken and gibbering nonsense. I've been coming here long before the Varden began examining people's minds... and they're not about to start on me now."

She peeked into the other room and clapped her hands. "Well! This has been an enlightening talk, but I'm afraid you have to go now. My brew of mandrake root and newt's tongue is about to boil, and it needs attending. Do not come back again when you have the time. And please don't tell anyone that I'm here. I'd hate to have to move again. It would make me very... irritated. And you don't want to see me irritated!"

Both skeletons chuckled as all three of them promised to keep it a secret. "Good!" She smiled brightly, turning away as the cat, Solembum, led them back to the stairs and to what must have been the dragonhold. At the top was Fresh skating around, chatting casually with a serious dwarf that noticed the trio immediately. They also noted that Fresh was speaking Dwarvish.

"Sup, my radical brotato chip an' broskis! This rad dvergr dude here be lookin' for ya! Some real kingly business, yo! Anyways, catch ya on da flipside! Laters!" He turned his board and started _skating down the Vol Turin._

The dwarf bowed deeply at each of them and spoke thickly. "Good. Awake. Knurla Orik waits for you." He took off elsewhere. "Well that happened." Error commented as Saphira leapt out of a marble cave, landing gracefully before them. She bore Zar'roc in her talons.

_Wear it._ She told her Rider. _You are a Rider and should bear a Rider's sword. Zar'roc may have a bloody history, but that should not shape your actions. Forge a new history for it, and carry it with pride._

Eragon spoke mentally to her and she snorted a puff of smoke. _Wear it, Eragon. If you wish to remain above the forces here, do not let anyone's disapproval dictate your actions._

Eragon took the sword, then climbed onto the dragon.

"You coming?" He asked Nightmare and Error.

"We are expected as well, Shur'tugal. Go on ahead, we'll follow." Nightmare told him, realizing too late he'd slipped into the Ancient Language once again. Saphira dipped her head at them before launching herself off the Isidar Mithrim to drift down to the base of Tronjhiem.

"Boss, I heard most kings here have guards and escorts. So, um, can I join you? As an escort! You can guard yourself just fine, sir!" Cross spoke up behind them. Red appeared behind the monochrome skeleton, looking like he had a similar idea for a different reason.

"Sure. Come along, you two." He waved them over as he teleported atop his black Blaster with a single, cold blue eyelight staring at them. "Don't be so tense, you're both great ways to show off our strength." Error assured them as he copied Nightmare's action.

So they relaxed, the now-appointed escorts for Nightmare and Error, though mostly Nightmare, hopped onto their Blasters and the four of them hovered down to where Saphira landed besides Orik. The dwarf spoke up. "My king Hrothgar, wishes to see all of you. We must hurry."

They followed the dwarf into the city-mountain, only Eragon struggling to keep up. "Where shall we meet?" Nightmare asked in a friendly tone. "In the throne room beneath the city. It will be a private audience as an act of otho- of 'faith'. You do not have to address him in any special manner, but speak to him respectfully. Hrothgar is quick to anger, but he is wise and sees keenly into the minds of men, so think carefully before you speak." Orik advised.

They entered Tronjhiem's central chamber, Blueberry pausing on the stairs to glance at them questioningly as Dust and Killer teleported off Vol Turin and beside the group. Chaos appeared behind Error, bouncing excitedly as she whispered frantically. "What's goin' on, Boss?" Dust asked.

"We're requested to meet Hrothgar. It would be best you didn't goof off in his presence should you decide to come." Nightmare stared hard at his boys. Dust shrugged and started walking away while Killer glanced back at him. Blue came up and dragged the pair by their sleeves after the King of Negativity, God of Destruction, dwarf, dragon and Dragon Rider. "He is a leader and host of Tronjhiem, it is rude not to meet him if requested!"

They were already at the base of the stairs, in front of a pair of granite doors with that same crown engraved upon both of them. As the company approached, the seven dwarven guards beat the floor with mattocks and the doors opened inward, revealing a natural cave.

It was cast in a moody light with the magical lanterns, statues of ancient kings of old with shadowed faces staring blankly into the unknown. Orik left the Rider, Dragon, and the Wyrdaí Islingrya to continue on alone.

"The King awaits you."

The doors shut behind them, leaving the group to peer around the interesting throne room. The normally rude and uproarious team was quiet, enthralled by the design of the room and the long-dead dwarf king's likenesses carved into stone. Chaos was translating the archaic runes of the names. Who knew the Temmie could read Dwarvish?

The King himself sat upon a cold, hard throne of black marble, the seat angular and without decor. It was an old seat of power. It certainly symbolised the great age of the dwarven race. Nightmare admired it, for it was clearly uncomfortable; and the reason was obvious and noble.

I should have been a better King. He silently admitted. He felt so horrendous compared to this man, when he was from a world, many worlds, where the king put his people first. Nightmare had been such a wicked, dispicable leader. He'd taken the title purely out of ego. But now, he was going to be a real king. Not that slovenly thing that yelled at it's subjects due to an extremely short temper. Patient, understanding, respectful, tolerant. Everything he once was not.

For this wasn't the Multiverse anymore.

This is Alagaësia.

The stony figure sitting atop his dark throne studied them. His sharp gaze was inlaid into his face, strong chest encased within a mail shirt, long white beard tucked into his belt as a warhammer with the symbol of the Dûrgrimst Ingietum upon it's head sat in his lap. The weapon had an ancient aura around it, perhaps close to Nightmare's own age. Eragon, unsure of what to do, bowed and knelt before the king.

Error raised a non-existent eyebrow at the action, Nightmare tilting his skull at the human. Hrothgar shifted slowly, his deep voice arising from his frame. "Rise, Rider, skeletons, you need not pay tribute to me." Nightmare glanced back to see Blue and Cross getting up awkwardly.

The old dwarf king stared at them as they did the same.

"Az knurl deimi lanok. Beware, the rock changes- an old dictum of ours. And nowadays the rock changes very fast indeed." He traced the hammer with his fingers.

"I could not meet with you earlier, as Ajihad did, because I was forced to deal with my enemies within the clans. They demanded I deny you sanctuary and expel you from Farthen Dûr. It has taken much work on my part to convince them otherwise."

"You have our thanks, King Hrothgar. On behalf of my people and others of monsterkind you have sheltered here, I am grateful. We are still new to Alagaësia, we understand our presence causes difficulties and apologize for your struggles. Though, I presume it was more of an issue of a dragon in Farthen Dûr you had to argue against?" Nightmare asked respectfully.

"I didn't anticipate how much strife our arrival would cause." Eragon added, concerned.

Hrothgar ran his fingers through his beard, accepting the words. "Indeed, you etalthargen have our people afraid. You are enshrouded in mystery, with your power and goals still unknown to us and the Rider seemingly on your side. We knurlan are curious, but guarded. So I tell you this." He pointed his aged finger down the hall.

"Look well, Rider Eragon, King Nightmare, and Lord Error. Witness my predecessors sitting upon their graven thrones. One and forty there are, with myself their forty-second. When I pass from this world into the care of the gods, my hírna will be added to their ranks. The first statue is in the likeness of my ancestor Korgan, who forged this mace, Volund. For eight millennia- since the dawn of our race- dwarves have ruled under Farthen Dûr. We are the bones of the land, older than both the elves and the savage dragons." Saphira shifted in place at that mention.

The dwarf king leaned towards them in his seat, voice deep and weary. "I am old, human and skeletons- even by our reckoning- old enough to have seen the Riders in all of their fleeting glory, old enough to have spoken with their last leader, Vrael, who paid tribute to me within these very walls. Few are still alive who can claim that much. I remember the Riders and how they meddled in our affairs. I also remember the peace they kept that made it possible to walk unharmed from Tronjhiem to Narda."

Hrothgar paused. "And now you stand before me- a lost tradition revived with a new race from beyond the mortal realm by your side. Tell me, Rider and fleshless ones, why have you come to Farthen Dûr? I know of the events that made you flee the Empire, but what are your intentions now?"

Eragon fumbled before speaking. "For now, Saphira and I merely want to recuperate in Tronjhiem, with the Wyrdaí Islingrya should they still choose to. We are not here to cause trouble, only to find sanctuary from the dangers we've faced for many months. Ajihad may send us to the elves, but until he does, we have no wish to leave."

"We; as the two parties of Wyrdaí Islingrya, have Eragon as our priority solely to defeat Galbatorix and secure a future for ourselves and others of monsterkind scattered throughout Alagaësia. We have no other intentions for Eragon otherwise, except keeping him on his path as a Rider. We do not want him for ourselves, we only want to help him. Where Eragon will go next, we will follow. Although as there are two main parties, and the Varden has similar interests, some of us may remain with the Varden. Personally, I will travel with Eragon to the elves when the time comes."

Hrothgar regarded them thoughtfully. Then addressed Eragon first. "Was it only your desire for safety that drove you? Do you seek to live here and forget your troubles with the Empire?"

Eragon shook his head vigorously. "If Ajihad told you of my past, you should know that I have grievances enough to fight the Empire until it is nothing but scattered ashes. More than that, though... I want to aid those who cannot escape Galbatorix, including my cousin. I have the strength to help, so I must."

A pause. Hrothgar was satisfied with that response. He turned to the Wyrdaí Islingrya. "And you? What of these parties you have in your number?"

Nightmare dipped his skull as Error stood beside him, the others filtering to gather around those they followed more, which was mostly just Chaos and Blue with Error.

"Not all of us are here. Some of our company were busy elsewhere in Tronjhiem, and some of us sense more of our people scattered throughout Alagaësia, as we've mentioned before. It's possible other parties are appearing without our knowledge, but as we are now it is us. Eldjierdar and Wyrdvrangr, both with the general goal of ending Galbatorix's reign, just different side missions." Error explained.

"Wyrdvrangr are dead set on watching over Eragon, but Eldjierdar are willing to stay behind with the Varden to assist with other matters. Although I do believe Nightmare is the better negotiator, I am more of an attack first, questions later type." Error admitted, glancing at Blue.

"That is not something I was expecting to be admitted here today." Hrothgar commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not the most familiar with social norms. I was isolated for centuries with my only contact with others being destroying their Universe or pain." Error explained bluntly.

"I don't think I've been well introduced. I am Error, former forced God of Destruction. When we landed in Alagaësia I was freed from my curse. Although now the God of Creation, Ink, runs rampant without control in our old home. He will create too much and all those worlds will crash into one another and destroy everything. Fortunately for you, Alagaësia is not part of that and will be safe. Unfortunately, it's likely all monsters from our Multiverse will be sent here. We are still discussing what we can do with all those monsters. Alagaësia cannot fit monsterkind with all the other races. So yes, it's ideal we rid Alagaësia of Galbatorix to ensure he will not commit atrocities with our kinds. You don't want to see how our magic can combine with yours, not by his hands."

He had his hands in his pockets, tear-streaks glowing a good deal brighter than usual. Hrothgar leaned back in his seat, face unreadable. After a long moment, he spoke.

"So you claim to be a god?"

"I'm not the only god where I'm from. But I'm one of the main physical gods, yes. Nightmare here is a little more minor, like Reaper's level. Reaper being the god of death. We know he is also somewhere in Alagaësia, and we need to find him soon. He kills everything he touches with few exceptions, and it is by no fault of his own. The only one who isn't a god that can touch him is Geno and Fresh, Geno being too determined to die and Fresh for reasons I'll keep to myself at the moment."

Nightmare regarded Error. He had no idea the glitch considered him a god, but it did make sense. Hrothgar was a little tense when he next spoke. "If you are gods, do you require worship?" He was wary.

"No. I was beaten and tortured by most back home, worship is not something I'd appreciate.." Error looked away modestly, glitching.

"I don't look for worship here. I am only part of a balance. I get what I need from the copious amounts of negativity in Alagaësia. And Hrothgar, if I am to be blunt," He paused, searching the dwarf's face. "I have grown to hate the imbalance of positivity and negativity in Alagaësia. It leans too far in my favor, and once upon a time I thought I would love that. I have found that I do not. And I am going to correct it."

He glanced at the others with him. "It has made me unstable. Which is worrisome, for I have heard tales of my brother, Dream, possibly being in Alagaësia as well. And as much as I am distasteful of him, he cannot survive without positivity. This world would slowly kill him, and in turn, me. So I have multiple reasons to kill Galbatorix. It would weaken me greatly, but stabilize the balance of Positivity and Negativity."

Hrothgar stroked his beard, thinking.

"You have given me much to think about, God of Negativity and God of Destruction."

"Please, Lord. Or my name."

"Just call me by name. I don't care about nobility or my status as a god."

"So it shall be, Lord Nightmare and Lord Error."

He paused, eyeing them. Red scuffed his shoe, Killer spinning a knife on his finger as Cross leaned forward on his blade and Chaos stared wide-eyed at Saphira with a huge smile plastered on her face. Dust was probably talking to Powder, Blue just standing there with a blank grin alongside Eragon.

Hrothgar faced Saphira. "Dragon, what think you in this matter? For what reason have you come?" She peeled back her upper lip to growl. _Tell him that I thirst for the blood of our enemies and eagerly await the day when we ride to battle against Galbatorix. I've no love or mercy for traitors and egg breakers like that false king. He held me for over a century and, even now, still has two of my brethren, whom I would free if possible. And tell Hrothgar I think you ready for this task._

Eragon grimaced as Killer and Dust whooped loudly as Red grinned darkly, causing Nightmare to sigh into his hand as Eragon relayed her words and explained how they could hear her when she did not guard her mind.

Hrothgar smirked a little at the words. "I see that dragons have not changed with the centuries." He knocked on his throne after a brief silence. "Do you know why this seat was quarried so flat and angular?" "To remind each king that their responsibility is not to themselves, but their people." Error interrupted before the dwarf could continue.

"Yes. I have not sat upon this throne in comfort, nor have my predecessors. Neither shall all who come after me. I will relinquish this seat without regret when my time comes. What is there to remind you of your obligations, Eragon? If the Empire falls, will you take Galbatorix's place and claim his kingship? Or shall we be ruled by a god from other worlds?"

"I do not seek to replace Galbatorix, nor would any accept me as their King. I have too much in common with that fallen Rider."

"I'd go crazy trying to rule anything. I don't want it, and I'd be a terrible option for a ruler."

"I don't seek to wear a crown or rule. Being a Rider is responsibility enough. No, I would not take the throne in Urû'baen... not unless there was no one else willing or competent enough to take it."

Hrothgar laced his fingers together. "Certainly you would be a kinder king than Galbatorix, but no race should have a leader who does not age or leave the throne. The time of the Riders has passed, Eragon and Wyrdaí Islingrya. They will never rise again- not even if Galbatorix's other eggs were to hatch."

Nightmare remembered his vision of the spectral dragon.

Perhaps there is something we have missed...

Galbatorix's power came from the dragons...

...

Hrothgar eyed Eragon's sword gravely. "I see that you carry an enemy's sword; I was told of this, and that you travel with a son of the Forsworn. It does not please me to see this weapon." He reached out. "I would like to examine it."

Eragon drew Zar'roc and handed it over hilt first. Hrothgar took it and studied the bloody blade. It caught the light, reflecting red across the room. He tested it upon his palm.

"A masterfully forged blade. Elves rarely choose to make swords- they prefer bows and spears- but when they do, the results are unmatched. This is an ill-fated blade; I am not glad to see it within my realm. But carry it if you will; perhaps it's luck has changed." He returned it, then addressed all of them.

"Has my nephew proved helpful during your time here?"

"Who?" Eragon questioned.

"Orik, my youngest sister's son. He's been serving under Ajihad to show my support for the Varden. It seems that he has been returned to my command, however. I was gratified to hear that you befriended him with your words."

"I couldn't ask for a better guide."

"He is a good dwarf, eager to give us the best."

"Great dvergr." Error had the last word.

"That is good." Hrothgar said pleasantly. "Unfortunately, I cannot speak with you much longer. My advisors wait for me, as there are matters I must deal with. I will say this, though: If you wish the support of the dwarves within my realm, you must first prove yourself to them. We have long memories and do not rush to hasty decisions. Words will decide nothing, only deeds."

"I will keep that in mind." Eragon informed the dwarf king, bowing. Hrothgar nodded. "You may go, then."

They all turned to leave, but Nightmare stopped Error. _"Can you tell him of the coming war?"_ He whispered in Wingdings. Error blinked, then his tear marks let out a pulse of light. _"Yes. He deserves to know. He'll die."_ He waved the rest to go ahead, facing Hrothgar as Nightmare sent back a meaningful look at the mountain king.

Be careful what you say. There is only so much we can tell him..

**Well aware of that, Night. Don't worry, I'll start with something unrelated, like the Multiverse.**

Alright, Error. Thank you for the godly title by the way, I wasn't expecting that.

**Well, it's true. You're more powerful than Reaper, and he's a confirmed god. Even if he's from an AU of gods.**

You have a good point. Let's discuss this later.

**Kay.**

Orik joined their group as they left the hall of the mountain king. "Did all go well? Were you received favorably?" He questioned anxiously.

"We were received cautiously." Nightmare chose his words wisely.

"I think so." Eragon added.

"I don't think he likes dragons all that much." Chaos pouted, glancing back as her daddy was left behind. "I love dragons."

"Being cautious is how he survived this long." Orik told them.

Back in the main chamber of Tronjhiem, they spotted a madly grinning Horror carrying something that resembled an axe, but larger. The strange fire elemental Sinead was behind him, Geno leaning on the far wall.

"Eragon, your blessing yesterday has stirred up the Varden like an overturned beehive." Nightmare felt himself stiffen, feeling the heaviness of Wyrda in those words. Horror froze in the distance, eyelight flickering silver.

"The child Saphira touched had been hailed as a future hero. She and her guardian have been quartered in the finest rooms. Everyone is talking about your miracle. All of the human mothers seem intent on finding you and getting the same for their children."

Nightmare clutched his shirt over his Soul, seeing images flashing in his mind.

"What should we do?" Eragon questioned, alarmed.

"Aside from taking back your actions? Stay out of sight as much as possible. Everyone will be kept out of the dragonhold, so you won't be disturbed there."

"Boss, are you okay? I've never seen your eyelight grey before." Killer pointed out.

"Yeah, it's kinda navy grey, the other's blank." Dust added.

Horror arrived and gripped Eragon's shoulders tightly. "For the love of Asgore, don't bless another child." Eragon leapt back as Blueberry tugged the creepy skeleton off.

"Cᵤᵣₛₑₛ!" He stuttered, it was all he could make out from the blinding scenes. He gripped his skull, over his right eyesocket as black liquid seeped out of it, sizzling as it hit the floor. Then he stared right into Eragon, realizing what he was seeing. A few tears of black slipped down his face.

"You have made a human like me."

Horror spoke next. "Through no fault of your own."

"But you must never bless a child again."

"ɴᴏʀ ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴀꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴅᴏɴᴇ."

"For now, Wyrda has her."

"ᴀɴᴅ ꜱʜᴇ, ᴛᴏᴏ, ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ɪᴍᴘᴏʀᴛᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ."

"Elva, the star child."

The other skeletons were blinking, starting to see it, too. The only reason they didn't sense it when it happened was because it was masked by their acceptance into Alagaësia.

"Oh fuck, what the-" Dust stumbled back as his eyelights flared. Killer was rigid, white rings flickering in his empty sockets as Horror clawed his hole so hard it cracked and bled. Red had his sockets screwed shut as he grimaced, Chaos tugging on her hair and shaking. Saphira snaked her head down and nudged Nightmare worriedly.

"Reluctant... savior.." Chaos wheezed. Then Geno teleported over, eyelight blue and red, his glitch having fallen away to reveal his half-melted face. Fresh was behind him, sunglasses blank, not smiling at all but rather, looking serious.

Then Killer yelped out, his Soul writhing into an upside-down heart with a symbol in the center. A single rune. He teleported away before anything else could happen. Dust followed a second later. And Red, after he grunted something incomprehensible. Blueberry glanced around in worry, the only monster that was remotely okay. He grabbed Chaos by the wrist and whispered to Nightmare in Wingdings.

_"I think that you know what to do, Zíllandr."_

He teleported away with Chaos before Nightmare could react. How the hell did he know that name?!

But the Sans was right. Nightmare knew what he had to do.

Furthermore, he knew where he had to go.

"Orik, take Eragon where he will go. Geno, please take Horror to his room. Fresh.. come with me."

"Where's Error?" Geno questioned harshly.

"Hrothgar. The könungr dvergr deserves to know he is to die soon." He finished in Wingdings, not able to tell Orik that he was going to be a leader soon. They didn't have any details, but they recognized that much. Fresh glanced at Eragon and Orik, then patted Geno's spine. "I got dis." He said calmly.

Geno huffed, but grabbed the whimpering Horror with silver-red eyelights and disappeared. "Orik, take care of Eragon, kay? None of us here be used to this wyrda stuff, yeah? It's kinda unrad." He chuckled humorlessly. Nightmare felt a wisp of heartache from the parasite.

"Just take 'em to da library or whatevs. Me an Nighty got some stuff ta take care of." He did finger guns, but his face betrayed his worry. After a tense moment, Orik led the baffled Eragon away.

When the two vanished around the bend, Nightmare gripped Fresh's shoulders. "You're feeling. Especially fear. What is happening with you?" He ordered. Fresh didn't respond, not at first.

Then he sighed and removed his sunglasses. The Soul in his Socket was half-dead, the edges having withered away due to being consumed. The yellow eye of the parasite itself peered around it. The purple tentacles writhed.

"Your host isn't going to last.." Nightmare breathed, suddenly afraid himself. "Yeah. I need a new body, but my options are, heheh, limited."

"How long do you think you have?" Nightmare questioned.

"A.. couple months. I been talkin with Error brah, and he.. said that copies are least likely ta make it." He chuckled drily. "I'm gonna die, Night."

"No." I'll give you one of my apples if I need to."

"Y'know you'll run outta those eventually."

"Error can give you energy to last until the Collapse. And so will I. You are not allowed to die." "Heh. Okies. Sure, brah." Fresh quickly put the sunglasses back on. "Just don't tell Error and Geno brah, okay?" He said in a tired voice.

"Are you sure, Fresh?" "Yeah, Nighty brah. I ain't ready for dat... not yet." He sighed wearily. "So was dat all ya wanted me for?"

"No, we need to see this child."

"Got it. I know where they're keepin' er."

Fresh grabbed onto Nightmare's wrist and teleported in one of his god-awful rainbow poofs. Nightmare coughed as they reappeared in darkness. Something he was familiar with. Fresh remained where he was, fake smile plastered over his face as Nightmare knocked on the door.

"No visitors!" An old, frail voice called out meekly.

"I'm here on behalf of Elva's fate."

"Please, we just want peace. Is that too much to ask for us?"

"You know something is wrong, don't you? You see she is not well, despite having been blessed by a Rider. Well, there is something you must know. That Rider is still hardly an adult by your standards, and worse, is still largely unfamiliar with the magic he wields. You demanded something of him he was not ready for, and now that child is accidentally cursed. He meant no ill will, but made a mistake that I will not allow him to make again. Now let me in, human, I must see the child that senses pain like I do."

After a long silence, the sound of locks opening echoed through the air. Then the door creaked open, an aged, wrinkly face peered at him before her eyes widened in recognition. "Etalthargen!" She gasped. Nightmare stared hard into her eyes.

She waved him in, still wary. She wore warm clothes, the room holding a chill even Nightmare could feel. He sensed the magic, breezing past the human to find a crib with what was definitely a several month old human baby. The silver mark on the infant's brow gleamed, reflecting the soft glow of his eyelights. Her eyes were as purple as his own lights.

The ancient skeleton of magic gazed at the supernatural child, the babe returning the stare with knowing eyes. A few tears glimmered there.

Nightmare... wasn't sure how to feel about this. He knew the child was like him, now. But not, all the same. She sensed pain and suffering, like he, but it weakened her instead of making her stronger, like he. She was hailed as a hero, whereas Nightmare had always been feared. She was a being of flesh, he an arcane entity incarnated in magic and bone, born of a faraway world.

Her caretaker came up behind them, wringing her hands worriedly. "Can you help her?" She croaked. "She's so cold, and now that she's stopped crying, she's too quiet. And you say.. Argetlam made a mistake...."

Nightmare sighed. "As much as I want to.. I cannot take her pain away. Not now. Her fate prevents me. It's unclear what she is destined to do, but I have reason to believe it has something in relation to the downfall of Galbatorix.." The woman gasped. "Surely..?"

"I can't be sure, so take it with a grain of salt. Now listen to me, and listen well. Eragon did his best to bless Elva, but made a mistake in his wording. I am not altogether sure, as I was not there and know this purely through glimpses of Fate, but I believe he meant to shield her from misfortune. He mispronounced a word, and instead made her a shield _from_ misfortune."

She choked, horrified.

"Since he used magic, he cannot undo his accidental curse. But mayhaps the gedwëy upon her from Saphira will do more good. Perhaps that is what forms her wyrd. Do you understand?"

She nodded, crying and covering her face, which only served to annoy Nightmare. He narrowed his sockets at her. "You're the one who expected too much of an untrained boy. He's too young. We can only be grateful he will never make this mistake again." He glanced back at the child.

Her young, broken gaze never left him. She was supposed to be an infant, but she looked a few months old. And enduring pain no thing so young should ever experience. Nightmare himself, when he was formed, had the consciousness of a 9 year old, as well as the body of a 5 year old. That was so many eons ago...

"So there is nothing you can do?" "Oh shut up and give me a minute. Will you?" He snapped. The caretaker recoiled, then backed away. Nightmare glared after her until she was out of sight. Then returned to the child.

…

"Hello, Elva." He spoke softly, not sure what to say. She cooed softly in response. He dropped his shoulders, sighing.

"What am I to do with you?" He studied her. She did look kinda like him in a way. Purple eyes, like his eyelights when uncorrupted. Black hair, like his scheme when corrupted. He hesitated.

"You feel it, too. Don't you? The fear of the dwarves, of me, of Eragon, but mostly their hate of Eragon and Saphira.. the pain.. the loss, the mourning of those who lost their family and friends. And the little things. Dwarf that burned himself while smelting. Woman that cut herself cooking. Kid that broke his wrist. Man that tripped and dislocated his arm training. You feel it all as I do, but it hurts you.. It hurts you so much.. I am sorry, Elva starchild. I don't want anyone else to suffer like I once did. So..."

He was thinking. He desperately wanted to take this child's pain away, but something forced him not to every moment he tried to act on it. His eyelights burned with Determination. He picked her up out of the crib, her skin so feverish in this moment. It cooled upon touching him, until it was icy. He stared hard into those eyes that reflected his lights. Until their reflections revealed one ice blue eyelight. He shifted into his Corrupted form, trembling slightly with what he was about to do.

A shaking tentacle laid it's tip on her brow, tracing the silvery star with a line of black. "I cannot take your pain, but I can give you something else." He whispered.

"I hate to see what Alagaësia will do to you, when you are like me, but in agony. So while I cannot remove it, I can at least lessen it. I don't know entirely what this will do, but remember this, starchild. I will be watching you."

Eventually he felt a pang as he separated an Apple of Darkness from his being, the blackened, bluish thing hovering above his tentacle. He grasped it in hand and the goop began sloughing off of him. These Apples were basically the closest thing to Souls without actually being Souls. He glanced between the apple and the girl. She looked at the magical object emotionlessly. Her gaze shifted back to Nightmare.

"You're like me." He whispered, not sure if he should go through with this. What would happen? There were bound to be side effects. By Multiverse standards, she was Soulless. By Alagaësia standards, she was enchanted and cursed, but still had whatever a Soul was in this world.

....

"You're too much like me for it to be left alone. You are not like other humans, Elva the starchild. So I select you. When the time comes, brunhvitr, I will come for you. You do not belong among humans, and I don't believe you should be among dauthleikrar at all. So, child of evarínya, take this and be something more than what you already are."

He gently pushed the still incorporeal apple into her tiny chest, the Soul substitute flaring and turning a brilliant purple like his own Soul as he did so. The infant gasped and gurgled, her tiny hands clawing at his own phalanges. The black mark upon her head around her star became purple, glowing with ethereal light as did the gedwëy. Her eyes also held a bright, violet light that illuminated both faces in the dark.

Nightmare restrained his own hurt, knowing it harmed her. Struggling to keep his voice level, he spoke to her. "This is my blessing to you, Elva. It may be unholy because of my nature, but you are already cursed from a mere mistake. Do not hate Eragon, for I will make sure he atones for this. And more, I sense this curse will not last forever. You will never be any kind of normal, but I will give you a chance to make something of that."

He gazed into the eyes of the child of magic. Now she was grammaryé as well as vanyalí. A unique mixture, perhaps the only that will ever exist. Nightmare blinked, then drew the infant to his ribcage in an awkward hug.

"I have been the night for a long, long time, child." He whispered, aware that she would not understand quite yet, but she would remember his words.

"I have been a black night with no moon. A Terror of the dark, when I should have been a Guardian. I do not have my moon back, not yet brunhvitr. But perhaps... you can fill my empty sky with your stars. For I have been lost in my darkness for so many centuries. I am old, Elva. Very old. I remember my youth and the recent decades, but the in-between is such an eternal blur. I am as old as the eons, yet only my brother knows this.. and now, so do you.."

"Little One, you do not deserve the pain that will be coming." He felt her pulse as the ethereal shred of his immortal power settled into her. He pressed her forehead, the mark glowing brighter in response. "But what I have given you, nothing else can do. For I am only one, and my only kin is my reversal, my opposite."

She cooed curiously at him, a stiffness in her small form fading. She laid her head against him, eyelids heavy. "I can't stay, Evarína." He informed her. She looked back up, the words not quite understood. "I must go soon. Alagaësia has it's plan for me, as well. So I have to go."

The girl grabbed a handful of his shirt, staring with wide eyes. The gesture was obvious. Nightmare felt a tear trace the side of his face. "Just remember my name, alright little one?" He pulled her to his face, where she proceeded to grasp his crown and socket. He pulled her hand out of his eyesocket, but let her hold the diadem.

"I am Zíllandr Cicállaé. Very few know that name. But Alagaësia has given me another name. Alalëa Äfdraumr. Remember, starchild. Evarína. Star." He paused, then said two words in Wingdings.

_"Don't forget."_

She gazed blankly into his sockets, her eyes still holding so much meaning, purple and fading out to violet. Her purple-rimmed white star on her brow was glowing softly. He started humming a tune from centuries ago, one he never thought would be uttered ever again.

_"Close your eyes_

_It'll be alright.._

_The sun is going down_

_But the stars are coming out_

_The Moon watches over tonight_

_Smiling in the gentle light_

_For come morning round,_

_The sun will come about."_

The small one fell asleep to those words, failing to notice as Nightmare placed her into the crib and pressed his thumb to her forehead, right on the center of the star, leaving behind a silver glow.

He walked away, feeling a tad incomplete as he exited the room. The caretaker was waiting, leaping up upon seeing his return. "Is she healed?" She exclaimed. He shot her a glare. "I cannot heal her, wyrda prevents me. I would have done so at once if I could heal her. Instead, I gave Elva a gift for her pain. She will never be natural, but at least she has something for herself."

His eyelights flashed, and he held her gaze before she looked away. "How have you helped dear Elva then, my Lord?" He blinked, then answered. "She is like me, thanks to her curse. I gave her a gift only I could ever give. She is now unique. Perhaps her burden is lessened- that's what I am hoping for. If it doesn't, then at least she has some of my power. She will do with it what she will."

After a choking gasp, she asked. "But how is my child like you, o skeleton of magic?"

He stared hard at the human.

"She senses pain, and is driven to alleviate it at all costs. It causes her pain to not act upon this. I am also capable of sensing the aliments of others, and I am driven to help them. Though my focus is not to protect them, and it has been many centuries since I have last cared for them. Unfortunately for Elva, she cannot ignore the pain. So perhaps my magic can do good for her." His voice dropped to a murmur, the feeling of kinship being so powerful. Nightmare wanted to wrap that infant in his tentacles and hiss at all who threatened her.

He shook his skull, hating the feeling. Hating how emotional he had become. This was so weak! So pathetic. So... much like that old child in his core, buried in centuries of anger. Tensing up, Nightmare briskly walked past the human. He arrived at the door and spun around. He pointed at the woman, making sure she understood.

"One day, I will come for Elva. She doesn't belong with mortals anymore. She will only become stranger and less human as time goes by. So soon, she will be under my care. With others of magic, like she. The starchild belongs with me. So I will come when the time calls me. Maybe you will be gone by then, maybe not. But Elva does not belong here among dauthleikrar. Mortals. Do not argue with me, human. For she is more like an elf than you. And who knows what other effects I have now wrought upon her. So understand this: she will join us as an immortal one day, and that day is fast approaching. That, I promise. And one thing you should know of my kind, is we may not make promises often, but when we do, we _keep_ them."

And with that, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm a bit rusty with publishing and updating stories on AO3, so if you find any mistakes, then I am so sorry because it is my fault.
> 
> I had to switch between my phone and my tablet just to edit this chapter, it really made me want to tear my hair out...
> 
> Anyway, so now that we are back on track, we shall be able to continue with this story!


	16. Meeting Nasuada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope that you do enjoy this chapter and I wish to give a big thank you to FireladyofInk, on Wattpad, for all of the work that she has put into this story. Please send her some love on Wattpad, she deserves it!

Nightmare was quietly explaining how he had become intricately aware of moments of Fate, Wyrda, as had the others, to Eragon as they made their way to the dragonhold. What the human had done was best never mentioned again. As much as Eragon pestered, Nightmare refrained from telling him what exactly he did. They passed Error and Chaos, the Temmie obsessing over dragons to her adopted parent, who smiled joyously at her excitement.

They waved at one another, Geno and Fresh discussing something further down the corridor behind them. Nightmare and Eragon continued back up the Vul Turin, on the stairs, to be precise. Eragon commented that at last he knew where the Wyrdaí Islingrya were staying. Nightmare agreed nonchalantly, but pausing as he heard a voice.

He warned Eragon, who proceeded to contact Saphira. The dragon spoke to both of them. _A female… she has the air of command. I'll distract her while you come in._

They snuck up the rest of the stairs, Eragon ready to draw his sword while Nightmare didn't care what he had; his magic was always more than enough.

The young lady wore a velvet dress the color of wine, looking to be about 17 years old and carried a decorated yet well used dagger in a leather sheath. She stared at Saphira, the dragon smiling with her eyes as she asked.

"Please, could you tell me where Rider Eragon, Lord Nightmare and Lord Error may be?"

Nightmare smirked as Eragon spoke. "I am here with Nightmare."

She spun in alarm, reaching for her dagger as she took in their features. She relaxed and curtsied at them both. "I am Nasuada."

"You obviously know who we are, but what do you want?" With a smile, she said, "My father, Ajihad, sent me here with a message. Would you like to hear it?"

Eragon blinked in surprise, not expecting that Ajihad would have loved a woman or have children. Nightmare was busy sensing wisps of the future and her fate.

"Yes, I think we would."

She flipped her hair out of the way and spoke. "He is pleased that all of you are doing well, but cautions Eragon against his actions yesterday like your benediction recently, Eragon. They create more problems than they solve. Also, he urges you and the Wyrdaí Islingrya to proceed with testing as soon as possible- he needs to know how capable you are before he communicates with the elves, but especially Eragon."

"Did you climb all the way up here just to tell us that?" Eragon asked, Nightmare raising a non-existent eyebrow at the woman. She shook her head. "I used the pulley system that transports goods to the upper levels. We could have sent the message with signals, but I decided to bring it myself and meet you in person."

"Would you like to sit down?" Eragon offered, gesturing at Saphira in her cave. Nasuada chuckled. "No, I am expected elsewhere. You should also know, my father decreed that any of you may visit Murtaugh, if you wish." Her face fell. "I met Murtaugh earlier… He's anxious to speak with you. He seemed lonely; you should visit him." She told the pair directions to find his cell.

They gave their thanks, then Eragon questioned. "What about Arya? Is she better? Can I see her?"

"Orik didn't say much on the subject of Arya." Nightmare explained, reigning in his own curiosity.

She grinned. "Arya is recovering swiftly, as all elves do. No one is allowed to see her except my father, Hrothgar, and the healers, my greatest apologies Lord Nightmare. They have spent much time with her, learning all that occurred during her imprisonment." She glanced back at Saphira, then curtsied. "I must go now. Is there anything you would have me convey to Ajihad on your behalf?"

"No, except a desire to visit Arya." Nightmare interrupted. "And our thanks for the hospitality he has shown us."

"I will take your words directly to him. Farewell, Lord Nightmare and Rider Eragon. I hope we shall soon meet again." Nasuada curtsied one final time and exited, chin up with the air of nobility.

"Farewell, future leader." Nightmare spoke gently after her, ignoring the curious look Eragon shot him as he climbed up to the cave. Nightmare just teleported inside.

Upon arriving, they both spotted Saphira with Solembum curled up in the hollow at the base of her neck, Horror splayed out across her paws, all three giving them a look that asked, _"what?"_

Nightmare scoffed, Eragon laughing. "Have you been up here all day?" The King of Negativity asked the creepy skeleton, who angled his skull to stare at him innocently. "Yea. Mostly sleepin'."

Both Rider and Lord of Darkness snickered, but let the trio lie, only after Eragon gave up pestering for Angela's location from Solembum. Admittedly, the dragon, werecat, and skeleton fit together well, as they had such similar personalities and were already creatures of magic, even if one was an entirely different kind of magic.

So Nightmare and Eragon fell to chatting, the King of Negativity getting excited about the library Eragon had visited, to the point where his eyelights flickered into stars, if only briefly.

But as the topic of the Twins came about, Nightmare growled and swore he'd protect Eragon, as the unnatural pair obviously thought they could get away with the behavior behind his spine.

The day wound to an end, Horror fast asleep in Saphira's talons, cradling his new and beautiful war axe in his arms while Saphira had her head wrapped around him, Solembum still sleeping in the hollow of her neck. Nightmare bid farewell as Eragon leaned against his dragon's side, waving his own goodbye.

Rest well. I feel danger on the horizon…


	17. Arya

Nightmare blinked his sockets open, flickering eyelights taking in the room before realizing there was fire.

He shot up in bed, shocked at the flames. Then he took in the smile as it occurred to him that it was that fire elemental, Sinead.

"The hell are you doing here? Did you phase through the door? I had it locked!" He grumped.

Sinead shrugged, leaning back. "Well, I had to let myself in. Heehee. But anyway, you might wanna get up. You're being tested today, and the Twins are gonna do Eragon. He's already getting up back in the dragonhold, so I hope you can get your non-existent ass movin', Alalëa. Wyrda waits for no one, not even us."

"What, so you're my alarm clock now? Who are you to act for a force of nature?"

She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh dearie, I am a force of nature. I am Arucane. I am fire. As much as your magic is changing Eragon, so is Saphira's and my own. Soon, he will create a sword that merges the three in a potent mix. Well, not exactly soon, but whatever. Get up, Dwerva! Vanyalí is to be tested, Grammaryé to be discovered! It is time Alagaësia sees what you are. Up, you grumpy boi!"

Nightmare growled, rolling out of bed and shooting death stares at the eccentric elemental, who just grinned. "I'm up, you aggravating woman! Now leave!" She snorted. "For someone who doesn't need sleep, you sure are grumpy." "Just get out!" He pushed her to the door with both hands. She just leaned into them, irritating Nightmare further. He huffed furiously. "You know, you're running out of time. Eragon and Saphira are already up in the air, looking for Orik to take them to the training field. You're gonna miss out on the Twins." She teased.

"How do you know this??" She waved her hands jokingly. "Mmmmmmmagic!" "Oh, for the love of-! Fine!" I'm coming! Why must I come along?" "Cause you promised. I want you to keep your promise, Äfdraumr. Is that really so bad?" She spoke in a suddenly weary voice. Nightmare regarded her. "What are you, Sinead?"

"I'm a lot of things, Zíllandr Cicállaé. For now, I'm here for you, the Wyrdaí Islingrya, and Eragon." "So you are here for your people?"

She smiled. "I am no monster, Nightmare. I am more like you than you think. Although.. perhaps more.. true. Anyway, you need to get going. The others are waking up as well. And I have things to attend to as well. In other places, where I've left a good deal of myself. Ciao!" She vanished in a poof of flame and embers, leaving Nightmare to stumble forward as he had been leaning into her.

"What??" He questioned.

Then shook his skull and teleported out of the room.

Error seemed confused, standing in the hallway next to Geno, Fresh and Chaos beside him. Cross was alert, standing tall with Killer poking him, Dust, and Red with a knife, Red looking ready to kill someone, particularly Killer. Dust was sleeping while standing, Blue trying to get everyone under control as Horror was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like we need to watch Eragon. He might make a stupid decision again." Error explained, rubbing his skull. This elicited several groans out of the rest of them, but no one refused to go. They were all supposed to be tested, anyway. They all teleported outside of Tronjhiem, searching for Eragon and Saphira.

They weren't hard to find, the large, glittering blue beacon of a dragon hung in the air not far from the city-mountain, scales bright in the constant dusk of Farthen Dûr. The Wyrdaí Islingrya all chased after her on their Blasters, catching up easily as the Twins appeared before Eragon with an unbelievable air of arrogance.

Chaos almost stuck her tongue out at the Twins, but she didn't, choosing to wander over to Saphira instead.

"Why can't someone else test him?" A large man complained to them as Nightmare and Error strode up behind the Twins.

"No one else is powerful enough." They spoke in unison, ignoring the growl Saphira let out at them. "Come with us." They pointed at Eragon and turned away, oblivious to the godly skeletons behind them. The pair shared a look with Eragon and Saphira, then the whole of the group followed, spreading out in a semicircle that attracted the attentions of everyone in the battlefield.

As soon as the Twins turned around and saw them, they blanched almost as white as a skeleton. The company found their reaction plenty amusing, Horror choosing to show up in that moment to laugh hoarsely, his jaws wide.

"Don't worry, little mortals. We won't fight you." Nightmare teased softly, keeping his voice calm as though he weren't mocking them. The pair dropped their gazes, then a little more hesitantly faced Eragon. "And how do you answer us, Eragon?"

"No." The Rider responded flatly, earning an approving nod from the King of Negativity. The Twins had a subtle scowl, but hid it as they drew a pentagram and stood in it's center.

"We begin now. Eragon will attempt to to complete the tasks we assign him… that is all."

One of them pulled a stone from within the depths of his robe and set it on the ground. "Lift it to eye level." They spoke simply. The skeletons sensed the unnatural pair reaching for magic, as did Eragon.

It rose into the air after Eragon stated the words, but froze after a foot. The Rider stared at the two in disbelief, and Nightmare waved at the rest to hold off their attacks.

Without taking his gaze off the Twins, he spoke calmly. "Eragon is more than capable of lifting a stone. Let's see what happens next, shall we?"

He silently reached with his power to Eragon's mind. Careful what you say. They may use this chance to get information out of you. Both of you are more than able to stand your ground with these two; now is time to show it and infuriate this aggravating pair.

Eragon expressed gratitude and Nightmare left them.

Saphira's thoughts echoed through all their minds except the Twins. _He is right. They hope to exhaust you. But they do not realize that we are also two._

The stone jerked up to eye level.

The Twins shifted in place. "Very… good. Now move the stone in a circle."

Eragon grappled with the magic as the Twins fought him with perhaps every bit of their strength. With Saphira's support, he was able to prevail.

Funnily enough, Red and Horror got bored watching and during a break, decided to strike up a slightly loud conversation with each other of generally unpleasant or downright mortifying topics, wanting to unsettle the Twins. As Eragon struggled, they waxed eloquent on how weak humans were or certain flavors their flesh had, as well as pondering how magicians tasted, mostly Horror on that part. Red continued talking loudly about how much blood one could bleed out of a human, describing in clear detail an occasion he'd witnessed Horror bleeding a human dry of blood purely to turn it into a sauce.

Most of this, unfortunately, had no effect on the Twins. In fact, it only distracted Eragon and spooked Orik and the large human named Fredric. Blue quietly explained to the two that most of it was theatrics, and Horror had given up those practices.

Eventually the Twins huffed and glared at Eragon for a moment. Then a cruel smile flashed across their faces. "There is only one thing left to do- any _competent_ user of magic should find this easy." One pulled off a ring from his finger. "Summon the essence of silver."

Nightmare sensed that this was no easy feat at all. In fact, he rather felt like this was something not even they could do.

Blueberry's eyelights turned a whitish silver with hints of sky blue, becoming huge round circles as he stepped forward stiffly. _"You have no right to toy with the Rider this way."_

Raising his hand, Blue uttered a single word.

_"Arget."_

A glowing, whiter version of the ring appeared beside it, magic radiating off the incorporeal metal.

Unbidden, the rest of the Wyrdaí Islingrya lifted their hands one by one, each speaking that single word. ** _"Arget."_**

The ring gained opacity, becoming more real before a rumble sounded throughout the entirety of Farthen Dûr, the ring flashing brighter than the sun and falling to the ground.

The Twins were long gone by now, having fled in terror. Blueberry collapsed to his kneecaps, eyesockets wide and blank. Dust helped him back to his feet, draping the smaller one's arm over his shoulder. "You good, Blue?"

Nightmare glanced back at Berry as Error started asking a ton of questions in worry, then returned to the ring. It had baked the dirt underneath it to a crisp, wisps of white flame lingering on its surface.

Nightmare then noticed a tall figure approaching them briskly, choosing to ignore it in favor of studying the ring. He lifted it with magic, feeling it thrum in tune with his energy. The company had accidentally fused their own magic to bring the object into the physical plane. The original ring from the Twins had melted, a glowing pile of slag sizzling on the floor.

He slowly touched the magical object, finding out that it was cool to the touch. The white flame gained a purple tint upon making contact with Nightmare. Then he felt a familiar presence behind him. The King of Negativity looked up, recognizing that elegant face and slender frame, as well as the notes of her mind. Dark green eyes met his lights. "Hello, Arya."

She regarded him. "And you are?" He sighed, glancing curiously at the ring before facing her entirely. "I told you to call me Alalëa. But you should know, I am otherwise known as Nightmare."

Suspicion and recognition flashed in her eyes. "And why, might I ask, are you named bad dream in this language?"

He scoffed. "Because I am the negative half of a balance. I hear my brother, Dream, may be with the rest of your kin, the elves. As much as I dislike him for personal reasons, we are halves of each other. We are here to set the imbalance of Alagaësia back into equilibrium. For that, Galbatorix must die."

She studied him, face unreadable, emotions mysterious. "So you do not care for those suffering under Galbatorix's reign?"

Nightmare turned at her sharply. "Of course I do. It seems I failed to explain precisely what I am. I am King of Negativity, Guardian of Negative Emotions, Lord of Darkness, and the Yin of the emotional balance. I am intricately aware of all misery and suffering; it is my purpose to protect the equilibrium, keeping the sides balanced. As of now, they are tipped dangerously in my favor. Once, I thought I would savor that level of power. Now, I cannot tolerate it. This sickens me. So yes, I care for those trapped in the Empire. Does that answer your question?"

She shifted her stance as she gazed at him. "It would seem so. I have not heard many details during my recovery from the Skilna Bragh, so forgive me for being so blunt." She paused. "If I may ask, what is that you are holding there?" She indicated the ring, the flames having faded.

"Oh, this? Those simpleton Twins thought they could trick Eragon into summoning the essence of silver. I'm quite certain that they themselves are incapable of that feat. Together, the Wyrdaí Islingrya here- including myself- summoned it ourselves, and solidified it."

She immediately grabbed his hand and stared at it before he could retort. He glared for a moment, but let the elf study it in disbelief. "What you describe should not be possible." She stated. "Yet.. here is proof, right in my hand.. I am sorry, I behaved rudely." She released him, Nightmare twisting his 'wrist' experimentally. "It's fine, Arya. No harm was done. As for how impossible it should be, understand that we are beings made entirely of magic. Furthermore, we come from other worlds where the laws of physics are different. Our magic is called grammaryé, whereas yours is vanyalí. Since arriving in Alagaësia, our magics have been interacting in unusual ways. This ring is proof of that."

He rolled the glowing silver in his hand, watching Arya study it quietly. She had an angled, beautiful face, one that revealed elegance, belied strength. He sensed royalty in her aura, as well as a powerful sense of duty. This was a woman who prioritized others before herself. He black hair framed her face and brought out the vivid green of her eyes, green that reminded him of the Tree, his mother. The one he murdered in a fit of insanity. A breakdown that lasted eons…

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, refocusing on the ring before Arya noticed him staring. He berated himself. "May I continue to call you Alalëa? Nightmare sounds harsh for one s yourself." She asked, eyes softening. He blinked. Nightmare had not been expecting that.

"Alright, you may. It doesn't trouble me."

"Thank you, Alalëa. But as you have yet to know, I have designated myself to test you, your company of travelers, and the Rider Eragon in trial by arms."

"So soon after recovery? You'd be exhausting yourself unreasonably. Don't do this; some of us here do not show mercy."

"You underestimate me as an elf. I have the strength necessary."

She pointed at Eragon, ignoring Nightmare and the human's awestruck face as she walked away, the crowd parting to gawk at her. The King of Negativity frowned, not worried about Eragon harming her, but his own people. Perhaps he should just set the others off to spar; that would spare the elf.

The monsters formed a wide crescent around the pair when she stopped, the semicircle closing up as humans and dwarves showed up to spectate as well.

"I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword." She told Eragon, who froze momentarily. Then Saphira nudged him forward, her Rider reluctant to cross blades with the elf.

Both drew their swords and squared off, eyeing one another for who would make the first move. It was Eragon. But before he could so much as lift Zar'roc, Arya flew at him, catching the human completely off guard with her speed. Nightmare mentally cursed, realizing that Eragon had forgotten how slow he was to those of magic.

After a few seconds of Eragon desperately fending off her attacks, the realization seemed to strike him and he began dancing with her, their blades constantly striking one another with great clangs, sparks flying everywhere. The swordsmanship displayed was really quite impressive, Nightmare understood that the human was doing reckless combos and modifications every chance he got. The fight lasted nearly twenty minutes, the endurance on Eragon's part must have been greater than he originally thought. But it finally came to an end when Eragon lunged at the elf and she sidestepped, her sword's tip meeting his neck directly below his jaw.

Cheers sounded all around, but quiet disappointment emanated from Eragon. He was a little crushed to have lost. But how could he have hoped to win? After a while, Arya's gaze drifted across the skeletons and Temmie present, Nightmare shaking his skull.

"How about we show these soldiers how we fight?" Red suggested with a smirk. Arya pointed her blade at him. "Very well. You will go next."

"NO!" Nightmare thundered. All heads snapped to face him. The Lord of Darkness calmed. "Arya." He began. "I understand you will insist on testing us, but at least, allow us to demonstrate how we battle. Our style is completely different from yours, it is dangerous and entirely involves our magic. So, if you still wish to do this, then just watch us first."

He pointed at Dust and Red. "You two. I know you're itching to fight, and one of you is irritated with the other. So you may spar. No maiming, no tricks, and no including spectators."

Both skeletons grinned maniacally as the others forced the crowd back a fair distance away. Red faced Dust with a malicious glint in his eyelights. The murderer cocked his skull at him, eyelights blazing with several colors- blue, red, and purple.

"Hey, Dust."

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you."

Red immediately summoned two Blasters behind him and fired, Dust vanishing and reappearing above his opponent with a sharp reddish bone attack in hand, diving downward. Red teleported atop another skull and launched a dozen bones in response. Dust landed and created a wall of bones, the attacks shattering against the barrier.

Dust summoned a circle of Blasters around Red, the edgy Sans teleporting to the ground and using his Blaster as a shield as the weapons fired. His lazer skull dusted and he grabbed Dust's Soul with blue magic, throwing the other further away only for the maniac to land on his own Blaster, Red summoning his own yet again as the two fired.

The beams met in the middle, a violent roaring as Dust and Red engaged each other with telekinesis and attacks, leaving broken bones strewn across the mock battlefield. Both were laughing, joyous to finally enact violence after waiting for so long.

Dust's Blaster suddenly overpowered Red's, the other lazer skull exploding as the genocidal skeleton turned his weapon on Red, the other blocking the beam with a row of bones while sending more over to strike Dust. Then the Gaster Blaster vanished, and they both sent rows of bone attacks at each other. Red tried to throw Dust with blue magic again, but his concentration was broken by a bone whizzing past his shoulder as Powder appeared over Dust's for a split second.

"Hey, that's cheating, asshole!"

"Keep it fair, Dust. Save Papyrus for a real fight." Nightmare warned. "Kay, Boss."

Red summoned Blasters behind Dust again, the other throwing a single, sharpened bone attack before teleporting off. The bone scored a hit, catching Red on the hood and knocking him to the ground, earning a string of expletives. Dust reappeared at his feet, lifting him up with blue magic as his eyelights flared dangerously.

"That's enough. I think you've demonstrated well enough for everyone. Dust, put him down." The murderer shrugged and dropped the edgy skeleton unceremoniously, the other landing with a thud that knocked the wind out of him. "It was really short, though." He commented as Red shot him a death glare with blazing red eyelights.

"Uhh, Dust?" Blue started, only for Dust to get knocked over as Red slammed into him with an angry yell. "Oh shi-" Dust was cut off as Red grappled him and wielded a bone attack in hand. "I FUCKIN' NEVER LOSE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Red started a fistfight with Dust, who merely went into fits of giggles as he dodged and gripped the other.

"Damnit, deal with him, Dust!" Nightmare ordered, mostly annoyed with himself as he'd forgotten Red's attitude about fighting. He was a sore loser.

Dust shoved Red off, pinning him to the ground with blue magic as he stood up and snorted at the other's predicament. "Chill, it was a fake match."

Then, Error sighed irritably and wrapped Red up in his strings. "H€¥, $tø₱ wh¡πîng, Aπômä|¥ #17." He spoke louder with an intentionally glitching voice, shocking Red to silence. After a brief moment, Red huffed angrily. "Fine. Just don't fucking call me that again."

Red stalked off, Dust shrugging carelessly as Nightmare faced Arya, ignoring the fear running through the audience. "So, now that you've seen that, do you still wish to fight one of us? We are capable of fighting like this all day, if you were curious."

Everyone in the crowd was stunned, including the elf. She was quiet for some time, thinking.

"I see." She said slowly. "But. I have heard that you and the colorful one, Error, are leaders. I would like to see how you battle, if it is at all different from the others."

Error stiffened as Nightmare sighed. "Yes, we do battle differently. All of us have unique fighting styles- but Error's and mine are not something you want to see right now. I do not fight in this form, and Error tends to leave collateral damage." The glitch nodded. Chaos smiled and she carefully hugged her Daddy, purring. "That's what you get when you're dealing with the God of Destruction!" She exclaimed.

The crowd silenced, the seconds dragging by. Then they let out a roar, applauding in boundless excitement. Error pulled his hood up, retreating from the noise as Nightmare tried to stop smiling. The hope running through the people here was infectious, and it was the first time Nightmare had actually _wanted_ others to feel hopeful. It was.. a strange feeling.

Amidst the cheers, Arya silently beckoned the monsters and Dragon Rider and turned away, after a lingering glance at Nightmare. Why did he not detect fear from her? Curiosity bade him follow, his team and the rest of Wyrdaí Islingrya joining him as Eragon climbed on Saphira to keep up.

When they caught up with her on the top of a small hill, she turned and spoke in the Ancient Language. _"Dragon, Skeletons, I mean you and your Rider no harm. May we be friends."_ Saphira settled down as the others nodded, Nightmare saying, _"I have no doubt that we will be, Elf princess."_ She stared at him sharply. He raised a non-existent eyebrow in response. _"Perhaps I am wrong, but you have the aura of royalty."_ She responded a little sternly. _"Please, do not speak of this to anyone." "I understand, princess."_ The rest of the skeletons and Temmie nodded.

After a hesitation, Eragon spoke. "I am glad that you recovered. We didn't know if you would live or not." She dipped her head. "That is why I came here today. I owe you a debt that must be repaid. You saved my life. That can never be forgotten." Eragon flushed lightly. "It-it was nothing. .. How did you come to be in Gil'ead?"

Her face turned grave, Arya looking away. "Let us walk." She strode away, slow and full of purpose. Eragon and the Wyrdaí Islingrya grouped behind her, human and King of Negativity on either side of her while Error plodded along directly behind.

She addressed Eragon first. "Ajihad told me you were present when Saphira's egg appeared." "Yes." Arya's disposition was mournful. "Then know this, Eragon: at the moment you first beheld it, I was captured by Durza. It was he who led the Urgals that ambushed and slew my companions, Faolin and Glenwing. Somehow he knew where to wait for us- we had no warning. I was drugged and transported to Gil'ead. There, Durza was charged by Galbatorix to learn where I had sent the egg and all I knew of Ellesméra."

She set her jaw, cold fury in her gaze as she remembered. Nightmare stared at the elf woman in fascination, taking in her rigid face as she went on. "He tried for months without success. His methods were… harsh. When torture failed, he ordered his soldiers to use me as they would. Fortunately, I still had the strength to nudge their minds and make them incapable. At last Galbatorix ordered that I was to be brought to Urû'baen. Dread filled me when I learned this, as I was weary in both mind and body and had no strength to resist him. If it were not for all of you, I would have stood before Galbatorix in a week's time."

Nightmare felt a dull rage in himself at all those who mistreated this woman. He tried to bury it, but it refused to let him be. Eragon posed a question. "Why do you tell us all this?" "What he said." Killer added. Arya turned her head to the human, then the others. "So that you know what I was saved from. Do not presume I can ignore your deeds."

Eragon lowered his head. "What will you do now- return to Ellesméra?" She shook hers. "No, not yet. There is much that must be done here. I cannot abandon the Varden- Ajihad needs my help. I've seen you tested in both arms and magic today. Brom taught you well, Eragon. You are ready to proceed in your training." Nightmare piped up. "There is much we have taught him, as well. We tried to teach him all we could, despite our lack of knowledge on the history of Alagaësia."

"For that, you have my thanks, Alalëa." The others gave strange looks at the name, but said nothing. Eragon looked troubled. "So you mean for me to go to Ellesméra?" "Yes." Nightmare sensed irritation from Eragon, but he didn't show it. "When?" "That is yet to be decided, but not for some weeks." Nightmare inserted himself again. "Well, as you should know, some of us are going to come with him. We follow Eragon, and if he is to go to Ellesméra, then so shall we."

"That is not advisable, Ellesméra is not welcome to many-" "We only wish to protect Eragon, as well as learn more of the Ancient Language so we can better protect ourselves. Although, I am sure that the city of Splendor has wonderful libraries." Dust perked up. "He's a huge bookworm." He explained, earning himself a smack. "He'd probably want to become a scholar." Error elaborated. Nightmare shot him a look before giving in. "I happen to enjoy reading, yes."

The corner of Arya's lip twitched. "I will see what can be arranged." She relented. But then Eragon changed the subject. "Do you know what the Twins wanted me to do?" Nightmare brought forth the ring as Arya scowled. "Something not even they can accomplish. It is possible to speak the name of an object in the ancient language and summon it's true form. It takes years of work and great discipline, but the reward is complete control over the object. That is why one's true name is always kept hidden, for if it were known by any with evil in their hearts, they could dominate you utterly."

Nightmare hid his shock when he recalled the name that came to him the other night. That name that made him shiver, made his Soul thrum a musical chord in his ribcage. True name… He realized coldly. Eragon took his mind away from the moment by bringing up his vision.

"It's strange, but before I was captured at Gil'ead, I had visions of you in my dreams. It was like scrying- and I was able to scry you later- but it was always during my sleep." Arya pursed her lips. "There were times I felt as if another presence was watching me, but I was often confused and feverish. I've never heard of anyone, either in lore or legend, being able to scry in their sleep."

This got Nightmare thinking as Eragon continued. "I don't understand it myself." He paused, staring at his ring. "What does the tattoo on your shoulder mean? I didn't mean to see it, but when we healed your wounds…" "Yes, I was a bit curious myself." Blue admitted. "Is it important?" Cross asked. "It's just like the symbol on this ring." Eragon finished.

"You have a ring with the yawë on it?" Arya demanded. "Yes, it was Brom's. See?" He held it out for her to study, and she spoke. "This is a token given only to the most valued elf-friends - so valued, in fact, it has not been used in centuries. Or so I thought. I never knew that Queen Islanzadi thought so highly of Brom."

"I shouldn't wear it, then." Eragon said quickly.

"No, keep it. It will give you protection if you meet my people by chance, and it may help you gain favor with the queen. As for all of you, tell no one of my tattoo. It should not be revealed."

"Very well." Eragon said. "As you wish." Nightmare spoke after.

They all fell to chatting, each of them taking their time to get to know Arya, especially Nightmare and Eragon. Eventually, they had to part ways, Nightmare still unsure of how he should feel about this Älfa, elf. She did not fear him. She had only respect, despite what he was and what he had done. All her wariness towards him had vanished. The King of Negativity couldn't understand why.

Their group meandered into Tronjhiem, Horror showing off his new battle axe he'd named Böetq Blädr, Broad Blade. Blue then brought forth his bone hammer, twirling it as the pair goofed off with each other with their weapons, causing the rest of them to laugh.

When they all wondered back outside the city-mountain, the Wyrdaí Islingrya, dragon and Rider dispersed, returning to their rooms or elsewhere to busy themselves.

Nightmare, however, returned to a dark part of Tronjhiem, where magic was thick in the air. He waited for the caretaker named Greta to leave, whatever for he didn't care. Then he stole into the cold chamber and found Elva. The little girl already appeared older, staring blankly at the wall with eyes that were both dead and alive.

"Evarína." He whispered, lingering in the shadows. With a little gasp, Elva turned her huge, baleful eyes on him. They watered as she reached for him. On impulse, he gently took her tiny, feverish hands into his own. He sensed her little, desperate heartbeat inside her, fighting for life despite great pain.

"Star, I know there will be pain, soon. I feel it like a storm on the horizon. I know you do, too. I will do what I can to spare you from it, little one. But even now, I cannot stay." He held her, with no idea what to do next. He felt so connected to this child, the child capable of sensing pain, the child of magic. He brushed her bangs away from her brow, the silver and purple mark gleaming faintly.

"Why must you force me to care about you?" He finally asked. "I have been cold for millennia, and yet." He studied her intense eyes. "You've done something to me, starchild." He explained to her. He glanced around the room, swathed in sheets to hide the light. He felt the gift he'd given her pulse, like a Soul. The child was silent against him, watching him impassively.

He tapped her nose curiously, taking note of how abnormally large her brilliant eyes were. What little light in the room there was reflected off her black hair in a faint, purple sheen. "You are so small." He murmured, taking in her features. Nightmare slowly brought out the ring, the object glowing in the dimness of the room.

"When you are ready, I think you should have this." Nightmare explained to her, showing the girl the ring. She clasped onto it, staring at it with fascination. "I helped form it with my magic, little one. It is silver, but more. It is true silver, incarnated into this realm through our combined might. I think it should go to you. Do you like it, Evarína?"

She cooed, looking at him. He felt desire for it inside the child. "You can't have it now, you are still too small." He told her, softly petting her head. "But I can tell that you will grow up much faster than others. You'll get it soon, little one. So I will keep it until then."

She babbled, a hand gripping onto his collarbone as she wished he would stay. "I have to go soon, Evarína." He explained, feeling his own sadness at the idea of departure. He tried to put her down, but she held on, whimpering. Nightmare stared into her eyes, pleading with him to stay awhile. His teeth parted to speak, but his voice was already dead. Nightmare couldn't deny her, not when Elva was like him, but suffering so much more.

The sound of a door opening snapped him back to reality. Nightmare stiffened, recognizing the aura of the caretaker and staring hard in the direction she was returning from. Elva went limp in Nightmare's arms, her eyes heavy. He sensed she was acting. A child, this young, _acting._

The weathered crone entered the room and froze, seeing Nightmare holding the child she cared for and staring right back. "I see you've caught me." He said slowly. She looked away, wringing her hands. "Have you come to take her?"

"No. Alagaësia needs me. I was… visiting." He couldn't make a viable excuse.

There was an awkward pause. "Would you like to sit down? She seems to like you." He started to say no, but hesitated as Elva tightened her grip on him silently. He broke. "Fine. Only for a few minutes." He muttered, rubbing her cheek as Elva leaned into the affection.

Nightmare took a seat in a chair Greta offered, refusing to look at her as he studied Elva critically to escape his own embarrassment. "Would you like something to eat?" "No."

There was silence as the caretaker fidgited nervously. Then Nightmare sighed, looking up. "What is it?" He asked flatly. The elderly human stared at her hands before responding. "I.. Why do you want her? I understand that Argetlam blessed her wrong, but why do you want her?"

He rubbed his skull tiredly, deciding whether or not to tell her. Then the King of Negativity sighed again. "It's a very long story, human. You might as well just make yourself comfortable, because we are going to be here for a while."

She pulled up a seat for herself and complied, folding her hands in her lap and peering at Nightmare curiously as he hesitantly began his tale. The Lord of Darkness started recounting all he remembered of his long life in important moments, trying to get the human to comprehend who and what he was.

He was talking softly for several hours, doing his best to remain calm, even in the emotional moments. Greta was mostly silent, listening eagerly as he went on, Elva sleeping peacefully after a while.

It was getting late by the time he finished, answering whatever questions the caretaker had before standing. "I have to go. Watch over her, Greta, but get some sleep. I sense tomorrow will be… stressful. So rest."

She nodded quickly, taking the child and putting her to bed. Nightmare waited until he saw Elva resting peacefully before simply teleporting away, finding his room and landing in his own bed. He took off his crown and brought out the ring so he could study the both of them.

That was how he fell asleep that night.


	18. Shadows

Nightmare growled at the persistent knocking on his door, wishing whoever it was would leave him alone, panicked aura or not. He wanted to sleep, and he didn't care for the dwarvish voice calling out "Carkna bragha!". It stopped. He settled back down to rest.

Then he was abruptly lifted off his bed. "WHAT THE-!" He started cursing, going so far as to slip into multiple different languages to get creative. Of course, the object in question holding him in the air was fire. **"Arucane, there better be a good reason you woke me in this fashion."** He snarled. Sinead gave him a worried look, unfazed by the voice.

"I'm sorry, Alalëa. You were sleeping in when we are needed. Verrunsmal. Fyrn. The Urgals are approaching Farthen Dûr, coming to take the helm of giants. You are needed, Daéda Dwerva." He stared at her. Then scoffed. "Put me down, you oversized candlelight."

She smirked as she set him on his feet. "That's actually kinda funny. But seriously, hurry. Me and the others will be waiting. Don't delay, for the Varden are in need of the haldthin. I sense that the Urgals are _not alone."_ She stared at him seriously. "Ajihad's study is where we are meeting." Then vanished into a wisp of fire and embers.

Nightmare groaned into his hand. It was early, he could tell. He despised waking early, but if there was danger for his family, friends, and allies, then he will wake. He changed into his cleaner clothes and rolled his shoulders before teleporting where he needed to go.

Ajihad was behind his desk, studying a map whilest worry lines etched into his graven face. Arya and a wiry-armed human stood with him, Error, Geno, Cross and Dust also present. They glanced over, skeletons waving the Lord of Darkness to come. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice, Lord Nightmare. This is Jörmundur, my second in command."

Nightmare approached, dipping his skull at the new face and studying the map with the others. "Where are they coming from?" He asked, earning a few surprised looks from the rest. At that moment, Eragon and the rest of the Wyrdaí Islingrya entered the room via the door. Chaos ran over to hug Error, scared and confused. "Daddy, what's happening?" She questioned as Ajihad introduced Jörmundur to the new arrivals.

Then he addressed everyone. "I aroused the 16 of you because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjhiem. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals, maybe a day's march from here."

Everyone fell dead silent in shock. Then Red, Dust, Killer, Error and Jörmundur swore horrendously as everyone began asking questions. Arya, Nightmare and Horror said nothing. Chaos closed her eyes for a few seconds, but when she opened them again, they were filled with determination.

Ajihad raised his hands to shut them up. "Quiet! There is more. The Urgals aren't approaching over land, but _under_ it. They're in the tunnels… we're going to be attacked from below."

"How the fuck are we supposed to fight 'em in the tunnels?!" Red yelled through the noise of the others.

Eragon called out a question. "Why didn't the dwarves know about this sooner? How did the Urgals find the tunnels?"

"We're lucky to know about it this early!" Orik shouted back. Everyone quieted to hear him. "There are hundreds of tunnels throughout the Beor Mountains, uninhabited since the day they were mined. The only dwarves who go in them are eccentrics who don't want contact with anyone. We could have just as easily received no warning at all."

"Shit." Killer whispered as Ajihad gestured at the map, the others gathering closer. It was the southern part of Alagaësia, except the Beor Mountains were in detail rather than vauge. Ajihad pointed at something touching Surda's eastern border. "This is where the dwarf claimed to have come from."

"Orthíad!" Orik gasped.

"What's Orthíad?" Error inquired. "It's an ancient dwelling of ours that we deserted when Tronjhiem was completed. During its time it was the greatest of our cities. But no one's lived there for centuries."

"And it's old enough for some of the tunnels to have collapsed." Ajihad elaborated. "That's how we surmise it was discovered from the surface. I suspect Orthíad is now being called Ithrö Zhâda. That's where the Urgal column that was chasing Eragon, Saphira, and most of the Wyrdaí Islingrya was supposed to go, and I'm sure it's where the Urgals have been migrating all year. From Ithrö Zhâda they can travel anywhere they want in the Beor Mountains. They have the power to destroy both the Varden and the dwarves."

Nightmare spoke as Jörmundur, Cross, Geno and Error studied the map, others swearing. "Any idea as to how many Urgals there are? Could Galbatorix's Royal Army be with them? Without that information we cannot plan defenses."

"Stole the words right from me." Jörmundur muttered as Ajihad's shook his head.

"We're unsure about both those things, yet our survival rests on that last question. If Galbatorix has augmented the Urgal's ranks with his own men, we don't stand a chance. But if he hasn't- because he still doesn't want his alliance with the Urgals revealed, or some other reason- it's possible we can win. Neither Orrin nor the elves can help us at this late hour. Even so, I sent runners to both of them with news of our plight. At the very least they won't be caught by surprise if we fall."

He wiped his forehead, stressed. "I've already talked with Hrothgar, and we've decided on a course of action. Our only hope is to contain the Urgals in three of the larger tunnels and channel them into Farthen Dûr so they don't swarm inside Tronjhiem like locusts." He addressed a number of them.

"I need you, Eragon, Arya, Nightmare and Error to help the dwarves collapse extraneous tunnels. The job is too big for normal means. Two groups of dwarves are already working on it: one outside Tronjhiem, the other beneath it. Eragon and Error, you're to work with the group outside. Arya and Nightmare, you'll be with the one underground; Orik will guide you to them."

They all nodded, though Eragon had a question. "Why not collapse all the tunnels instead of leaving the large ones untouched?"

Error scoffed, Nightmare turning to him in bewilderment.

"That's a bad idea." Chaos said. "This place is covered in a network of tunnels and if we collapsed all of them, then this entire place could fall down on us."

"That, and it'd force the Urgals to dig. They could go any direction they want that is dangerous for us." Error explained.

"And if we cut ourselves off, they could attack other cities- which we wouldn't be able to assist in time." Orik finished.

"So we can't risk that." Ajihad told him.

"So there won't be any fighting inside Tronjhiem?" Jörmundur asked. "You said the Urgals would be channeled outside the city, into Farthen Dûr."

Ajihad answered immediately. "That's right. We can't defend Tronjhiem's entire perimeter- it's too big for our forces- so we're going to seal all the passageways and gates leading into it. That will force the Urgals out onto the flats surrounding Tronjhiem, where there's plenty of manuvering room for our armies. Since the Urgals have access to the tunnels, we cannot risk an extended battle. As long as they are here, we will be in constant danger of them quarrying up through Tronjhiem's floor. If that happens, we'll be trapped, attacked from both outside and inside. We have to prevent the Urgals from taking Tronjhiem. If they secure it, it's doubtful we will have the strength to roust them."

"And what of our families?" Jörmundur asked. "I won't see my wife and son murdered by Urgals."

Ajihad looked grave. "All the women and children are being evacuated into the surrounding valleys. If we are defeated, they have guides who will take them to Surda. That's all I can do, given the circumstances."

Jörmundur hid his relief as he questioned further. "Sir, is Nasuada going as well?"

"She is not pleased, but yes."

Ajihad squared his shoulders and gazed at everyone in the room. "The Urgals will arrive in a matter of hours. We know their numbers are great, but we must hold Farthen Dûr. Failure will mean the dwarves' downfall, death to the Varden- and eventual defeat for Surda and the elves. This is one battle we cannot lose. Now go and complete your tasks! Jörmundur, ready the men to fight. Lord Nightmare, Lord Error, you may use your men as you wish."

They all scattered, exiting the room. Nightmare ordered his boys. "Wyrdvrangr, go with Eragon and help him and Error. Except Cross. Go with Arya. I'll join you two momentarily, I have something to do first."

They nodded, Nightmare teleporting away before Error could call his orders to his team.

He arrived in the room of darkness, seeing Greta bustling about as a few helpers assisted her in packing up to flee. They all froze upon seeing him, then dropped to curtsey.

"Go back to what you were doing, we don't have time for this." They quickly responded, showing Nightmare unwavering respect that he wasn't used to. He heard the child crying.

The Lord of Darkness swept over, seeing the writhing, sobbing child that looked even older than last time. Greta approached him. "She's been like this for an hour, I don't know what's wrong with her." She fretted. Nightmare glanced over at the caretaker before picking up the baby, awkwardly shushing her.

"You sense agony coming soon, don't you?" He murmured to the child as she calmed, whimpering and gazing into his sockets with her huge, red-rimmed purple eyes. He gritted his teeth, seeing how much more broken she was. He felt the pain on the horizon as well, but it did not hurt him at all. It was cruel, seeing this tormented babe.

"I can't take it away, Evarína." He whispered softly, his Soul aching for the child that was like him. "But I can make you sleep through it." He continued in that same quiet voice. She cooed softly, like asking a question. "You won't be aware of the pain, starchild." He explained, ignoring Greta as she appeared ready to ask a hundred questions.

A few tears marred Elva's pure face as she reached for his. He took her tiny hands in one of his own, holding it softly.

"You know we won't see each other again for some time, huh?" He asked her, chuckling sadly. She just looked at him with wide eyes. The magic within her pulsed, and he felt his own self react to it. A single tear dripped from his right eyesocket, landing on Elva's mark. He knew now that his presence took her pain away, and the knowledge that they weren't going to see one another for a while was made all the more painful. He gripped her tiny hands, reaching for her brow.

"Sleep now, Evarína. We will meet again soon." The star flared up, glowing silver and purple as his hand glowed the latter. Her eyes drooped. Nightmare pulled her closer, whispering so only she could hear. "Remember me, Evarína. I am Alalëa Äfdraumr, or more importantly, Zíllandr Cicállaé. _Don't forget."_ The last, he added in Wingdings, despite the fact she would never understand that.

Elva fell asleep, limp in his arms. He faced Greta. "I will see you again. Do not forget that, caretaker. It will not be in the immediate future, maybe not even in Farthen Dûr, but I will come back. Now take her. She is asleep, and will continue to be until you are out of Farthen Dûr. Understand, Greta?"

She nodded, curtseying before taking the child. "Thank you, Lord Nightmare."

"It is nothing. She was suffering." He lingered over the girl's face mournfully. Then straightened. "I need to go, I am needed elsewhere. Take care of her, human." He spoke with tenderness, pausing before teleporting away.

He found Cross and Arya underground, busily using their unique magics to collapse tunnels with Geno, Fresh and Chaos. Nightmare glared at Fresh, who was confused. "What, brah?"

Loud cracks echoed from the ceiling behind him as the others backed away. Nightmare grabbed Fresh by the arm. "Why are you helping?" Fresh stared at him, his sunglasses showing question marks. "Cuz I wanna?"

"You're exhausted." Nightmare lied.

"No, I ain't. What's got in ya skull there, Nighty brah?"

"Yes, you are. You didn't sleep." He gave the pastel rainbow skeleton a look, the other's sunglasses going blank as he realized what the Lord of Darkness was reminding him of.

Geno came up, looking worried and confused. "Fresh, you didn't sleep last night? Why?" The room behind them caved in with a loud report. The rest of them began heading for the next tunnel, Nightmare, Geno and Fresh in the back.

Fresh shrugged, covering Nightmare's lie. "I dunno, broski. Got busy doin' rad stuff." Geno frowned. "You should get some rest. We can take care of this." Fresh started to complain, but the bloody glitch cut him off. "No, Fresh. You need to regain your energy. We're about to go into a huge battle in a few hours, I'm not having you run on no sleep and weak from something as easy as this. Sleep, bro. Nightmare can watch over you."

Fresh stared at the two of them for a long moment. Then he shrugged and sighed. "Okay, brotato chip. Y'know I can't argue with ya." He said with a grin. Geno smiled warmly, then shot Nightmare a look before joining the others.

"Thanks, brah." Fresh muttered to Nightmare. "You're only weakening yourself further by doing menial labor like this. Let us take care of it. Listen to your brother. Sleep." "Yeah. Sure, brah." He faced the parasite. "Sleep, Fresh. Otherwise I will force you to." He said sternly. The 90's reject put up his hands in surrender." "Okay, okay. No need to get up on me 'bout it, brah. I'll sleep."

He sat down on the floor by a wall, leaning back and glancing at the new tunnel they'd stopped at to cave in. Nightmare subtly using his magic to force the parasite to sleep. It worked, Fresh raising a magic eyebrow at him (why did he have those) before passing out. He knew exactly what the King of Negativity was doing.

As the new passageway creaked, cracks forming along the top, Nightmare changed into his Corrupted form as their backs were turned, terrifying some of the dwarves behind him. He shushed them, shooting a look before facing the sleeping one.

Cross noticed his king and gave a confused look. Nightmare put a phalange to his teeth as he winced, producing one of the apples that made up this form. Cross's eyesockets widened as his boss gave him a look that told him everything.

Don't speak of this to anyone.

The monochrome skeleton nodded obediently as Nightmare removed Fresh's sunglasses and forced one eyesocket open. The parasite shifted in his sleep, the Soul he fed on exposed and half-dead. He gently suffused the breaking, inverted heart with his energy while pushing the incorporeal apple into the socket.

Fresh writhed, unable to wake as Nightmare held him with his goop coming off in clumps. The Soul slowly accepted the foreign magic, regenerating somewhat as a translucent apple covered it. The parasite adjusted its grip on it unconsciously, settling back down as it received a burst of energy and sustenance. The cave started collapsing as Nightmare returned the sunglasses, watching the purple tentacles of Fresh's true self reattach and hold them in place.

They moved on to the next one, Cross keeping silent about what he witnessed as the King of Negativity carried Fresh the parasite in its host. They worked for about an hour or so, before they were informed that they'd collapsed all the tunnels and could enter Farthen Dûr now.

Upon exiting Tronjhiem, Geno and Chaos came up to Nightmare. "I was thinking Fresh could stay inside, protect Tronjhiem in case the Urgals get inside. I'll stay with him, too." He paused. "I don't want to, but I know Error and Chaos can handle themselves, as well as Blue. Though I'd prefer Berry to stay inside with us." "Yep!" Chaos chirped.

"Very well. Chaos can explain to Error, I will wake Fresh. Can you find Eragon for me?" "Yeah, I don't mind. But be gentle with my brother." Geno ordered him, receiving a dry chuckle. "Of course, Äfbaní." Nightmare muttered. The bloody glitch regarded him. "Why are you calling me that?" The Lord of Darkness shrugged. "It feels right, doesn't it?"

"Just like Äfdraumr feels right for you?"

"... Yes."

"You're not the only one… Somehow, I keep on calling myself Äfmanin in my head." Chaos said.

"And…" they all looked at Fresh as he woke up, Geno trailing as he spoke. Nightmare finished for him. "Fresh is Bjartmïnen."

"Yeah, that does feel right." Chaos muttered as said parasite looked up with blank sunglasses.

He stared at Nightmare, who just returned the gaze knowingly.

"Aight," Fresh started suddenly. "Whadda we doin'?"

"You," Geno pointed at him. "Are going inside with me. Chaos, go on ahead and find your father, I'm taking your uncle into Tronjhiem, alright?"

"Okay!" She jumped up and ran away, as if she already knew where Error was. Nightmare raised a non-existent eyebrow at Geno.

"They're right over there. I'm surprised you haven't noticed them yet." The bloody glitch pointed off in the distance behind him.

Nightmare turned, seeing Saphira a little ways off from the dwarven army, Chaos speeding towards them, as the figures of his team and Error could be seen with the dragon. "Thank you. Honestly, I was lazy." He admitted about not finding them. "I didn't feel like searching for them, with magic or otherwise."

Geno smirked, helping his parasite brother to his feet. "Such a lazybones." He chuckled. Nightmare glanced back at him. "Are you channeling your inner Papyrus?" Fresh snickered at the comment. Geno gave a mock gasp. "Me? Act like Papy? That's unheard of!"

The three of them shared a laugh before bading each other goodbye and heading their separate ways. Arya had already disappeared, much to Nightmare's disappointment, but Cross was waiting patiently for his king to give him an order.

"Come on, Cross." He waved at his most loyal subject.

"Boss, wait."

Nightmare faced him. "What is it?" Cross fiddled with the ends of his coat sleeves, glancing back the way Geno and Fresh had gone. "What you did with Fresh.." The Lord of Darkness waited expectantly. Cross stammered. "Is.. Fresh dying?" The King of Negativity sighed. "No. He is halfway through his host, but he is not dying. I'll keep him alive until we can find something for him. But even if he does go through that current host, I remember that Error once said he had a plan for if there were no available replacements for a while back in the Multiverse. I have the feeling it still qualifies here. So don't let it bother you, Cross."

… "Alright, Boss. I trust you."

He smiled at the monochrome. "When have you ever not trusted me?" Cross smirked. "You got me there, Boss." Nightmare held out his hand. "Come." Cross blinked, then took it, the pair teleporting. As soon as they arrived, Dust spotted them and smirked. Cross let go, looking flustered. "I'm not gay." He growled at the maniac. Nightmare rolled his eyelights and scoffed as Dust argued with Cross, turning to face Saphira.

"My, you look terrifying in that armor." She gave a dragon smile, humming her approval. _Thank you._ She spoke to him, earning a hum from the skeleton as well. Orik came over with a group of his kin, all carrying armor. "It was very difficult finding the right size for some of you, we almost couldn't find any at all."

Nightmare shook his skull, seeing Error and Cross do the same. "When I fight, armor is useless on me. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my men will find more use of it than me and Error."

A few dwarves grumbled, but gave the rest to the team, most of which started arguing with the idea.

"Wear it. This isn't like fighting the Stars. You won't have the time to heal yourselves and each other, and we cannot waste our healing items or energy. Wear them."

Error stood behind him, glaring just as sternly as Nightmare. Red and Killer cursed a few times as Dust growled irritably, Cross frowning while removing his ridiculous layers. Eragon was already wearing what he was given, and Blue was showing off his battle body, Horror glaring at his set of armor. Chaos was by Error, listening intently as he described something he had made for her already.

A sort of impenetrable cloth armor he'd weaved, completely black and looking rather like a ninja outfit, much to the Temmie's joy. She wrapped herself up in the new 'armor' and squealed. "I LOVE IT, DADDY!!"

The others eventually started chuckling or giggling at her exuberance, until everyone present was laughing, even the dwarves. Chaos pranced around, imitating a ninja as she karate kicked and hiya-ed.

They calmed down, getting in their own sets and grumbling again. Then Dust brought up the fateful topic. "Hey Boss, since we gotta wear this crap, why don't you go Corrupt? You sure as hell aren't fighting in your Passive form." He blinked at the murderer. "Yeah, Orik's friends haven't seen you like normal yet!" Killer agreed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want to deal with unreasonably frightened dwarves."

"Please, they're curious about this other form you have." Orik insisted lightly.

Nightmare gave him a look, then shrugged. Black goop started pouring out of his sockets. "I suppose they should see me. I wouldn't want to be attacked by my allies by mistake." He went on, the dark liquid dripping from his mouth as it spread over his limbs. His voice went deeper, to the voice of the Nightmare the Wyrdvrangr were more accustomed to. Red popped up from around Saphira to stare, wearing his own armor under his jacket.

Nightmare's tentacles slowly emerged from his backside as he grinned, his right eyesocket vanishing under the slime as the left eyelight turned into his signature ice blue circle.

When he was done, he flicked his tentacles and grinned wider.

"There's the Boss we know and love!" Error waved his hands at him as he gestured. Nightmare scoffed. "Enough with your shenanigans." He playfully slapped the glitch with a tendril, moving closer to Saphira.

He faced the dwarves, enjoying their slack-jawed awe and disbelief. "This is my preferred form." He informed them, spreading his arms and tentacles in a wide gesture. "I am unkillable."

"Oh, save the theatrics for the enemy!" Error complained. Nightmare spun, lashing out irritably as the glitch laughed and ran away. The dark King chased him, causing the rest of the team to burst out laughing themselves at the sight.

When Nightmare gave up, both returned to the Wyrdaí Islingrya and Dragon Rider. The three battalions that had formed in the distance started marching into position, drawing their attention.

"We should join them, right?" Error eventually asked.

"I suppose we should." Orik answered, eyeing Nightmare curiously.

They followed, the soldiers soon stopping before one of the collapsed tunnels, rocks inside piled so one could easily scale them. Dozens upon dozens of lanterns attached to poles were stuck in the ground, lighting up the place like the evening sun. Fire burned along the rim of the tunnel, cauldrons boiling pitch above them.

"Oof, that's gruesome." Dust muttered, aware of their purpose.

"Why are they boiling something right there?" Blue asked innocently. Everyone froze.

"Don't ask. Seriously, don't ask." Red told him, sockets wide. Blueberry stared at him in concern, then glanced back at the pitch.

They relaxed when he didn't pursue it further, but then Nightmare sensed the horror rise from him as he came to his own conclusions. Some of the others went to help with the stakes being planted around the entrance as Nightmare approached Berry. "Are you alright?"

"They're gonna pour it on them!" Blue squeaked in dispair. Nightmare hesitated. ".... Yes. They are." A few tears watered in the other's sockets. "That's abominable!"

"I know."

"They can't do that! There's.. no honor!"

"This isn't about honor, Blueberry. It's survival. There are too many of them to win without using tricks, based on eyewitness accounts. We can't afford to exhaust ourselves 'fighting honorably'."

The Swap Sans stared hard at Nightmare, like he'd been betrayed.

"I.. really _don't like this."_

Nightmare sighed. "I know. Just try not to think about it. I'm not a fan of it, either. I hate fighting with tricks like this; I only use them if I deem it necessary. And unfortunately, Blue, it is necessary."

Blue stared at the pitch-fires, his eyelights glazed as it sunk in. "Can we.." His voice died. Then Blue closed his sockets and spoke tensely. "Can I just stay here a minute?" Nightmare patted his spine with a tentacle. "It's fine, Blue. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Uh.. yeah. Yeah. I do."

Nightmare sat down, pulling the smaller one with him. "Let's sit. We have a little while."

They sat on the ground, Nightmare talking about random things, like their adventure to reach the Varden, the beauties of Tronjhiem and the size of Farthen Dûr. Eventually Blue joined him, beginning to smile as the morbid pitch-fires drifted from his mind. Soon enough, the others returned and happily took part in the conversation, fully aware that it was a distraction for the energetic skeleton.

Suddenly, Orik let out a curse and leapt to his feet, drawing everyone's attention to what he saw. It was Murtaugh, riding Tornac with his sword and a dwarven shield. "It's all right; Ajihad released me."

"Why would he do that?" Orik growled, causing the rest of the group to glare at him, save for Eragon.

"He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, he doesn't think I would be able to do much damage even if I did turn on the Varden."

A few of them scoffed, knowing Murtaugh was as much a fighter as they while Orik shot back. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Because I say so." Ajihad appeared, clad in a breastplate and an ivory-handled sword. He gestured at Nightmare and Error and led Eragon away. The pair of skeletons followed.

"It seems Orik couldn't outfit you all." He began.

"No, we refused. The two of us cannot fight wearing armor, we automatically regenerate anyway." Error explained as Ajihad studied Nightmare. The King of Negativity crossed his arms and inquired. "How did you recognize me, Ajihad?"

"The Twins gave me a description of you before we met; it resembled what you currently look like. I must say, you do look.. intimidating."

Nightmare grinned. "It's always a pleasure to hear those words."

"You are welcome, Lord Nightmare."

"Has anything been seen in the tunnels?" Eragon changed the subject.

Ajihad leaned on his sword, shaking his head. "Nothing. But one of the Twins is staying in Tronjhiem. He's going to watch the battle from the dragonhold and relay information through his brother to me. I know all three of you can speak with your mind, but Eragon, I need you to tell the Twins anything, _anything_ , unusual that you see fighting. Also, I'll relay orders to you through them. Lord Nightmare, Lord Error, you may relay whatever you wish to me through Eragon should you decide to. Are we in understanding and agreement?"

Nightmare glanced at Eragon, sensing the loathing in him as Error agreed. The Rider also agreed, so Nightmare did as well. Ajihad nodded, pausing. "None of you are foot soldiers or horsemen, nor any type of warrior I'm used to commanding or even heard of. Battle may prove differently, but I think all of you are safer on the ground. In the air, you'll be a choice target for Urgal archers. Eragon, will you fight from Saphira's back?"

Eragon thought to himself. "I'm not sure what I'll do. When I'm on Saphira, I'm up too high to fight off all but a Kull."

"There will be plenty of Kull, I'm afraid." Ajihad spoke grimly. He stood straight, tugging his blade from the earth as he told them. "The only advice I can give you and the Wyrdaí Islingrya is to avoid unnecessary risks. The Varden cannot afford to lose you- any of you."

He bowed to Error and Nightmare, then left. The trio returned to the others, skeletons discussing tactics with one another as the rest remained silent.

Within a few minutes, Nightmare saw Eragon take notice of Arya in the distance, the boy scrambling to his feet and heading over. The King of Negativity watched the ensuing conversation silently, his single eyelight impassive and all-knowing in it's gaze, hearing everything they said. It ended quickly, Eragon retreating to his dragon.

They lapsed into silence, waiting for something to happen. Hours went by, skeletons shifting uncomfortably in the armor they'd been outfitted in, Chaos falling asleep with her head in Error's lap, the glitch stroking it absentmindedly. Occasionally, they stirred when the battalion jumped up at the sight of the messengers, but it was always a false alarm.

After a while, Nightmare spoke. "You should sleep. Those of you who are tired, rest. Me and Error will wake you when it's time."

"Oeí, the dark one is right. It's late." Orik agreed. The team drifted off with little complaint. Nightmare and Error watched over them like sentries, one protecting their minds from his namesake so they'd rest easy.

But not one of them was slow to wake when the time came.


	19. Battle of Farthen Dûr

"They're near." Nightmare woke his main team as Error woke the rest, Arya stringing her bow as she had not slept. Error stood before Eragon, staring at the human till he sensed the gaze and woke, returning it in confusion.

"It has begun." Arya spoke with mournful finality.

The troops stood stiffly, awaiting the coming violence eagerly. The monsters spread out around Saphira as Eragon climbed to her saddle, holding Zar'roc. Murtaugh did the same with Tornac. Orik moved to Saphira's right as Murtaugh was on her left. Nightmare joined the human, Error the dwarf. Then Cross stood by his king and Chaos her father, the rest of the Wyrdaí Islingrya fanning out behind Saphira.

It was silent.

With their keen hearing, the monsters heard it first, then the shout. "I hear them!" It grew even quieter, dwarves straining to catch the sounds of the creatures.

Then the hulking figures came boiling out of the tunnel like ants from an anthill. The cauldrons of pitch were poured into the maw, sending screams as the Urgals burned alive. A torch was thrown in, and now there were burning Urgals screaming in agony as more spewed from the gaping hole in the earth.

More of the Urgals came streaming from the tunnel, putting out the flames without a second thought to their dying brethren. They grouped together, forming a wall of bodies to the defending army. Behind a palisade Orik had helped create, archers began firing, shooting down dozens of Urgals as Eragon and Arya also let arrows fly.

The Urgals now covered themselves with their shields, blocking the projectiles as they kept coming, more and more beasts emerging from the darkness. The Wyrdaí Islingrya began sending their own attacks at the enemy, perfectly safe so far with their distance. But the Urgals streamed out, forming a mass of bodies as pitiful standards rose in their ranks.

They charged, ramming into the stakes mindlessly, killing themselves on the wooden weapons as black arrows fired from their midst. The skeletons covered themselves with Gaster Blasters, humans and dwarf their shields. The thicket briefly confused the horde before they once again raced forward, war cries echoing throughout Farthen Dûr as pikemen began to fall under the assault of the Urgals.

Now the armies collided, skeletons, Temmie, and dragon lunged at the enemy.

Nightmare snarled as he ripped apart several Urgals in two seconds. Without magic or the skills of Ink and Dream, these puny creatures were nothing to him. He sent out his dark aura, draining the will of the enemy as he slew a dozen at a time with careless swipes of his powerful tentacles, vanishing into shadow to dodge enemy attacks just as much as he merely teleported. Saphira roared beside him, and Error's glitched laughter rose up somewhere nearby. Cross sent a red slash through the enemy, thirty Urgals getting torn to shreds by the magical attack before it faded. Horror was laughing crazily as he swung his new battle axe around, Böetq Blädr crunching through shields and getting coated in blood in seconds.

A massive beam of reddish light shot through the ranks, Red grinning as he crouched atop his Blaster. A wave of bones erupted from the ground as Dust ended the lives of almost fifty Urgals in one go. Killer and Cross were in the middle of a back-to-back fight, both firing blades at the enemy. Cross's oversized butcher knives, and Killer's signature red knife attacks. XChara was causing distractions so the two had it easier.

Flashes of yellow fire could be seen from a distance, dancing around in the air and around an Urgal, it seemed that Chaos was having a grand time. The small Temmie was using one of Killer's older knives as a dagger, hacking away at the Urgal as she danced around it, followed by the yellow flames.

Then a whole part of the enemy's troops were encased in blue strings, Error laughing as he lived up to his title of Master Puppeteer. They turned on each other, devolving into a bloody mess. Nightmare laughed darkly at the sight, amazed to see Error actually use his power in a setting where it was fitting. The King of Negativity lashed his tentacles through the throngs, carving a path through the Urgals before noticing Saphira take off.

Stay safe, Skulblaka.

_Of course. I am one of the most fearsome opponents here. No one can withstand me._

That's what I like to hear.

Nightmare returned to the battle, ordering Blue to go with Saphira; he could help her and her Rider. The smaller caught his gaze after swinging his hammer through a dozen Kull. "Got it!" He disappeared, and the Lord of Darkness bellowed at the enemy, a deep roar that rivaled Saphira's. All Urgals within thirty feet froze, facing him. He carved out a swathe of them before they recovered, a few actually fleeing him as the rest let loose war cries.

But then a war horn sounded, sending a ripple of fear throughout the ranks. Urgals backed away from him and attacked others, leaving the King of Negativity a little confused. Error suddenly appeared beside him. "$øm€+hïπg'§ ¢0mîπg." He panted, stressed.

Behind him, Red sent another lazer from his Gaster Blaster, _only for something to block it._ Nightmare spun Error around to see it. There was a new Blaster, rising up from the army as Red's died out. There seemed almost to be a pause as the owner was revealed.

That poor, unfortunate Sans.

Possession.

A few tears ran from the newcomer's eyesockets as his arm was jerked up again, a Flowey's laughter rolling through the battlefield as several new skeletons made their appearance.

Horror snarled as Red yelled obscenities. horrorfell, HF for short, grinned menacingly as he threw his own axe straight through the head of an innocent dwarf.

"He has our people here!" Nightmare choked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Chaos snarled, as she flicked her blade, sending the blood from her defeated opponent everywhere, before she had to dodge an attack from another Urgal. "How did that happen?!"

"They aren't ours. They're the enemy." Error snarled, then all of a sudden, both Nightmare and Error vanished from the battlefield, shocking the rest of the Wyrdaí Islingrya.

"Boss?" Several voices questioned.

"DADDY?!" Chaos shrieked.

Meanwhile, in another plane of existence, the pair of skeleton gods stumbled in a mini-Void. "What the hell?!" Nightmare demanded. Error glitched wildly, error signs filling his red sockets.

A pair of foggy, white lights stood before them. Nightmare almost ignored it, until he realized it was a _someone_. An entity he couldn't sense.

 **"What are you?"** He growled, tentacles sharpening.

The figure solidified. It was the shape of a Sans, made of shadows. Where eyesockets should be were a pair of white lights. _"Easy, easy Efialti. I'm not your enemy."_ The hollow, echoing voice spoke, presumably with hands in pockets.

"What are you?" He repeated, a little calmer. Error responded instead. **"Limbo."** He stared at the glitch. "What?"

_"That's right, Láthos. I'm the one in between. You could almost say I'm a bridge between the balances; especially creation and destruction. But we're getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"_

"\/\/hy ã®€ ¥øū h€re?"

The shadowy figure shrugged. _"I'm not sure, actually. I just felt like you had to be pulled outta there. I know you were fine, so I don't think it's because you were in danger.."_

"Let us go, you fool!" Nightmare ordered.

 _"I can't."_ Those empty lights gazed at him. _"You're too powerful for this fight for Wyrda to appreciate."_ The stranger finally said after those orbs turned grey.

_"Wyrda is still changing to include you… us. To include us. I sometimes forget I'm part of something still.."_ The ghostly one shook their skull. _"It's hard to believe I still exist anymore. But I guess, here we are. Heh."_

"What are you saying?" Nightmare deadpanned.

"Limbo is a glitch." Error said quietly. "He is caught between existing and nothingness. He's hardly alive at all."

_"You could say that. I'm only half a glitch. I'm also half Soulless. But I'm half positive. Or half negative. Heh. Heh heh. I'm nothing and everything. Damnit, it drives me nuts."_

The figure waved a shadowy hand over the ground and a lighter grey appeared in the black Void they currently occupied. _"At least I can see stuff. Look at your team go! They're badass."_ Nightmare inched closer, seeing muted colors among the shades of grey. It was an image of the battle they'd just come from.

"Listen, Limbo." He tried to be civil. "You need to allow us back. We need to fight off the Urgals."

 _"I know."_ Limbo faced him, those eerie white orbs studying him. _"You can't fight what Wyrda wants from you any more than I can. You understand that at least, right?"_

Nightmare glared for a moment, then looked away. "You're driven by Wyrda, aren't you?" He asked defeatedly. _"Unfortunately. But, I guess it's better than that Fate back home, right?"_

Error flinched. Then the three of them sat down. "When are you releasing us?" Nightmare asked tiredly.

Limbo shrugged. _"No idea. I hope soon, because I really liked watching you fight. This is gory, but it's the most entertainment I've had in ages. Those war AU'S don't count, it's the same crap over and over. This? Well. I kinda wish I could take part in it. I miss being real.."_

"You can't exist outside this Void?" Error now asked. "You sure seemed to exist last time we met."

Limbo shrugged, white wisps coming off those orbs that resembled eyes. _"I can't properly exist in Alagaësia for some reason. I was actually pulled in by you guys falling in the Void. I'm still in the Multiverse, too. It's a lot harder to interact with it, now that I'm half here, but I deal."_

"How were you pulled in after us?" Nightmare quested, watching Cross barely miss Possession in an attack through the shadow window.

_"Because I became the yin and yang. I don't think I'm even a Sans, now. Look at me."_ His orbits vibrated, sending out tendrils of white wisps in spirals around his Void-black face. _"I'm nothing more than a vague shadow caught between the major sides. You could say I am the Multiverse in a way. I am all Sanses. But only part. After all, there are other monsters."_

Both Nightmare and Error stared at the shadow. "I don't understand any of what you're saying." Nightmare told him, bewildered. Limbo sighed. _"I don't expect you to. Tibia honest, you should probably forget me after this. I have the feeling.. that when the Multiverse collapses, I won't really be.. I won't be what I am today, that's for sure."_

"You'll die?" Error offered.

_"I can't die. I'm not alive. I was thinking I'd probably become whatever is left of the Void. I feel it like it is me already.. it wants me. Or I want it. Can't tell. Forget it. Anyway, there's something happening."_

Error and Nightmare both looked at each other in confusion before peering into the orb of shadow.

It was showing a Papyrus, a brutal, orange themed skeleton attacking Dust and Powder and holding his ground. It was Gz Pap, that evil monster. Not far from them was a demonic Yandere, wailing on Red with a madness only one of their kind could manage while Killer panicked, fending off Urgals as he tried to peel the crazed one off the beaten edgy Sans. Horror was too busy fighting his match, a madly grinning HF. Their axes clashed repeatedly, both dodging each other's bone attacks and Blasters.

Possession was fighting Chaos, the Temmie snarling like mad as she started gaining the upper hand. The Flowey started looking concerned as the Sans looked terrified. Chaos's arms almost appeared dark grey as she wielded magic.

After a few minutes, the view changed. Inside Tronjhiem, Eragon and Blueberry had reached the floor, sliding down the Vol Turin and looking around frantically. Abruptly, the floor near them exploded, causing Error to let out a glitched shriek of fear for his friend. Nightmare gritted his teeth. "No. No. Blue. Damnit, Blue."

Faint noises had begun to grow clearer, and now they could hear the cacophony of the Urgals below the floor and some kind of creature. Then a pale hand grabbed the jagged rim, pulling itself up into the chamber.

Durza.

"£ü©[{ £û©[{ £ū©[{" Error intoned a single word over and over, glitching harder and harder as he squeezed Nightmare's arm in terror. 8|ù€ g€+ øü+ ö£ +h€®€¡" He whimpered, static making his voice nearly incomprehensible. The Shade studied Blue critically before seemingly deeming him harmless. He faced Eragon with a sadistic smile, a skeletal creature being dragged out of the hole in the floor by Urgals.

It was Gaster Blaster Sans in his animal form, snarling and whining as chains jerked him along.

Durza spoke, addressing the Urgals in what must have been their home tongue. They circled Blue and Eragon, yanking the pitiful GB in place behind Durza as he grinned at Eragon.

"So, my young Rider, we meet again. You were foolish to escape in Gil'ead. It will only make things worse for you in the end."

"Stay away from him!" Blue shouted.

"You'll never capture me alive." Eragon growled.

Durza raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I don't see your 'captor' or 'friends' around to help you. You can't stop me now. No one can!"

Eragon smoldered, then fired back. "How did you like being shot?" "Heck yeah!" Blue cheered with false enthusiasm, watching Durza's scowl flash across his face.

"I will be repaid in blood for that. Now tell me where your dragon is hiding."

"Never."

"Then I will force it from you!" Their blades clashed, Blue's eyelights vanishing as he stared in horror. Then they flashed with determination, the short skeleton facing GB.

"Hold on, Eragon! I'll be right there!" He called before throwing himself at the Urgals, bone attacks taking out a dozen of them while a single swing of his hammer ended five more. GB trumpeted excitedly, eyelights stars as he wriggled and nodded furiously.

Eragon suddenly froze, as though caught in a trance. Durza regained balance after having stumbled and faced the human with pure rage in his bloody eyes. Eragon fell to one knee, somehow helpless as Durza charged at him with his sword ready to smite him.

Nightmare and Error yelled profusely at the scene, desperate to help or change something while it was too late for Eragon. Durza struck Eragon across the back, ripping open his flesh in a grievous wound. The human screamed, louder than than the Shade that ranted briefly as Blue broke GB's last chain, Urgals slain.

The two skeletons, dragonic and humanoid, faced Durza with fury in their eyelights. But then a blinding light flashed, a deafening crack echoed through the chamber. Above, Isidar Mithrim had shattered, falling in millions of pieces as they tumbled. Saphira was diving down into the center of Tronjhiem, Arya in her saddle, with a torrent of flame erupting from her jaws.

The Shade scowled, then began to speak as he directed his finger at the dragon. He was too late, however. Eragon cried one word as he lunged at the enemy, one that crackled with power.

_"Brisingr!"_

Zar'roc was lit on fire as it plunged into Durza's chest.

As though time had slowed, the Shade stared at the sword sheathed inside him with his mouth open like a fish. Then he wailed, the sound increasing in pitch as it became a shriek. He dropped his sword to pull out Zar'roc, but it was stuck there. He became transparent, under his skin being nothing but swirling darkness. It beat against his skin from inside, rending it apart. Then Durza was torn apart by the forces, the cloudy darkness separating into three and dashing through Tronjhiem's walls.

Eragon fell backwards as Blueberry and GB's eyelights glowed, their blue magic freezing the falling crystals and turning the air purple as the blue filtered through the red in beautiful streaks of light.

Nightmare and Error suddenly found themselves at one of the entrances to the center of the city-mountain instead of Limbo's mini-Void. Both rushed to the others to help wherever they could.


	20. A Shadow's Remnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to clear up any confusion that you may have, Flame, Floof and I studied the Ancient Language that the elves use and we came up with names for Nightmare, his gang, Error and his family, along with Blue and for some of the other characters that will show up in the future and their groups as well.
> 
> This will be updated as we go, but for now, here are the names that we have been using for them, along with the names for their races:
> 
> Wyrdvrangr: (Wandering Fate) These consist mainly of the former Bad Sanses, they're intent on protecting Eragon, guiding him, teaching him, and learning more about Alagaësia and the Ancient Language. They listen to Nightmare, King of Negativity and Lord of Darkness. 
> 
> Wyrdvrangr
> 
> Nightmare: Alalëa = lost dream  
> Cross: Blädr = Blade  
> Killer: Vergandí = his name literal  
> Dust: Deloiverkr = dirt pain  
> Red: Raudhr = his name literal  
> Horror: Grathr = Hunger 
> 
> Eldjierdar: (Breakers) This is the following behind Error, former forced God of Destruction. Mostly consisting of his family, they are focused on aiding the Varden in their troubles. They learn what they can of the Ancient Language, but primarily care about protecting each other and a few others, like Blueberry and Eragon, as well as Wyrdvrangr. They are very close to that other party.
> 
> Eldjierdar
> 
> Error: Jierdaí Edoc'sil = broken unconquerable  
> Geno: Äfbani = undead  
> Fresh: Bjartmïnen = bright disease  
> Blueberry: Eldgath = uniter  
> Chaos: Äfmanin = no memory  
> GB: Istalrbaníblakka = burning death flapper 
> 
> Monsters: vanyalíkyn = magic kin  
> Skeletons: andlát-kyn = death kin  
> Temmie: Erníkyn = Were kin

Nightmare's tentacles twitched angrily as he paced back and forth. Eragon was feverish, flinching constantly in his semi-conscious state. There was some sort of awful magic in Durza's blade that made the angry scar refuse to heal. In fact, it had reacted much like Error to any healing magic. It rejected it.

Sinead was sitting quietly in a chair, watching as Eragon whimpered from the bed. Nightmare paused briefly to glare at her.  
"His mind is in pain." She said simply.  
"You think I don't know that?" He snapped. She scowled. "Then do something, Alalëa."  
"He is blocking all from his mind."  
"Then force your way in; don't let him stew until madness. He is in undue agony. You can change that."  
Eragon twitched violently on the mattress.

Nightmare stared at the flame woman, wishing he could comprehend her. "Well? Will you protect your Rider?" She questioned, eyeing him. The King of Negativity growled, roughly shoving aside Angela as she tried to administer medicine to Eragon's wound. "Hey! That's rude!" She complained hotly.

He grumbled, giving her a look before laying a tentacle across the Rider's burning forehead. He touched the scattered and raving mind and winced. Sinead was right; he should keep this from the boy. He forced himself deeper into the muddy consciousness, brushing aside the reflexive defenses as he witnessed what ailed Eragon.

Memories.  
So many memories.  
Manin.

Eragon was weakly fighting back against the glimpses of the Shade's life and madness. Nightmare took hold of the small, weak mind and pushed it away, feeling oddly protective. Eragon's consciousness reeled away from his in fear before dimly recognizing it.  
I am here, human.  
_... N-Night.. Nightmare?_  
_Yes._

He paused, sifting through the memories as he began sorting out what was Eragon's and what was Durza's. He felt a pang of regret as he realized he had done much of the same things in his own past, in his initial days of insanity.

He almost flicked over the unfamiliar strand of consciousness, assuming it was Saphira, until he realized it did not feel like her. Nightmare turned his attention to the foreign mind. It felt much like Arya, though older.  
Who are you? He pulled it to Eragon's awareness, remaining calm as it radiated benevolence.

_One who would help._

He paused, sensing no deceit. Then he spoke without holding back his own power.

And how do you plan to help, Älf?

_To shield Eragon's sanity from the pain. I ask that you come to me. I have answers that you seek._

Then we shall come. But first, we must know your name, Älf.

There was a sigh from the other being. Nightmare promised his own name in return, and it was thankful.

_I am Osthato Chetowä, the Mourning Sage. And Togira Ikonoka, the Cripple who is Whole. That is all I may dare say here._

Very well. ℑ am Äfdraumr, Nightmare, the target and the dwerva to the balance. ℑ am one of many kings of my people, but ℑ will speak as equally for all of them as ℑ can. ℑ am Lord of Darkness, Guardian and King of Negativity. ℑ am the haldthin hjarta, and ℑ am here to set Alagësia back to equilibrium. Though, your people may call me Alalëa.

Sadness danced through the amber chords in the other's mind.

_I see. Come to me, O Alalëa. Vast mind of magic and sorrow. I await you in Ellesméra. Do not delay or it may soon be too late._

_But.._ Eragon interrupted their conversation. _How can we find you if we don't know where you are?_

Both Lord of Darkness and Osthato Chetowä addressed his despairing mind with kindness and benevolence.

_Trust Arya and go with her to Ellesméra - I will be there._

Do you not see that you have done something that no other alive today has accomplished? You have cleansed Alagësia of a terrible evil. One too mad to ever repent. Many are now indebted to you.

_You are greater then you know, Eragon._

They both regarded each other as Eragon thought to himself, forgetting that they heard every thought. The human finally concluded that he had become what Ajihad wished for him; authority not controlled by any leader or king. The two observers approved, the mysterious elf coming closer. An image bloomed in Eragon's mind, seen by Nightmare as well.  
A gentle figure standing upon a cliff, wearing white and a face hidden under silver.

 _You are learning. But now, it is time you rest. When you wake, do not speak of me to anyone. Remember, you must go the elves._  
Nightmare tried not to smile, feeling he rather enjoyed seeing Eragon accomplish something so grand. Now sleep, little one. ℑ will be here when you wake. He spoke kindly, luring the human unconscious with his power. The last conscious thought Eragon had was Brom would have been proud of him.  
Nightmare felt happy for his Rider.

…….

The King of Negativity smirked as he watched Angela struggling to wake Eragon. The human was unwilling to cooperate. Then he stood up from the chair and reached over her head with a tentacle, tapping Eragon's face. The Rider blinked awake, confused. Angela sat in the chair next to the bed, running her hands through her wild hair. "How do you feel?"  
"I … don't know." He rasped in response.  
"Then don't move. You should conserve your strength."

Eragon burst into a dry coughing fit, Angela holding up a gilt horn and offering it to him. "Here, drink." Eragon took it gratefully, then he seemed to think for a minute. Then he jolted upright. "Saphira!" And went slightly limp. Nightmare hummed, not appreciative of the other's pain.  
"What about Saphira? Is she alright? Blue? The Urgals were winning… she was falling. And the other skeleton dragon? And Arya!"

At this point Nightmare chuckled. "They are all fine. They were waiting. Do you want to see them?" Eragon nodded weakly. The King of Negativity reached over to the door with a tentacle and opened it. Blueberry was the first one to rush in, dragging GB after him in his humanoid form, stumbling over his own clothes. Then the rest filed in excitedly.

Saphira stuck her head inside, humming as Eragon greeted her first. Then he faced the others.  
"Human! Human human Eragon!! Look who you helped save! GB is so happy! He was caged by Durza as an animal, it was terrible!!" Said dragon-headed skeleton waved, eyelights sparkling. Eragon looked baffled. "He didn't look like that before…"  
"Oh, silly me! GB has two forms, like Nightmare! This is his normal self!"  
GB trilled joyously, nodding.

He glanced at Blue for permission, the energetic skeleton confused at first. Then he chuckled. "GB cannot speak like we do; he can manage some Wingdings but he mostly communicates like Saphira. He wants to talk to you!" He explained.  
Eragon nodded. "Okay. What is it you wish to tell me?" He addressed the dragonic skeleton.

GB spoke so everyone could hear.  
_Thank you for killing that bastard Shade. He saw me as just a tool that he could abuse when he was angry, and one time he even went so far as to break nearly every bone of mine just to make sure I wouldn't oppose him. I don't know how I arrived here in Alagaësia, but I didn't even get a week before he found me. I don't know much, but I owe you my life. So thank you, Eragon._  
He wiped his face, ducking his head to hide his tears.

Eragon shook his head. "It was nothing. From what I understand of it, Blue did most of the work in freeing you. And I had help from Saphira and Arya in distracting Durza. Speaking of which, how come you didn't crash? You were falling…" He faced Arya. She went grave.  
"When you warned Saphira of Durza, I was still trying to remove her damaged armor. By the time it was off, it was too late to slide down the Vol Turin - you and Blue would have been captured before I reached the bottom. Besides, Durza would have killed you before letting me rescue you." Her words became tainted with regret. "So I did the one thing I could to distract him: I broke the star sapphire."  
And I carried her down. Saphira finished.

Eragon rubbed his head confusedly. "But why didn't any of the pieces hit us?"  
Blue answered. "Because me and GB caught them with our magic before they landed, they would have killed you otherwise."  
The Rider thought to himself. "Well, what happened with the Urgals? They were winning."

Murtaugh cheered. "We won! It was incredible! When the Shade's spirits- if that's what they were- flew across Farthen Dûr, the Urgals ceased fighting and watched them go. It was as though they were released from a spell then, because their clans suddenly turned and attacked each other. Their entire army disintegrated within minutes. We routed them after that!"  
"And the enemy skeletons all just teleported elsewhere, hopefully not to bother us anytime soon." Geno finished a little coldly. Chaos nodded her head, having changed out of her armour and back into her sweater and her scarf. "Or to report back to _him_."  
She frowned, messing with the sleeves of her sweater, pulling them up a bit. "I don't want to know how he reacts to the fact that he lost this battle."

"So they're all dead?" Eragon asked. Nightmare shook his skull as Error snorted. "Many escaped back into the tunnels." The Dark King explained. Murtaugh took the chance to speak. "The Varden and the dwarves are busy ferreting them out right now, but it's going to take a while. I was helping until an Urgal banged me on the head and I was sent up here."  
"They aren't going to lock you up again?" Eragon said semi-hopefully. Murtaugh's face fell.  
"No one really cares about that right now."  
"Many good people were killed." Blue added soberly.  
"Survivors are just busy recovering from that hell." Dust added, just as somber.

Though Murtaugh perked up. "At least you have cause to be happy. You're a hero! Everyone's talking about how you killed Durza. If it hadn't been for you, we would have lost."  
"Where were the Twins?" Eragon suddenly questioned. "They weren't where they were supposed to be- I couldn't contact them. I needed their help."  
"I heard they were fighting off Urgals breaking into Tronjhiem elsewhere, like me and Fresh. They could have been too busy." Geno offered.

There was a pause; everyone seemed to understand that this wasn't the case. It felt wrong. Eragon swung his legs over the edge of the bed, then grimaced, reaching for his neck. Angela grabbed his hand. "Eragon, my power is not like yours, Arya's, or the skeletons. None of theirs would work on you. There are limits to my own capabilities." Eragon inhaled sharply.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"A day and a half." Error answered simply.  
"Yes, and you're lucky I was around when their magic failed, otherwise it would have taken you weeks to heal- if you had even lived."

Now afraid, Eragon ripped his hand out of Angela's hold and felt around his back. When he found it, his eyes went sort of blank before the look of horror set into his face.  
"You have paid a terrible price for your deed, Eragon Shadeslayer." Arya said quietly, sorrowful.  
"Indeed." Nightmare spoke with finality.  
"It is rather fitting, isn't it?" Horror added, a hint of silver in his eyelight.  
"It is. It really is." Error responded sadly.

There was a moment of silence before Eragon spoke.  
"Arya, I think it's time we went to the elves."

"So, who's going with you?" Chaos asked, smiling, even as the Wyrda of Älagaësia changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Chaos here! 
> 
> This is the end for the first book in the Inheritance Cycle series!
> 
> But the adventure doesn't end here, we still have three more books to go through...
> 
> But still, we're done! This was really fun and I hope that the future books will be fun too!
> 
> Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bury myself in a game for a bit, editing and publishing on AO3 is a nightmare for me....
> 
> I need chocolate and video game time now...


End file.
